Omega's Resolution
by Omega108
Summary: Zero could only laugh at his life now."Heroes? Ha, I don't see no heroes, just a bunch of grown up's in costumes believing they are gods, I faced gods. You are not them, you think you can defeat me then come on. Show me what you got, but don't say I didn't warn you." Zero take's on the DC universe Omega style. Metal gear elements. Anti-hero Zero. Super powerful Zero. Massive harem.
1. I'm back

**Here is my new story this will have only two character's from Megaman x, it will have a lot of metal gear elements. Only the songs, enemies(Not bosses beside's one), and one character. Zero will have a harem in this. Also, If you seen the summary the Godlike have become Super powerful, so Zero won't be God like. I wanted too do that and I love people with overpowered in fanfiction. But it seems I didn't make Zero godlike so I'm going with Supepowerful, meaning he will be strong as Superman, even stronger when in Omega, Awakened, Absolute, and even more in Unknown, I will tell you it when It comes, and the extra armor sets are an extra power boost for him. And don't be afraid to review. On to the chapter!**

**Crescent sword.-**power moves

* * *

**Chapter one:I'm back**

_At first I thought I was dead, only it turned out I was transported to another universe. You see I'm a robot, or a reploid to be more exact. It's a robot with human emotions and whatever else we have. You see I was created by my so called 'creator', to defeat this kid. I'm not joking, it was a little kid, my creator got his ass handed to him by little midget, sad I know. Anyway's he created me to destroy him, unfortunately my creator died of old age before he could release me. Oh, and did I forget to mention he put a virus into me. It pretty much made me powerful and made me go maverick. A maverick is a reploid that has gone rogue. When I woke up I was pissed. I killed everyone in my path, the people I killed were an organization called the maverick hunters, I don't have to tell you why they are called that._

_Anyway's, after my psychotic rampage, only one hunter was left. He was the commander of the Maverick hunters, we fought, I kicked his ass. I was going to finish him when I had a major headache, he ended up knocking me out, __erasing my memories. Instead of killing me, he took me to his HQ where a man named Dr Cain fixed me right up. I was normal with amnesia, or as normal as I can get, and I was recruited in the maverick hunters. I quickly became one of the top rank hunters. A couple months later, a blue reploid showed up. His name, was Megaman x. He was the little kids younger brother yet he is taller then the little blue bomber. I called him X for short and me and him became great friends. A couple month's later, turned out when Sigma fought me and beat me, he got the virus implanted into him. He kept it a secret until the day we call:'The day of Sigma'. He went maverick and raised an army to destroy the human race. I went around finding info on where Sigma fortress was while X went around destroying his top eight commanders. One of those commander's was a great friend, and he will be missed. After we found the fortress, a maverick known as Vile showed up and attacked us. X was about to be destroyed and I did the only thing I could do. I sacrificed meself. X destroyed Sigma and I died in peace._

_I would've if three bozo's known as the X-hunters didn't find my parts and rebuild me. X defeated them and rebuilt me, I came at the last second to destroy a clone they made. And guess who they were working for? Yep, fucking Sigma. X destroyed him while I took care of the armies of mavericks. At the end we were victorious._

_Not even seven month's later that a man known as raised an army of mavericks led by two reploids named Bit and Byte. Retard's name if ask me. Anyway's, me an X took care of the eight commanders and bit, Byte, and Vile who came back from the dead in a new body. We found Doppler's fortress and took out Doppler. I was injured so X had to go on alone, I gave him my saber. It came in pretty handy when X took on Doppler. It turned outDoppler was manipulated by Sigma, he created a new body for him. X found Sigma and defeated him. We stared off into the sunset, waiting for the future to come._

_A year later a new orginization, called Repliforce, their leaders were General, no name just General, and the Colonel, and no name just Colonel. He and I are master's in the saber art's, and I became really close with his sister, Iris. They started working with us in protecting the humans and reploids. A flying city known as sky lagoon crashed down onto the city, we only had one suspect: Repliforce. Iris pleaded me not to fight her brother but some one had to stop Repliforce. During this war, I ran into an old friend, Magma Dragoon. It turned out he was the cause of the city falling and I had to fight him. I defeated him but at what cost, the cost of a friend, a mentor, a brother's life. Me and X found out that General was going to launch a massive assault on the city with the Final weapon, a giant laser sattelite. We went to the Repliforce launch site and ran into Colonel, we fought and won. Colonel died and I was saddened to tell Iris. Me and X went on the Final weapon and had to split up. X took on this reploid named Double, turned out he was a maverick in disguise. While I took on Iris, she found out and got really angry, she took her brother's chip and transformed into a fricken giant ride armor. I destroyed her chip and tried to save her, but the blast threw me back and Iris was caught in the blast. She survived, but was dying, she wanted to leave. To go to world where only reploid's live, I told her that it is only in fantasy, she admitted her love to me and gave me the necklace of her and me in a heart and died. I was horrified and sadden, something awoken inside, I snapped. For a moment I felt like a maverick again but I stopped because I had a mission to do. I met up with X and we confronted The General, we defeated him and in the end we found out who is the real culprit;Sigma. Asshole was back, he told me this little story on how I was a maverick and how I turned him into one. X and I fought him and defeated him. But it was to late, the weapon has already started. General, who has seen the error of his way's, sacrificed his life to deactivate the weapon. We got out just in time, but I could never forget about Iris._

_A year later, Sigma was back with the help of a bounty hunter named Dynamo. Him and Sigma sabotaged a space colony called the Eurasia. Me and X had to defeat four mavericks to found parts for the an Enigma beam to destroy the colony, and if that failed, we would defeat the other parts for a ship to blast off and destroy the colony. Both worked in the end, Enigma beam slowed it down, while the ship destroyed it. We found Sigma's base and put an end to him. During this fight, I regained some of my memories and put an end to Sigma. In tthose final moment's I knew I had to let everything go. I died in the end, but I knew some how I would come back._

_Three month's later I did. This guy named Gate, who was an old colleage of my old friend Alia. He found a piece of me that had a little bit of the virus in him. Him and his partner Isoc, found my body and turned me into the Zero nightmare. X met this dude named High max who had some of my DNA in him. X fought him but Max got away. He found me and we fought, he won and I was back to normal. We took on Gate and his mavericks and found out he was controlled by Sigma and created a body for him. Sigma was still incomplete so we still fought him and defeated him. We rescued Gate and took him back to HQ, he was cleaned of the virus and we allowed him to be on the maverick doctor for us. We thought it was the end._

_Several month's later, X grew tired of fighting and stopped,and soon group called Red alert took our job. Until I was called to a bridge site and ran into Axl, a reploid who can copy people his height. He told me the leader of Red alert, Red, has changed in his opinion. So me and Axl took on the eight commander's of Red alert, X knew he had to join so he fought along side us. We reached the HQ to find Red. He fought us but in the end we were victorious. He told us this man known as the 'Professor' tricked him. The HQ was collapsing on us and we got out. Red stayed behind and died in the explosion. Turned out the Professor was none other then Sigma. We took the fight to him and defeated him. Signas, our commander and Alia convinced X to allow Axl to join the maverick hunters._

_Eight month's later, humans decided to take to the moon since Earth was to destroyed to live on. So they created the Jacob project. The directer, Lumine who I could've sworn is a tranvestite. Anyway's, he was taken by mavericks who have copy chips just like Axl. We got two new navigator's:Palette and Layer. I had a feeling Layer had a crush on me which I did not mind. Also Vile returned in a new body. We defeated the eight mavericks and Vile, and once again Sigma returned. He ws the one that captured Lumine. We fought him and defeated him. But it turned out the real mastermind was Lumine, he said how he tricked Sigma and wanted to control the world. We defeated him, but used up with one last trick by taking out Axl, Axl survived and we destroyed Lumine. He said Sigma would never returned but I had the feeling Sigma will return. Me, X, Axl, and the other's new the maverick's would return so we put us in capsule's. It turned out that we were asleep for a hundred fuckin year's._

_During those hundred year's, the Maverick hunter's have taken care of a lot of Maverick's under the order of Colonel Redips, except with a group of Maverick's known as the Rebellion. He woke us up and told us he needed our help with this Rebellion. Axl walked away, telling us that he needed to find about his past. So Redip teamed us up with a rookie named Shadow, we infiltrated the base and confronted the Rebellion leader, Epsilon. It turned out that Epsilon had a spy, and that spy was Shadow. He took me out while X got away. I woke up to find myself in some catacomb. I got out and met up with X and his new friends. The drag's of Giga city, I walked solo, while I was walking along the base. I thought about Iris, I couldn't forget about her but I knew I had to let her go. I found X defeated by Shadow and confronted them, I fought Shadow. He was about to pull one last trick but Spider, a reploid bounty hunter who helped X took the blast for me and destroyed Shadow. He told me that I should give the other's a chance, so I did. Me and Spider became good friends, Steel Massimo the strength was an okay guy. Marino, a theif who helped us was okay, if she doesn't stop stealing my saber. Cinnamon, a little girl reploid with a ability healing people, and Professor Gaudile, Nana, and Cheif R. They helped us find Epsilon and defeat him. We were about to return home when we were tricked by the real mastermind, Colonel Redip's, he was also Spider in disguise. We confronted him, and Ferham a servant of Epsilon, helped us defeating Redip's. Ferham took the last of this supra force metal and destroyed it along herself. We crashed onto the Earth, and took peace again._

_I probably should have told you that before the fifth war, a group of Mavericks were holding out in a stronghold. We took our forces and attacked. While there, I confronted a Maverick with skill's just like mine. His name was Necron, a skilled saber warrior. I faced him, but during this battle. I succubed to the virus. I almost destroyed him, but he got away. I knew he would returned._

_And I was right. It turned out that he was asleep a hundred years just to fight me. He trained for so long that he wanted to get stronger then me. He even teamed up with low and behold...Fucking Sigma, Mother fucking Sigma. They fought us and got away. It turned out X had a virus in hm for along time, we called it the X virus. He turned maverick and injured the other's. I was the only one that survived. X got away and soon became Sigma's pawn. I faced Sigma and his minions. I faced X and fought him, it was a bloody battle but I soon became the victor. X was dying and it was all my fault. He gave his life to gave me the strength to defeat Sigma, when the virus wet into my system's. It gave me all my memories, my creator , my brother's, and Megaman and my duty. I became what I was born to be, I was now a maverick with godlike strength now. I pretty much became god. My awakened form, after that I got some new weapon's Douglas and Gaudile, Crescent rose, a red case that transformed into a gun, then a scythe with a gun. And Gambol shroud, a cleaver, with a katana in it, turn's into a pistol, and has a chain wrapped to it. I, with all the weapons I gained across my journey, used them to fight Sigma. I defeated him, Sigma pleaded to Necron to kill me. But Necron had other plan's. He new if he took Sigma's virus he would become as powerful as me, so he killed Sigma and took the Sigma virus and became as powerful as me. Here we are, the final fight, who will be victorious. Let's begin._

**(Area Zero)**

Zero, torn and bleedin, and with his saber at his side. Was in a destroyed Area Zero, glaring at Necron. Necron had white armor, white fabric clothing. He had a helmet with fabric around it, black jumpsuit with white armor plating, white leg part's, and a double saber at his side. He had a purple aura surrounding him. Zero had a purple aura surrounding him as well. Both were damaged and were glaring at each other.

"It's time we end this Necron."Zero said as Necron chuckled

"Yes Zero it is time, for you to fall."Necron said as he took a battle stance.

"For X, Iris, for everyone that has fallen because of you, me, and Sigma. Let's end this!"Zero yelled as he charged, Necron charging to end this fight. Both saber's met in a flash of light as both fought to take the other down. Zero jumped up in the air and raised his saber down as it turned to ice.

**"****Ice Fury Slash.****"**Zero yelled as slammed to the ground barely hitting Necron. Necron slashed at Zero only for Zero to avoid it and downward slashed at Necron. Necron's saber clashed with Zero's as both growled. Both pushed each other back and landed a few feet away. Necron deactivated his saber and put it in his holster. Zero did the same.

"Let's end this."Necron said as he raised his fist as aura started surrounding it. Zero did the same as his aura surrounded it.

"Agreed."Zero said as both charged. Fist connected in an explosion that would make nuke look like a bottle rocket. Zero and Necron screamed to the heaven's as a blinding light took them and then the light disappeared as did Necron and Zero. Axl and the other's were transported to the area to find it completely destroyed.

"Zero?"Axl said/asked trying to find Zero. They looked around, only to find one thing that brought Axl to his knee's, Marino and Cinnamon to tear;s, and Massimo to close his eyes. A charred remain of a heart necklace, with Zero and Iris in a picture smiling to the picture.

"Zero, no."Axl said as he started tearing. Cinnamon comforted him as he picked up the necklace. They looked around the area.

"What now? The mavericks are gone."Steel said.

"Maybe, but they will return. And we will defeat them, for X, for Iris, and for Zero."Axl said as the other's nodded. They looked to the sun as it started coming out of the clouds.

"Don't worry, Zero. I will make you proud."Axl thought as they looked to the sunset and into a new future.

**(Unknown)**

Zero woke up to find himself floating or falling in a swirling wormhole thing. He looked at himself, his armor was damage but it will restore itself. He looked around to find Necron coming back to conscious. He looked around until noticing Zero glaring at him.

"Ah, so you live."Necron said as he took out his saber.

"Yep, now let's end this."Zero said as he activated his saber and used his dash to get him closer to Necron. Necron charged and the saber warrior's clashed again. Zero dodged a stab from Necron and charged up his buster to shoot Necron in the chest. It sent him back but he got over it and charged at Zero who barely dodged it merely by his chin and before they could fight. They felt it a pull in there chest and turned to a swirling hole that opened up. They could tell it was pulling them in, they tried fighting it but it was to strong and they were to weak to fight. They couldn't fight as it pulled them into the hole and slipped into subconscious.

**(Unknown)**

Zero felt every bone in his body broken and in pain. He knew that his virus can heal him but it will now take a while. He tried opening his eyes only for a light to blind him. He heard voices but they were hard to hear and sounded like booming noises. His hearing became clearer and only heard one voice, it sounded like a male, only for him to slip into subconscious. He heard the man say one thing before he slip into subconscious.

"Take him back to Cadmus."

**(Dreamscape)**

Zero saw vision's, of a city, less futuristic city of Abel city. He saw grown up's in weird costumes, of course the women weren't bad looking. They were fighting other people. People could fly and have super speed. But in Zero's opinion they were one thing:Boring. Zero may not of have super speed, but he was strong enough to take an army of this bozo's. He heard noises until waking up.

**(Realworld)**

Zero woke up to see himself covered in wrapping, floating in a tube with green water. His vision became clearer and saw himself in a lab, people in lab coat's were walking around or sitting infront of computers. He saw one of the computers had an exoskeleton of his body.

"He's awake sir."

Zero looked down to see a woman with white skin, blonde hair, and glasses. She was looking away from him as another person came in view, it was a male, he had a five'o'clock shadow, he had glasses, and he long scraggy hair. In Zero's opinion this guy needed like five bath's. He put his hand on the glass, creeping Zero out.

"Hello there, my friend. We are here to help you."The man said. He took his arm away and looked at the woman.

"What did you get?"The man asked.

"We don't know if he is human, but he has cybernetic part's. His weapon's are amazing, strong enough to cut through anything, even Superman."The woman said pointing to a tray, a tray full of Zero's weapons. He even saw his armor and weapons being carried away. Zero's eyes widen in surprised.

"And the armor?"The man asked.

"Strong enough to survive anything."The woman stated as they turned to Zero.

"What is his origin?"The man asked.

"Unknown, but we do have some footage from his mind."The woman said as she pressed a button and showed Zero in eye-perspective, it showed him fighting Sigma, Dragoon, and Iris in the armor. She pushed a button and the screen closed and she turned to the man.

"So far, we can only tell that he is a warrior."The woman said as she looked at Zero. He thought she was cute in his opinion, she almost looked like Iris. So Zero could only do one thing, he winked at her. This caused her to blush and turn away. The man walked up to the tube, putting his hand on it.

"He could be our ultimate warrior."The man said.

"He could be kryptonian."A scientist said, this confused Zero.

"Kryptonian?"Zero thought. The man smiled at Zero.

"Let's test this then, shall we."The man said. He turned to a man and nodded. The other man pressed a button and Zero looked up to see a green crystal come out of a hole. It shined in the water and Zero thought it looked cool. It drifted downward and Zero caught it. Everyone was shock at this beside's the man as he smiled. Zero was confused, it was just a green crystal, or was it.

"This prove he is not. Perhap's we could make this in his new armor."The man said. Oh hell no. Zero was not going to let anyone touch his armor.

"He could be a powerful warrior for the light."The man said.

"The light?"Zero thought.

"What if he doesn't want to?"The girl asked.

"Then we erase his memories."The man said.

"Sir, you might want to be quiet. He may of heard of you."The woman said.

"Please, this glass is soundproof from the inside. He can only see us."The man said tapping the glass.

"Might want to check on your work man."Zero thought.

"But sir, maybe we shouldn't."The woman said as the man growled and back handed her. Zero widen and glared at the man.

"Shut up you damn whore. Erase his memories now!"The man said as Zero looked at the women. She put her hand on the red mark on her cheek. Zero eyes darkened, remembering Iris and her pain. Zero glared darkly at the man as his power started sky rocketing. A red aura started surrounding Zero as everyone noticed it. The man saw this and saw Zero glaring at the man.

"I think he heard you."The woman said as Zero curled himself in a ball. He then unleashed this power freeing himself and knocking everyone back. The man looked up to see the man with long blonde hair standing on one knee. He then stood up to full height, he was the same size as Superman. He opened his eyes and instead of the blue eyes, were blood red eyes. The man smiled and said one thing:"I'm back."

**(Chapter end)**

* * *

**And there you have it. The first part of it was the story of the eight games, I skipped a few things because this was not going to be a long chapter, except it was. Iris didn't say she loved Zero or give him a necklace, but it would be sweet if she did. Necron is really Necro-sama from the Ova comic. He was never issue through anything else and he survived the fight with Zero. I named him Necron because it was easier to say. He's pretty much a strong as Zero. Zero will pretty much be as stronger then all the justice league member's put together. I really don't like Superman and Batman(Only the movie I like)Because they are really annoying, so Zero will throw them like rag dolls. The weapons Crescent rose and Gambol shroud are from the anime online show RWBY. I really like those weapons so I added them into the story. **

**Zero will have all the forms he had during the game. The black armor will be like a Omega transformation. He will have all the power's he got in the video games. And Zero will be absolute badass.**

**This will be the harem so far:Wonder woman, Hawkwoman, Supergirl, Zantanna, Raven, Jinx, Terra, Starfire, Blackfire, Artemis, Cheshire, Miss Martian, Black Canary, Fire, Ice, Batgirl, Katana, Vixen, Lois lane, Wonder girl, Bumblebee, Rose wilson, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Livewire, Cheetah, Star Sapphire, Catwoman, Cassandra Cain, Talia ah ghul, Circe, Lady shiva, Lashina, Shego, Tina(Oc), Galatea, Killer frost, Ace of Spades, Superwoman, and Volcana.**

**It is pretty big, but I like it that way. Harley quinn, Poison ivy, and Catwoman will look like there Arkham city costume because those are the sexiest costume's I've seen. This is not during when Kid flash, Robin, and Aqualad infiltrate Cadmus, this is after. Until my next update. Omega108 out!.**


	2. A very Bizarro day

**Here is my second chapter. Be warn, a super villian will die in this chapter, but I asure you this person is not important in this story. If you like them I apoloagize. Also, there will be another boss from Metal gear, I will not tell you but you will see soon. On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter two: A very Bizarro day.**

Zero looked around noticing everyone's shocked look. He was about to step down when he felt something touch his toe. He looked down to see the green crystal, he picked it up and looked at it. He saw the man get on the desk and press a button and soon siren's flared. A door opened and two soldier's with solid mask on their faces, and a katana at their sides. Zero smiled.

"Let's begin."Zero said as they pulled out their katana's and tried slashing at Zero, tried to. Zero just grabbed the blades, took them and cut the men in half. Zero examined the blades, they were high-frequency blade's that can cut through air, just like Gambol.

"I think I'll borrow these."Zero said as he looked at the man. He walked to him. The man tried getting away only for Zero to cut off his leg. The man screamed in agony. Zero grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up from the ground. He showed the man the crystal.

"What is this?"Zero asked, tighting his grip on the man's throat.

"It's Kryptonian!"The man gasped as he struggled to breath. Zero looked at the crystal before putting it between his wrapping around the leg. He glared at the man.

"Erase my memories huh?"Zero asked with a voice that promised pain.

"How did you know?"The man asked.

"You might want to work on your soundproof glass bub. And secondly, I don't like it when people hurt women."Zero said as he tightened his grip.

"Wait!"The man gasped before Zero tightened his grip even more before a sickeneing crack was heard, and the scientist fell limp. Zero tossed the body away from him before walking up to the woman and lifing his hand, gesturing her to grab it. She took it and he lifted her up.

"You okay?"Zero asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?"The woman asked.

"Just a man doing his job."Zero said as the woman was confused by this.

"Do you know where my stuff are?"Zero asked.

"B12, the armory."The woman answered. Zero nodded and walked away.

"Wait!"The woman said as Zero turned his head to her."What's your name?"She asked.

"Omega."Zero said, giving the name he prefered to be called for now.

"Omega."The woman said.

"What's your's?"Zero asked.

"Sarah."The woman now identified as Sarah said.

"See you around Sarah."Zero said as he continued walking.

**(Hallway)**

Zero walked out of the door to be surrounded by security guard's. He only had one katana but that was good enough. They opened fire and Zero ran like the speed of light. He cut trooper's left and right. The troop's tried shooting at him, but Zero easily deflected them with the katana, some of the bullet's even came right back to the shooter, killing or injuring them. One of the troop took out a rocket launcher and fired at Zero. He jumped in the air and sliced the man in half. He took the rocket and fired, killing a group of people. Zero was to occupied he didn't notice the man behind him. Before Zero knew it, he had a katana in his chest. The man chuckled but stopped when Zero chuckled.

"Nice try."Zero said, pulling out the blade and cutting the man's head off. Zero looked around to see all the guard's dead and continued walking. He reached a long hallway and walked through it, he reached the end to see the number.

"B12, this is it."Zero said as he pressed a few buttons, the door wouldn't open. So Zero punched the keypad, making the door open. He walked in to see row's of guns, swords, and heavy artilery. He kept walking until he saw his armor, it was behind glass like it was for show. Zero walked up to the glass and punched it. Zero took out his jumpsuit and put it on. He zipped it up and took out the boots, connecting them into place. He then took out the arm pads putting them on. Then the chest and black plate's. He pressed a button and his armor hissed, connecting them into place. He then put on his helmet as it connected to his head, his mask and visor as it showed him the visual of his body, everything at a hundred percent power.

He then took out his saber and tested it with a few swing's to see if it was working. He then took out his other sword's, he tested them then made them disappear into his armor. He then took out his newly aquired weapons, Crescent rose and Gambol shroud. He put Gambol on his right side of his back and holstered Crescent on the back of his waist. He then looked at his reflection, he looked like his old self.

"Zero is back."Zero thought as he left the armory and went to find the exit. He kept walking, trying to find the exit until.

**Mooo!**

Zero looked around trying to find the source of the noise, until he just realized what the noise sounded like.

"Was that a cow?"Zero thought as he looked around. Then he heard giant footsteps coming from the end of the hallway. It came running as Zero jumped over it, it stopped and turned to Zero as he landed on the ground, he turned and got a good look at it. It had a square like head with a snout or something, the head was connected to the body that had a square like one, and long leg's with three toes. It had machine guns on the ground. It roared to the ceiling, or in this case moo. I'm not kidding it sound's like a cow mooing. Zero sweat dropped and sighed.

"Is that really all you can do?"Zero asked as it's gun's started shooting. Zero ran at it, he jumped in the air bringing out Rose in gun form, he charged it up before sending a round into the mech's head. Zero landed on the ground, turning to the mech. It was still functioning as it lifted up it's leg and kicked Zero, or tried as Zero jumped over it and transformed Rose into her Scythe form. He placed it between the mech's waist. It turned to him and Zero smiled, he pulled the trigger, cutting the mech into two. Zero deactivated Rose and holstered it. He turned to the broken mech before walking away. He walked up to the elevator and broke the keypad, opening the door. He walked in and pressed the button to the top. It shook a bit before moving up.

"I wonder what's out there for me?"Zero thought as he waited for the elevator to stop.

**(Top floor)**

A squadron of troop's were at the elevator door waiting for the target to get out. They had shield's, rocket's, and two of the mech's in the back. All the troop's had laser sighting at the door as the number's counted down. When it hit one the door stopped and opened up and the troop's fired. They continued it for three minute's until they ran out of ammo. They waited for the dust to clear to find nothing, no gut's, no blood, nodda. One of the troop's walked in to find nothing on the ceiling in case the target was hiding.

"Target is gone."The troop stated. While that was going on, they never noticed the vent hatch open and jumped out Zero. He dusted himself off before turning to the troop's. He took out Gambol in cleaver form, and activated his saber before charging. One of the troop's heard a sound and turned but it was to late. Zero cut the troop in half with his saber, alerting the troop's and mech's. They opened fire, Zero easily dodged the bullet's with his saber as he cut trooper's in half. One of the mech's tried kicking Zero only to kick a poor trooper. It looked up to see Zero flying down with his saber, cutting the mech in half. He holstered his saber and grabbed the cleaver part of Gambol, he pulled it to show a little but sharp katana. He then ran at quick speed cutting troop's in half with his katana and cleaver. Then he threw his katana as the blade transformed into a sickle like gun. Zero, who was holding onto the black chain of Gambol, pulled it back and pulling the trigger killing a troop. Zero then swung the katana now pistol around killing the troops left and right. The last remaining mech ran at Zero, Zero held it back with Gambol's cleaver as it pushed him to a wall. He pushed it back as he holstered the cleaver to his back and looked at the mech. He made a hand gesture of come at me. It responded by charging at Zero as Zero ran at it. Zero jumped in the air doing a spin.

**"Swirling Temple Swing."**Zero yelled as a he became a yellow swirl passing the mech and landing on the ground. He stood up as the mech stood unmoving, Zero sheathed his katana and when he did, the mech split clean in half. Zero looked around to see the bloody bodies of the guards he killed. Zero just shrugged and walked outside. He retracted his mask and felt the cool breeze, it was night time and light's in the city were lighting up the streets. He walked around, ignoring everyone's strange looks. A little boy ran up to him holding a pen and notebook.

"Cool, a super hero. Can I have your autograph?"The boy asked raising his notebook. This confused Zero, then a woman, the mother Zero thought ran up to the boy.

"Billy! I'm sorry sir, he's a really big fan of the super heroes."The woman said.

"It's alright."Zero said looking around.

"You look lost."The woman said.

"I'm am, can you tell me where I am?"Zero asked.

"Yes, you are in Metropolis city."The woman answered. Zero made a stern look, trying to remember a place like that.

"Are you alright?"The mother asked.

"Fine, do you know where I can find Abel city?"Zero asked.

"Abel city?"The mother asked. Zero was confused, how can she not no about Abel city, then he started seeing flashes of the weird tight people. He had never seen them before. Then he remembered what the man said. He never heard of Cadmus. He then remembered the swirling vortex he and Necron were in. He then came to a realization.

"I'm in another universe."Zero thought.

"Are you alright sir?"The mother asked. Zero was about to answer until.

"Bizarro to the rescue!"

Zero turned to see a flying car come right at him and the two. He grabbed both and jumped out of the way. They landed on the ground as Zero let them go and turned to the man that threw the car. It wasn't a man, at least it didn't look like one. It was taller then Zero, it had grey wrinkly skin, had a purple suit, it had red leg thing's and a shield with a S on it. It was floating in air and glared harshly at Zero.

"You ruin Bizarro's chance of saving."The creature now Bizarro said.

"You call that saving? Your the one that caused this."Zero said, gesturing to the car. Bizarro just growled at Zero.

"Bizarro kill you."Bizarro yelled as he flew at Zero. Zero jumped out of the way as Bizarro crashed to the ground. He took out Rose and transformed it into gun form. Bizarro got back up and turned to see the barrel of Rose charging up.

"Shouldn't have messed with me ugly."Zero said as he pulled the trigger, shooting Bizarro in the head. Zero walked away before hearing a roar. He turned to see a giant boulder hurling right at him, he ducked and turned to see Bizarro still intact.

"Bizarro kill blondie!"Bizarro screamed as he flew at Zero, Zero eye twitched at being called blondie.

"Let's end this, you ugly shit."Zero said as he charged.

**(Play RWBY song: This will be the day)**

Zero charged and jumped over Bizarro and shot him sending Bizarro to the ground. Bizarro got up and shot his freeze vision at Zero. Zero shot through the ice hitting Bizarro, sending him to a wall. Zero walked to the wall, only for Bizarro to tackle Zero into another wall. Zero pushed Bizarro off him and shot more rounds at Bizarro, sending him flying. Zero launched himself towards Bizarro before appearing in front of him and charging up Red, firing and sending Bizarro too the ground creating a crater.

"That takes care of big, dumb, and ugly."Zero thought, he walked away from the crater but that was his big mistake. Bizarro flew out of the crater and tackled Zero into a wall. Bizarro flew in the air, cheering for his victory.

"No one can defeat Bizarro."Bizarro said.

"Think again, you ugly piece of shit."

Bizarro looked down to see a bullet hit him and sent him to the ground. Bizarro got up to see Zero unscathed. Zero glared at Bizarro.

"No, you can make Bizarro go back to prison."Bizarro said, confusing Zero.

"What, I'm not sending you to prison. I'm sending you one straight visit to the morgue. WHy would I send you to prison?"Zero said/asked.

"Don't justice league member's send bad guy's to jail?"The mother asked. This suprised Zero alot.

"What! You mean that this Justice league send people like him."gesturing to Bizarro."To prison?"Zero asked, getting a nod from everyone asked.

"Is this League stupid or something?"Zero thought to himself. Bizarro grabbed the cement and lifted it up to become a boulder.

"Stop ignoring Bizarro."Bizarro said, throwing the boulder at Zero. Zero just stared at it before transforming Rose into her scythe and cutting it in glared at Bizarro.

"Alright, you want attention. I know who can give you attention."Zero said.

"Really?"Bizarro asked as Zero nodded and made a smile.

"Yes, she'll give you the best kind of attention."Zero said.

"Really, Bizarro want's to meet her."Bizarro said looking around.

"She'll also give you a present."Zero said.

"What?"Bizarro asked. Zero turned Crescent rose backward's the scythe end behind him, he cocked the gun and put his finger on the trigger.

"One straight visit to the morgue!"Zero yelled as he pulled the trigger, the blast sending him flying. Zero then started spinning, the scythe turned making the scythe rifle longer and scratching the ground. Before Bizarro could react, Zero slashed at him sending Bizarro back. Bizarro got back up but Zero was still spinning and slashed at Bizarro, sending him to the wall. Bizarro lifted himself off the wall and looked around to find Zero gone, then he felt pressure on his back and turned but it was to late. Zero's scythe curved back to normal and twisted it onto Bizarro's neck. Bizarro held the scythe back, struggling to stop it from cutting his head off. Zero was even trying.

"No, Bizarro don't want to go back to jail."Bizarro cried. This guy was pissing Zero off.

"Don't worry, you won't go to jail. You'll just go one straight visit to hell!"Zero yelled and pulled the trigger, the force sent the scythe back. Disconnecting Bizarro's head from his body, blood sprayed everywhere as Zero landed onto the ground.

**(RWBY theme:This will be the day end.)**

He deactivated Crescent rose and holstered it. He looked at Bizarro's body as it laid limp on the ground. He then noticed the complete and utter silence. He notice everyone's shock expression, this confused Zero. Did he do something wrong, he just saved everyone. It was all silence until Billy and the rest of the children around started cheering.

"That was awesome, you were all like 'boom'boom'phew'phew'. And he was all like 'No' glah."Billy said as the kid's crowded Zero. Then the adult's started clapping and cheering. Zero just chuckled nervously and scracthed the back of his helmet.

"Aw, it was nothing."Zero said.

"Nothing? You just killed one of the most dangerous people in metropolis."The mother said.

"I'm surprised the Justice league doesn't take care of him."Zero said, looking at the body.

"They do, they send him and all the other criminal's to jail."The woman answered.

"Wait, your saying there are other super powered being's like him?"Zero asked as the woman nodded.

"I'm going to have a talk with this league, give them a piece or two of my mind."Zero thought. Soon, cop's,Medics, and News teams showed up. The cop's with surrounding the area, the medic's with any injured. And the news team's with Zero. They surrounded him, asking so many questions he had trouble keeping up.

"Sir, do you think what you did this day was necessary?"A reporter asked.

"Um, yes."Zero answered.

"Are you afiliated with the league?"A reporter asked.

"No!."Zero said with venom."Any more question's?"

"Yes, I do."

Zero turned to see a beautiful woman with raven hair.

"Yes?"Zero asked.

"Hi, I'm Lois lane. What is your name sir?"Lois asked. Zero turned to her and tried thinking for a perfect name. He then remembered what his creator said about him.

"My name is Omega, God of Destruction. And I am here to show true Justice."Zero said.

**(Unknown)**

A computer was lighting up the room, it showed Zero talking with the new's.

"My name is Omega. My name is Omega."The computer continued with that line as it rewinded and said it again, then paused at Zero. The figure that watched it was looking at Zero with with shock. It stopped and the light showed up to show Superman, Batman, and the rest of the Justice league court. They looked at Zero,then Batman turned to the other's.

"This is a problem."Batman said.

**(Chapter end)**

* * *

**And there you have it. Yes, it was Bizarro, you probably figured it out by the chapter's name. There is another thing. I'm going to add two more weapons from RWBY to the series, I will not tell you but they will be awesome. And two character's that I like from it will be in here. Why I chose that song, if you listen to it, you might understand, or not. I just like it. Will the Justice league confront Zero about this? Will he tell them a thing or two about real justice? I don't know, but find out next time on Drago-I'm mean Omega Resolution. Omega108 out!**


	3. True Justice

**Here is the third chapter, sorry this will not have violence. But the Justice league will be in this chapter. On to the Chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter three:True justice.**

**(League watch Tower)**

The Leaguers were talking of there current problem:Zero;or as Omega as they heard his name.

"This is bad. We can't have him running around."Superman said.

"He literally killed Bizarro in cold blood."Wonder woman said.

"He's just doing this to get famous."John said.**(Ass)**

"We can't just allow this killer to run around killing villians."Batman said.

"He says he's a hero, a real hero doesn't kill people."Black canary. The tv opened up to show Lois lane.

"Good evening, I'm Lois lane. And we are here to interview the new hero:Omega, the God of Destruction. Here he is now."Lois said as Zero walked onto the stage. He was unsure about this, he's not much for News, but they kept on aggravating him so a agreed. He touched the mike to see if it worked. He then spoke.

"Um hi."Zero said, unsure on what to say. Then all the reporter's started talking simoustanisly

"Did it feel right to you killing Bizarro?"

"Bizarro was going to kill the innocent. So yeah it felt good to save them."Zero said.

"Do you plan on doing this killing spree?"

"It's not a killing spree."Zero said.

"Then what would you call it?"

"To end all evil. Please, one question at a time."Zero said, is this how Cain feel's when he is interviewed a lot.

"Do you have scar's from the joker?"Lois asked.

"What?"Zero said.

"Your mask, do you wear it because you got scarred?"Lois asked. Zero was confused on what she meant until he felt his face. He still had the mask and visor on.

"Oh the mask. No I could take it off if you want to."Zero said, shocking the news and the League.

"What is he doing? Is he trying to get the himself discovered or hurt others."Batman thought.

"You would do that?"Lois asked.

"Sure."Zero said as he deactivated the mask and took off his helmet. Everyone was expecting a scarred man, but instead they got a man with ocean blue eyes, no baby fat, and a nice smile. Half of the woman there were drooling or in high heaven. Even the Leaguer woman couldn't stop the blush from their faces.

"Hello sexy."Lois said, making Superman eyes widen and then glare at Zero.

"What? What do you mean the-ah, dammit."Lois said, hitting the mike on her head.

"Um, anymore questions?"Zero asked.

"Yes do you plan on working with the Justice League?"A New reporter asked.

"No, I will not work with them."Zero said with venom.

"And why is that?"Lois asked.

"Because, if they allow monster's like Bizarro kill people and do nothing but put cuff's on him. Then they are blinded."Zero said.

"What do you mean."A reporter asked.

"They allow people to kill and what do they do? They put them behind bars."Zero said.

"But don't they at least deserve a chance."Lois asked.

"Thank you Lois."Superman thought.

"I'll admit, some can have a chance. But people like The Joker, Scarecrow, and Bizarro live who have killed countless lives and what does the League do. Put them behind bars, like that will help them. Maybe after the fifth hundred time they been in jail the League would learn but nooo! They believe their sense of Justice is right."Zero said, making all the Leaguer's glare at him.**(Glare all you want, he'll kick your ass.)**

"Do you believe their sense of Justice is flawed?"A reporter asked.

"No, it is right. But they have to understand that Justice can't alway's be like this. They must understand that Justice sometimes demands blood."Zero said.

"And you think that your Justice is fair?"Batman asked. The League all agreed with him.

"I'll admit it is not right. But it is fair to you all."Zero said as the League widened in surprise, it was like he heard Batman.

"Let me ask you something. How many of you lost something or someone you love to the villians?"Zero asked, soon disabled people, civilians, Reporters, even the cops watching raised there hands. Zero nodded.

"I am sorry, I know this will not help bring them back. If I can go back in time and save them I would. But even I can't do that."Zero said as he sighed."But I can avenge them."Zero said, shocking everyone.

"What do you mean?"Lois asked.

"I will hunt down these monster's that did this to you and I will send them to hell where they belong."Zero said.

"So you will protect us."A reporter asked.

"Yes, but I will admit if something happens, if you get injured, or worse, and if I'm not there. I will take full responsibility and I will never forgive myself."Zero said.

"Really?"One of the civilian's asked.

"Really. But I promise you, who ever would do that. I will hunt them to the ends of the Earth to kill them. I will not let it pass like the League does. I will hunt down every monster that has killed countless people. I promise."Zero said. Lois turned to her camera.

"I think we have ourselves a hero."Lois said.

"I'm no hero."

Everyone turned to Zero, he heard what Lois said and looked down in shame.

"I'm no hero. I saved people yes. But I was born and breed to kill. I am a monster just like them."Zero said. Everyone was shock to hear this.

"So your saying you killed an innocent?"Lois asked.

"Yes, he was my brother. He was succumbed to an unending darkness. He told me to kill him but I couldn't. But he would've killed people. So I did it and I not proud of it. If I could switch lives with him I will take is."Zero said as he looked at his helmet. He saw him and X, brother's to no end. He turned to the people.

"I am a monster. I don't blame you if you fear me. I can't blame you. I will alway's be a monster."Zero said. Everyone was shock that he would say this.

"But I'm also the monster that will kill those monster's that will hurt you."Zero said.

"What?"

"I embraced my monster. I am one, but I will never harm an innocent. I lost my brother but before he died he told me I was a monster, but one that protects the innocence. I will be that monster that the monster of this world should fear. The league won't do anything so I will. I am that will protect, you don't have to put faith in me but I will protect you with my life. I can't be at two places at once, but I will hunt the monster's of this world and sent them straight to hell! This I promise."Zero said turning to the camera and pointing at it.

"If you can hear me villain's of the world. Then listen good and carefully. If you think of harming an innocent then you better watch out. Because unlike the league I will end you. My name is Omega, God of Destruction. Monster that monster's should fear. I will end this unending darkness. This is not a threat, this is a promise."Zero said, taking a deep breath. It was all utter silence. Zero leaned into the mike."That is all I have to say. Have a nice day."Zero said before turning and walking off the podium.

It was all silence, very silence until somebody started clapping, then another, soon multiple people were clapping and cheering until the crowds was cheering his name.

"Omega, Omega, Omega."The people cheered, Lois turned to the camera.

"Well, you heard it here folks. That is a man willing to save us. I for one am rooting for him."Lois said before turning to the crowd and cheering for Zero. The Justice league was dumbstruck at this. Batman turned to the others.

"We need to face this man, now."Batman said.

**(Later)**

Zero was sitting on a bench, it was late at night and the stars were out. The Moon lighted up the night.

"Man, this is nice. Boring, but nice."Zero thought as his mind turned to his friends that were alive. Were they still alive, are they okay. His mind was interrupted when he felt a power surge. He looked up to the Moon to see a black dot coming right at him, soon more black dot's appeared.

"What the hell."Zero said as the dots got bigger and more shaped, they were human size and wearing weird costumes. Zero saw the first one had an S on its shield that looked like Bizarro's but not messed up. He then knew who they were.

"So the League finally show themselves."Zero said, it was the entire League. They all landed in front of Zero, some glared. Zero just smiled lazily.

"Ya need something?"Zero asked. He got no response."If your looking for the nerd convention, it's not opened until next month."Zero said, the league just stared at him as the man in front of Zero walked up. Zero looked at the man, he was pretty built but Zero has seen people bulkier and could break this guy in two. Zero had one thing on his mind now.

"Why do they wear their underwear on the outside."Zero thought. He'll admit he wears something like that, but it's for protection. Not for costumes like the flying-rat costume guy.

"Seriously, these people are intimidating. I face fighter's that would make these guy's shit there pants."Zero thought. The man started speaking.

"Hello, my name is Su-"

"Superman, I know."Zero said.

"Yes, we have a problem with you."Superman said.

"Oh you do now?"Zero asked.

"Yes, we wanted to face you since you spat in our faces."Superman said.

"Oh how much I want to."Zero said as his smiled disappeared and he glared at them.

"I know you are new to this Super hero business and I'm sure you didn't mean to kill Bizarro-"

"No I did."Zero said.

"And how you-wait what?"Superman was shock."Why?"

"He was going to harm innocent people. So I ended his life before he could end theirs."Zero said.

"You sound like you did something good."Batman said, Zero turned to him.

"I did, not for me. But for the people."Zero said.

"You killed Bizarro in cold blood."Aquaman said.

"He killed people in cold blood. I'm just avenging them."Zero said. Batman glared at him.

"You think you can show up and dictate how we do our Justice."Batman said.

"No, I'm just doing something you can't do."Zero said, glaring right back at Batman, he faced enemies tougher then this asshole.

"I'm sure killing people is really great."Black canary said. Zero turned to her, she actually back up because of his eyes, the ones she saw of nice and beautiful were replaced by cold, uncaring eyes.

"I don't kill people. I kill monster's, I killed a monster, not a man."Zero said as he glared at all of them.

"You think your justice is right?"Superman asked.

"No, but it is right and fair for the innocent. For the people who died deserve to be avenged."Zero said.

"You think it is easy. You want to know why we don't kill?"Wonder woman yelled at Zero. He just turned to her.

"Why?"Zero asked, not really caring.

"Because we don't want to be like you."Wonder woman said. Zero just took out Gambol in blade and twirled with it.

"Like me?"Zero asked.

"Yes, a monster that kills for fun, for pleasure, and for money. You killed your own brother for what. You've killed countless people and for what?"Wonder woman asked. Zero stared at her.

"Wow, you made me learn something today Wonder woman."Zero said as he sat on the bench. Some of the Leaguer's smiled, maybe this kid learned his lesson**(I hate them all.)**

"And that is?"Diana asked.

"You made me learn that you are not only stupid."Their smiles disappeared."Cowards, idiots, but that your bad at hearing."Zero said, tapping the side of his helmet, where his ear would be.

"And how are we bad at hearing?"Green arrow asked.

"You guy's watched the news, but since your so dumb to remember I'll remind you. I already know I'm a monster. I will never doubt that. I've killed my brother and countless other's I considered family, but they were succumbed to the evil. There was no way to change them. I didn't enjoy doing it. I've killed monster's, not people, there is a big difference that you Leaguer's a blind to see. I don't kill for fun, or pleasure. I want nothing in return, only the safety of the people, that's it. You are only right about me a monster. But I'm a monster that will protect the innocent."Zero said as he glared at them. He then turned to Diana.

"You call me a monster yet your entire race of Amazonian race kill every male that's set one foot on your land because your mommy had a bad incident with one male. And that was four centuries ago. This must have been one bad man to kill off every male. Talk about a grudge."Zero said as Diana glared at him.

"You say we won't kill, We won't kill because if we do we go to their level. We will never come back."Batman said, everyone else agreed. They saw Zero's shock expression and thought he understood now. But on the inside he was calling them every known thing in the swearing language. Hell, he called them things that are so bad, no one know what they are.

"ARE YOU FUCKING ME!"Zero screamed in pure rage, surprising the League.

"What?"Flash asked.

"You guys won't kill because if you do. You will think that you will never come back. Big deal, so what if you killed monster's, stop thinking about yourself and think about the people!"Zero said.

"We do."Superman said, Zero scoffed.

"Really, is that why when Joker kills so many people, you don't kill him. You send him and other's to jail so he can break out and kill more lives. Grow some ball's...not the women though, they looked good enough."Zero said, the women glared at him.

"Pervert."Diana said.

"Hey, you are wearing something that looks like a stripper suit. It's your fault, not mine. Plus you have a whip."Zero said, pointing at the whip.

"It's a lasso."Wonder woman corrected, Zero raised his eyebrows. Diana gritted her teeth when she realized she proven his point even more.

"You guy's call yourself heroes. I don't see any, just a bunch of grown up's dressed up like it's halloween."Zero said as they all glared at him like trying to shoot him with laser eyes.

"What are you then?"Aquaman asked.

"Since you obviously forgot. I am a monster, but I will protect the innocent. And destroy the evil."Zero said.

"Who are you to be Judge, Jury, and Executioner?"Batman asked.

"The world needs a warrior willing to protect them. You had done a great job. But after a while you should learn that your Justice isn't working."Zero said.

"And you think you are being a hero?"Superman said, making Zero growl. Superman thought he angered Zero because he thought he was right. Zero was angry because these idiot's just don't get it.

"Since it is hard for you to understand. I will tell you something what a heroes is. hero is a sword and a shield. The Shield protects the innocent, you guys do that. But the sword destroy the evil. That is what you are not. I let you in on a little secret. I let a man go. I thought I did a good thing. But in the end, all I got was the man, that darkness killed my brother. He brought back my brother, but he changed my brother into a sick, monster. Just like the other's. That is why my brother died. Because I let a man that has slaughtered hundred go and killed my brother. I failed to protect him but not this world. I won't let it die because you are cowards not to kill monsters."Zero said. He then holstered his weapons and turned his back to them.

"If you are not willing to protect the innocent then I will my way. You have a rule, never kill. I have my own rule, never kill an innocent. I will protect this world, you cannot stop me. I am Omega, God of destruction, defender of the weak, monster that monster's should fear. And I will protect them until the end of my day. There will alway's be evil, I will end it."Zero said as he started walking away.

"Where are you going?"Batman 'asked'. Zero turned his head.

"I'm going to bed, it's late and I want some sleep."Zero said. Superman walked towards him.

"We're not done."Superman said, Zero wanted to punch him. But he was so damn tired so he just said.

**"****Dark Hold.****"**

Superman blinked to find Zero gone.

"What?"Diana asked.

"Where is he?"Black canary asked.

"J'onn, find him."Batman ordered as Martian Manhunter nodded and tried finding Zero's mind or whatever he does.**(Seriously I don't know. Sorry.)**

"I'm sorry, but he somehow blocked his mind from me."J'onn said.

"What do we do?"Green arrow asked.

"We watch out for him. We can't allow him to kill. No matter how much he thinks it is right."Superman said as the other's nodded and took flight.

**(Apartment)**

Zero was in an apartment, the manager allowed him to stay for as long as he wanted. Zero accepted because he was too tired to argue. He looked at the ceiling, his armor at his side. He soon closed his eyes, he heard a voice before going to sleep.

**"We maybe a monster, but we will protect the innocent, just like you wanted Zero."**

Zero sighed before going to sleep. Wondering what tomorrow will be like for him in this new world.

**(Chapter end)**

* * *

**And there you have it. I'm sorry if, there was no fighting in this. It was more of a talk about what this is and that. But it felt good to write this. As you could already know I hate the Justice league. Here are some reasons. They won't kill the bad guy's. They should learn that when you send a guy to jail and breaks out like the fifth million time. They should kill them. I love the joker, he's a cool villain, but after like the hundred time he kills a civilian, Batman should kill him. In the Red hood movie, Batman alway's wanted to kill joker, the only reason he didn't is if he did. Then he will never come back. So fucking what! You killed the Joker, it doesn't make you bad. Joker has killed hundreds, grow some balls and avenge the people he killed. **

**And now about Zero being a monster. He was breed to kill, I love Zero don't get me wrong. He's a real badass in any series no matter what. But he was born to kill. He know's he's a monster(At least in my story he know's more about his past.). But he know's to never kill an innocent. That is why he is in the DC universe going to show how a real hero(Or monster hero I don't know) does all saw the Dark hold move, if you don't know it. Then look it up. It felt so good to make Zero dis the Justice league. And Diana and all the Justice league women look like their going for a girl's night out. Their not that bad looking, if they were real of course. Now prepare for next chapter where Zero meet's the Young Justice. This is going to be fun. Until next time. Omega108 out!**

**Wait! I have to ask you, my faithful reviewer's something. If you like DMC, W.i.c.t.h, Thundercats, Total drama series, or Star wars for that matter. You should go to my site and read them and review. Or not. It was just a suggestion. But if you do. Please review. Okay, now Omega108 is out! Peace!**


	4. Kids and the Loose cannon RE!

**Here is the next chapter. In this chapter, Zero will meet someone that some might know, and some don't. Anyway's, on to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter three: Kids, and the Loose cannon.**

**(Mount justice)**

In the secret lair of the mountain. The Young justice were sitting around, waiting for anything new to happen. Megan was cooking some cookings, Wally, Robin, Kaldur, and Superboy were watching Tv, and Artemis was testing out some new arrows.

**"Reconized A2 Batman"**

Soon Batman came out of the teleporter with a serious look...like always. He looked at all of them.

"We have a problem."Batman said.

"What kind of problem?"Kaldur asked. Batman typed in a few things and a video of Zero talking with the press.

"He call's himself Omega, God of Destruction."Batman. said.

"Doesn't look like a God of Destruction with that much hair."Wally said.

"I like it."Megan said, she looked at her hair and with her powers, made it as long as Zero's before forming it back to normal.

"Seriously, how does he not trip on it."Robin said.

"He killed Bizarro."Batman said, shocking everyone but Superboy and Megan. Superboy because he never heard of Bizarro, as did Megan.

"Who?"Superboy asked.

"Bizarro is a like a doppleganger for Superman."Robin explained.

"So he's what? Like a clone?"Superboy asked.

"Like an opposite of Superman, with opposite powers."Batman explained as he showed the battle of Zero and Bizarro. The kids were amazed that this man defeated Bizarro without much. Then the scene ended with Bizarro's head off.

"Woah, talk about overkill."Wally said.

"He said he is a hero, protecting the innocent. We need you to stop him."Batman ordered.

"Wait, you want us to stop the hot blonde?"Artemis asked, ignoring the fact that she called Zero hot."He's not bad looking."Artemis thought.

"Yes."Batman said simply.

"So you want us to stop this guy who killed Bizarro?"Wally asked.

"Yes, now get ready, you will be leaving to Metropolis in ten minutes."Batman said as he turned around and left. It was now silence.

"So we get ready?"Wally asked.

"Yes, let's prepare."Kaldur said.

"The guy killed Bizarro."Artemis said.

"So, probably because he got lucky. We can do this no sweat."Wally said, confident.

"What do you think he's doing now?"Megan asked, looking at the picture of Zero.

"Probably torturing some poor civilian."Robin said.

**(With Zero)**

Zero held his pray firmly in his hand's, The pray had no chance. Zero licked his lips then...he took a bite of the Double Bacon Cheeseburger. He was in a Jack in the Box, eating his food he ordered. He was thinking about the other night with the League. They piss him to no end, he will admit that there Justice is good. But it lacks what is needed to save the world. Their just to stubborn to admit it. It was Nine at night, he finished his burger and tipped the cashier.

He wore a a black shirt with the greek symbol the Omega, blue jeans, red bicker jacket, and fingerless gloves. He designed them to his taste. He kept his armor at the hotel. He walked to the hotel saying hello to the manager and entered his room. He sighed before taking off his cloth and putting on his gear. He took only Gambol with him since he would only be eliminating some thugs. He heard that some thugs were shipping organs. He knew he had to put a stop to this. So he opened his window and took off into the night...right after he closed the window.

**(Docks)**

Mad dog was a man with slick black hair, he wore a red business suit, and three rings on his right hand. He was the organ dealer of Metropolis and the best one there. Of course Superman or Supergirl would stop him. But after a few months in jail, he would be back in business. He looked at his men who lifting crates of organs.

"Alright boys, keep loading that stuff and soon we'll be rich."Mad dog said as the man kept loading the gear. One of the man were walking through the rows of crates, he soon saw a flash of red and looked at the spot, nothing was there. He kept walking before he soon felt a pain in his stomach, he looked down to see a black blade in it. His vision became red before black.

"Um sir, what if that Omega guy show's up?"A thug asked.

"Then we blow his brains out."Mad dog said. They heard a painful groan and turned to one of the thugs, he was shaking.

"Hey buddy, you okay?"A thug asked. The man didn't answer, instead red lines started forming from his body, then his body fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

"HOLY SHIT!"One the thugs screamed. Mad dog was shocked, what could have done this.

"Are you Mad dog?"

Mad dog and the thugs looked up to see a man with red armor, long hair, and a thin bloody katana at his side. The man wiped the blood off his sword before chuckling.

"It doesn't matter actually, you'll be dead soon."The man said walking towards them. Mad dog took a step back before looking at his men.

"Don't just stand there, shoot him you idiots!"Mad dog said, the man pulling out their guns and opening fire. The man blocked all the bullets with his sword, he charged and cut one of the men in half, he then stabbed a man in the head. He took the cleaver part and cut a thug in half. He ran along cutting thugs left and right before throwing his gun which turned into a pistol, he pulled the chain, making the gun shoot and kill a thug. He swung it around killing some thugs. A thug tried hitting him, only to get his head chopped off with the cleaver. The man then grabbed his pistol which reverted back to a sword and cut a man in the side, one half fell over Zero while the other half fell to the ground. Zero looked around to find all the thugs dead.

Mad dog was shock, this ma-no, this monster took out all his men with out a scratch. The man turned to Mad dog. Mad dog took out his Luger and aimed it at him. The man walked towards him.

"Stay back you freak!"Mad dog warned, the man kept walking.

"I'm warning you!"Mad dog said. The man kept walking towards him.

"Die!"Mad dog screamed, pulling the trigger, the man swiped the bullets away before stopping a couple of feet away from Mad dog. Mad dog was sweating like a pig.

"Alright, I'm giving y-"

Mad dog didn't get to finish when the man took out his blade and slashed at Mad dog...like a couple feet away from him. The man turned his back to Mad dog, Mad dog didn't make a sound as the man sheathed his blade. Mad dog then fell to the ground in pieces.

Zero took a deep breath before looking back at Mad dog's body.

"People like you don't deserve to live."Zero said, walking away. He found a hose and turned it on. He washed the blood off him as well as his hair. When he was done he turned off the hose and walked away. He then heard the sound of a ship and looked up to the sky. He then saw the star's deform a bit. He came to realization.

"An invisible ship. Better check it out."Zero said as he disappeared into the shadows. The ship came out of camouflage to show Miss Martians martian ship The bottom hatch opened and the Young justice came out. When they landed, they were met with the bodies of the thugs. They were shock and trying to hold their stomachs.

"Oh my god!"Artemis said, shocked at who ever did this.

"This must have been the work of that Omega guy."Robin said. Zero heard him and rolled his eyes.

"No shit sherlock."Zero thought, it was like looking at a minny version of the JL, only it was but more annoying. The girl's didn't look bad though, in fact they were cute in Zero's opinion. He looked at the...green one.

"Why is she green. Must be related to the older one. But why does she have hair, and a different aura around her."Zero thought, indeed, unlike the older one who had a green aura, she had a white one.

"Why do you think he did this?"Kid flash asked.

"It doesn't matter. We're taking in this murderer."Robin said.

"Murderer? Please kid, what these thugs did was murder, I just avenged the people who died. I guess it's time I show myself."Zero thought.

"It looked like he cut them down with a blade of some sort."Robin said.

"A high frequency blade. I call her Gambol shroud."

The team turned to see Zero standing there in the middle of the bodies, they got in battle stance. Zero just scoffed.

"Please kids, I'm not your enemy. Only if you want me to be."Zero said.

"We're taking you in for murder."Kaldur said, Zero raised his eyebrow.

"Murder? Is it murder when I avenge the people who died?"Zero asked.

"You killed these people."Wally said, Zero rolled his eyes.

"I've killed monster's not people. Yes it was murder, but only in your eyes. In mine it is avenging the people who they killed and were going to sell their organs to the highest bidder."Zero said.

"You killed them, you're a monster."Robin said.

"I know what I am. But don't act like you are all innocent."Zero said.

"I've never killed anyone."Robin said, he threw some birdarangs at Zero. Zero side-stepped two and caught one. It beeped in his hand before exploding. Robin smirked before his eyes widened as Zero walked out of the smoke, dusting himself off.

"If that's all you got then I don't know why I'm here."Zero said as he turned and walked away.

"Don't worry, this will be over quickly."Kid flash said, super speeding to Zero, this guy reminded Zero of Boomer Kuranger, he just turned with his foot out. Kid flash didn't have time to stop when Zero tripped him and he crashed to the ground. Zero looked at him.

"You depend on your speed. Which is sad."Zero said as he turned his head to dodge a punch from Superboy. Superboy kept on throwing punches as Zero dodged them.

"This guy has no technique. He also reminds me of Superman, if this is how he fight's then I don't know why I try."Zero said as he had enough and caught Superboy's fist. Superboy widened in shock. Zero then started spinning in a circle holding onto Superboy, he then let go sending Superboy into a crate. Zero dusted his hands and walked away, only to hear the sound of Superboy growl. He turned to see Superboy lifting up the crate he was in and throwing it at Zero. Zero took out Gambol's katana and cut the crate in half. He ducked to avoid a whip of water that tried to hit him. He looked at Aqualad.

"Just give up. I don't want to hurt you."Zero said.

"A warrior never surrenders."Aqualad said, taking out his water-bearers, he slashed at Zero only for him to dodge and kick Aqualad. Zero turned his arm into it's buster before slamming it into Aqualads chest, sending him into a crate. Zero looked at Aqualad as he grabbed an arrow that was mere inches from his face. He looked at the Artemis.

"Come on archer girl, let's dance."Zero said. He ran at her as she fired three arrows. Zero side stepped them and kicked her."Sorry, I hate when I have to hit girls."Zero said, he soon saw the crates around him start floating. He looked to see the green girl floating with her eyes green. She then threw the crates at Zero. He took out Shroud and cut them all to pieces before running at the girl. He was about to slash before stopping in mid-air. He sheathed his katana and looked at the team.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot here. How about we introduce each other, I'm Omega, God of Destruction."Zero said, bowing to them.

"Why would we tell you who we are?"Robin asked, glaring at Zero.

"Because it is rude not to answer who you are when you fight someone. I told you who I am."Zero said. Megan, being a nice person and such, floated towards him.

"Hi, I'm Miss martian, or you can call me Megan Morse."Megan said, Zero took her hand and kissed it.

"What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl."Zero said, making Mega blush. Zero turned to the others.

"And you guys are?"Zero asked.

"And why should we tell you. How do we know you aren't working with the bad guys?"Kid flash said.

"Because I killed Bizarro and you are very annoying."Zero said, he turned to Aqualad.

"I am Aqaulad, or Kaldur."Aqualad said. Zero turned to Robin.

"Robin, and that's all you get you murderer."Robin said, glaring at Zero.

"Yep, you are definitely like your teacher, annoying like him too."Zero said, he turned to Artemis.

"Artemis, Artemis crook."

"Ah, the name of the goddess, beautiful as one too."Zero said, Artemis couldn't help but blush. He turned to Superboy.

"Superboy."He said simply.

"Don't want to tell me it to?"Zero asked.

"I don't have one."Superboy said, Zero widened in surprise. He turned to Megan.

"Is he serious?"Zero asked, Megan nodded.

"He was cloned with the DNA of Superman."Kaldur said. Zero felt bad, he knew what it felt like to be cloned. He walked up to Superboy and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Kid, I'm surprise Superman didn't give you a name."Zero said, making Superboy scoff.

"Like he pays attention to me."Superboy said, making Zero eyes widened in surprise and anger.

"Hold the fuck up. Mind my language ladies."Zero said to the girls, he turned back to Superboy."Your telling me Superman, your DNA donor, the supposedly strongest hero in the Justice league, doesn't pay attention to you, a suppose son of him. And he doesn't even pay attention to you?"Zero asked. Superboy nodded, Zero knew his 'father' created him to be a weapon of war, but at least he took the time to pay attention to him and give a him a name. Zero sighed in irritation.

"Now I hate the League even more."Zero thought.

"Why are we listening to this murderer?"Robin said.

"Hey, it's not murdering, it's avenging. There is a difference...Ok maybe it's not but I did it because I avenged the people."Zero said.

"You killed these men."Robin said, Zero was really getting pissed of this kid.

"Alright kid, you want to go there, let's go there. You said you never killed yes?"Robin nodded."I call bullshit. You have killed as everyone here. You won't admit it but you have. Let's take Poison Ivy's plant's for example because they are the only one that are that you killed. They have a life, to breathe. And you kill them every time you try to take down Poison Ivy. They have only obey their master and you kill them yet you won't kill people like the Joker who has killed over a hundred people. Some hero...Boy blunder."Zero said. Robin stayed silent because he had no good retort. Zero turned to the others.

"Yes I will admit what I did is wrong. But it is fair for the people. The villains of this world have lived in this world long enough. Some can be free, but some like The Joker, Scarecrow, and Metallo there is no hope for them. Yes I am a monster, but I will protect the innocent."Zero said as he unsheathed his sword. He looked at Superboy.

"Next time we meet, you better have a name. Or we're going to have a talk with Superman. See you around kid."Zero said, patting Superboy. He looked at Megan.

"We're not so different."Zero said, confusing Zero. He turned to Kaldur.

"You don't annoy me."Zero said simply and turned to Kid flash and Robin.

"Both of you annoy me to no end."Zero said, leaving a fuming Robin and Kid flash. He looked at Artemis.

"See you soon Goddess of the hunt. And I like your ribbon."Zero said walking away.

"Huh?"Artemis said, she looked down to see her ribbon gone, she gasped and turned to find Zero gone.

"How?"Kaldur asked.

"It doesn't matter. We have to find him. Megan, can you find him?"Robin asked, Megan tried finding Zero's mind but she couldn't.

"Sorry, he must be blocking me somehow."Megan said.

"What are we going to tell Batman?"Robin said.

"Tell him he got away."Superboy suggested.

"Probably won't work. But we have no choice."Kaldur said, they walked to the ship, Superboy stayed behind, he was thinking about Zero. This guy who just met him, was actually caring like he was some little brother. He actually cared when he found out he had no name.

"Superboy are you coming?"Megan asked. Superboy nodded and walked to the ship. She followed him and was thinking about Zero to. She was confused about what he said.

"What does he mean we're not different. Is he really like me?"Megan asked to herself as she started the ship and it took off to the Mountain.

**(Three day's later)**

Zero was standing on a ledge, staring across Metropolis. The wind blew his hair around. He then heard an explosion and looked out in the distance to see a bank on fire. He jumped to it to see a giant person run out. This guy had a hulk like form, long shortish orange hair compared to the body, had rips that showed his muscles, I'm not kidding, you could see the muscles on the inside. He had black pants and bags of money in his hands. He was grinning when he got knees in the face and sent into a car. The guy got out and was faced to face with Zero.

"You do know you could work for money? You look like you could lift like a hundred ton's of metal."Zero said, only the guy roared and charged at him. Zero jumped over him and blasted him with a charge shot, sending the guy to a wall. Zero took out his visor and it showed the guy and some things about him.

"Mammoth huh? I wonder why they call you that?"Zero asked, only Mammoth charged at him. Zero stood there until an explosion hit Mammoth, sending him into a car

"How did you like that bitch!"

Zero turned to see a girl. She had blue that was braided in a pig tail and was as long as Zero's hair. She wore a very revealing clothing, a bra, one side pink and the other black with a belt under it with bullet's on it. She had purple short jeans with a four-part buckle, a long nylong on one leg, purple boots, a long sleeve on her left arm, gloves, blue tattoos on her right arm to waist, a rocket that resembled a shark, a minigun that had bunny ears, and an energy like pistol. She was smiling, and Zero could see her purple eyes. In his opinion she was hot.

"How's it going hot stuff?"The girl asked.

"Nothing really beautiful. I'm Om-"

"Omega, the God of Destruction. I saw how you killed Bizarro and I got to say, it turned me on."The girl said, eyeing Zero's body. Zero was confused, this was the first girl in this universe that would say something like that. But hey, who was he to argue. They saw Mammoth get up and roar at them.

"Would the lady like a dance?"Zero said, holding out his hand. She took it.

"I would love to."The girl said, and with that Zero swung her, making her kick Mammoth in the face. She landed on her feet and then out of everyone around, Zero and the girl started dancing. They were doing the moving around and avoiding Mammoth's slam, while kicking him. Mammoth growled before picking up a truck and throwing it at Zero and the girl. Zero and the girl went low with the girl on the ground and Zero holding her.

"The names Tina, the Loose cannon."The girl, now identified as Tina said. Zero chuckled. And took out Rose in gun form shooting Mammoth in the head, not even looking at him.

"Nice to meet you Tina."Zero said as they started Dancing again. Zero started spinning Tina as she took out a grenade with teeth and threw it at Mammoth's shoulder. It exploded and sent Mammoth to the ground. They stopped dancing and bowed to the crowd. Zero turned to Tina.

"What were you going to do if I didn't Mammoth?"Zero asked.

"Then I'll kill him myself. I lost my parent's to the villain's and I want to be like you."Tina said.

"Like me?"Zero asked.

"Yes, you see I am crazy. But I would never hurt a innocent. I was wondering if I could be with you when you free the people. Please?"Tina asked, giving the puppy dog face. Zero thought about this, she was willing to kill to save the people, plus she is hot. She looked insane, but then again. He was a monster, he she is willing to be a monster to protect. Then who was he to stop her.

"Alright, I trust you. Plus your hot."Zero said, looking at her ass. She didn't seem to mind, since she was staring at his. They heard a roar and saw Mammoth getting up.

"Shall we end this?"Tina asked, getting out her rocket. Zero took out his Saber.

"Let's end this."Zero said as he charged, Tina fired her rocket hitting Mammoth in the chest. Mammoth kept charging as Zero dashed towards Mammoth. He swiped his sword.

**"Hurricane Fang."**Zero yelled, his saber turning pink, Zero slashed past Mammoth. Mammoth stood there until half of his body fell to the ground. Zero holstered his saber. He looked at Tina.

"Tina, let's show this world monster's why they should fear us."Zero said. Tina nodded, both walked away. Towards the Jack in the Box to eat some food.

**(Unknown)**

In total darkness, it showed a video of Zero beating Bizarro and another screen of Zero and Tina now killing Mammoth. Then multiple camera's showed people covered in white. One of them looked at the others.

"This warrior is becoming troublesome."It said.

"Then what do you suppose we do?"Another one asked, this one female.

"I think we should send one of our light members, see how strong he really is. He may of been to beat Bizarro and Mammoth, but they were not that strong."Another one said.

"A good idea, but who?"The female asked.

"I have an idea."Another one said, showing a picture of a man.

"That could work. Fill him in. No matter what, we will make this God of Destruction see the light!"Another man said, the camera's disappeared into total darkness.

**(Chapter end)**

* * *

**And there you have it. I know, it wasn't the best chapter. The ending wasn't the best but anyway's. Your probably wondering why Zero and Megan are not so different. Zero is a monster, while Megan is a monster to her people. A white martian. I just thought they seemed so similar. Anyway's, why I added Jinx was because I like that character, I named her Tina because, well there is already a Jinx so yeah, Tina. She will only be the character from that series. And about Artemis, I don't know if the Goddess Artemis is the Goddess of the hunt. I really don't know. But anyway, who did the Light send to kill Zero and Tina, will you find out in the next chapter, probably not. But you might meet the Tamaranian twins. Until next time on Drago-God dammit, I mean Omega's Resolution. Omega108 out!**


	5. Tamaranian's and Adam

**Here is the chapter that you all been waiting for. Well not really but it's here. Oh and when you see the name of the song. Type it up and listen to it while reading. And don't be afraid to review. Also, I rewrote this because I realized that I made Starfire a little bit...innocent. I think I based her more on her Teen titan version a bit. I apologize. On to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter five: Tamaranians and The Adam.**

**(Unknown)**

In a dark room, a light opened up to show a man, he had short black hair, pointy ears, he wore a black shirt with a yellow lightening on it, a small cape on the side. and black pants. He was looking at the video with Zero and Tina's battle with Mammoth. He looked at the other screens with the lighted people.

"I have to take care of him?"He asked.

"Yes, Black Adam."The female said.

"Why? He doesn't seem so tough."The man now identified as Black Adam asked.

"Because you are going to test how really strong he is."A male voice said. Adam scoffed.

"What if he is a waste of my time?"Adam asked.

"Then finish him and his new friend. It's not that complicated."Another voice said.

"That blonde loser has no idea what he's in for."A snotty voice said.

"He seem's to have a new partner."Adam said, looking at Tina.

"Don't worry, _Monsieur_ Ivo gave us something to help you."A vocalized voice said, a door opened up. You couldn't see the thing, but the red eyes were the only thing that was shown. Adam smiled evilly.

**(Mount Justice)**

The Young justice were sitting around, some were thinking about what Zero said. Some were pissed at him.

Artemis because he took her ribbon.

Kid flash because Zero called him annoying.

Robin because Zero mocked him.

Megan was still confused what he said still.

Superboy wasn't really, just confused on why Zero cares about him.

Kaldur wasn't really thinking about Zero mostly because he doesn't piss Zero off.

"I can't believe we lost to that guy."Wally said.

"More like he tripped you, walked out of Robin's birdarang smoke, and threw Superboy like a ragdoll."Artemis said. Soon the teleporter opened up.

**"Reconized, Superman A1, Batman A2"**

Superman and Batman came out with serious faces.

"He's did it again."Superman said.

"Did what?"Robin asked. Batman pressed a button and a screen showed up,

showing the fight with Zero and Mammoth.

"He killed Mammoth. Seriously, what is wrong with this freak?"Wally asked, unaware of Artemis and Megan's glare.

"He didn't do it alone."Batman said, soon Tina showed up in the picture.

"Who is she?"Kaldur asked. Batman presses a button and it showed a picture of Tina in a mug shot flipping it off.

"Her name is Tina summers. Age seventeen. She's what you would call a vigilante."Batman said.

"So she teamed up with Omega?"Superboy asked.

"Yes, now both need to be stopped."Superman asked.

"Why don't we leave them alone."Megan suggested. Batman and Superman looked at her.

"And why would we do that?"Batman 'asked'.

"Well, he's not really a bad guy."Megan said.

"He killed Bizarro and Mammoth."Superman said.

"Did he kill any civilians?"Superboy asked.

"No."Batman said.

"Then how does that make him a bad guy. He hasn't harm anyone."Superboy said. Superman turned to him.

"Your not believing what he says now do you?"Superman said.

"No, but doesn't mean his sense of justice isn't wrong. He saved people from dying."Superboy said.

"Superboy, why would you stick up for that monster?"Batman asked, Superboy glared at him.

"He may be a monster in your eyes. But not to me."Superboy said.

"Then what is he in your eyes?"Superman asked.

"I don't know. But at least he wants to find me a name then ignore me, unlike some people."SUperboy said, turning and walking away. Megan tried following him but was stopped Artemis.

"Omega must have plagued his mind with lies."Batman said. Megan disagreed but would not say it, she still wanted to know what Omega meant.

"We need to find him."Superman said.

"He might be in Metropolis still."Robin suggested.

"Then that is your destination."Batman said as they were turning to leave.

"What about Superboy?"Megan asked.

"I'm sure he needs to cool off."Superman said, walking into the transporter.

**(With Zero and Tina)**

Zero and Tina were in a Jack in the box. They were eating and Zero was questioning her.

"So why do you really want to fight?"Zero asked.

"I want to fight because it's fun."Tina said, Zero sighed.

"You know what I meant."Zero said, it was Tina's turn to sign.

"I wanted to fight to protect people. And to avenge my parents."Tina said, she lost her smile.

"What happen to them?"Zero asked.

"It was only two years ago when they died. When we were walking home, attacked, people were running around and I got separated with my parents."Tina said. Zero could see she wanted to cry.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."Zero said, but Tina refused.

"No, you deserve to know. Anyway, I saw them but two cars stopped me from getting to them. I tried getting to them but the car's that kept me from getting to them blew up and gave me a massive scar on my arm."Tina said, rolling up the sleeve, showing a scar along it. She rolled it back down."I found them suspended in the air along with some hostages, Superman to save the day but if he stopped he would kill the hostages and my parents."Tina took a deep breath before continuing."It turned out Wonder woman was with Superman and surprised attacked Polaris, now you think it was good thing. With Polaris out my parents fell to the ground. The problem was the giant truck suspended in the air, right on top of them."Tina squeezed her fist."I tried running to save them but it was too late, the truck, it."Tina couldn't say no more. She let a few tears down. Zero felt bad for her and wiped a few tears away, she looked at him.

"We can stop."Zero said, she refused.

"No, you need to know the rest. After that, I attacked Polaris. But Superman stopped me. I told him to kill Polaris, but he refused. Saying it wasn't in his nature."Tina said, mocking the word nature."I wanted to attack Polaris but I knew they would stop me. After that Polaris was sent to jail and I was an orphan."Tina said.

"Didn't you have a relative?"Zero asked.

"No, My dad was an only child while my mom brother died before I was born. My grandparents died. So yeah, I'm an orphan."Tina said. Zero felt bad.

"I'm sorry."Zero said.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault."Tina said.

"So after that?"Zero asked.

"After awhile, I gone sane with insanity, not Joker crazy but enough to make me hate the villains of this world. I thought for a while and decided, if the Justice league weren't going to save people, then I will. And I built these babies."Tina said, showing her weapons."I built these to hunt the people you call monsters."Tina said, Zero looked at the weapons and then at her. She looked like she enjoyed killing.

"Do you enjoy killing the monsters?"Zero asked.

"It depend's on who I killed. And how I do it."Tina said.

"I know it's not something to be proud of but I do it because I have to."Tina said, Zero thought about what she said, sure she was crazy, but not enough to kill someone. He sighed.

"Alright, but I do have a rule."

"Never kill an innocent."Tina said.

"And another."Zero said.

"And that is?"

"Some villains were manipulated into doing this. So we find them and give them a chance, Understood?"Zero asked. Tina nodded.

"Good."Zero said, they left the fast food place and walked into the park. Looking at the birds, enjoying the nice sunshine, watching the green and purple star falling from the sky. "wait what?" Indeed, two star's, one green and one purple fell into the park creating a massive explosion. All the people were in a big pile, being carried by Zero, he caught them all before the stars hit the ground. He sent them all down. Him and Tina looked at the crater the stars created.

"What do you think is in there?"Tina asked. Zero took out his saber.

"I don't know, but let's hope they are friendly. Come on."Zero said as he walked to the crater, Tina with her electric pistol out. They looked into the crater but the smoke made it hard to see. Zero was about to put his visor on when he got tackled by a red blur. Tina looked back before noticing a purple glow in the smoke. Zero was rolling on the ground, he put on his mask. He stopped and looked to see a very beautiful girls, smoking hot actually, she had red hair as long as his, beautiful green eyes, lightly tan skin, and a very revealing outfit. She was on top of him with her...ahem, assests...Damn it, they were pressing hard on his chest. Zero had to pay attention to something else...and no, not the boobs. He lifted her up and looked at her. She started speaking in some alien language.

"Uh, what?"Zero asked. She then tapped her lips. He just motioned her and felt his mask

"Probably want's to see my face, wonder why?"Zero thought and pressed a button to unlock it.

"Sorry, I just put this o-Mmph!"Zero was interrupted when the girl grabbed him and kissed him. Zero was shock, literally he doesn't even know her and she's kissing him...she's not bad though. She separated with him. Zero still had a shock look on his friend.

"Are you okay?"The girl asked, Zero was shock, this girl just talked to him and now she is speaking En-wait what?

"Did you just speak english?"Zero asked, unsure she said it.

"If that is what you call your language, then yes."She said.

"Uh, okay. I'm um...Omega."Zero said, sticking to his other name. She smiled at him.

"My name is Koriand'r. But in your language it is known as Starfire."The girl now known as Starfire or Koriand'r said.

"Nice to meet you Starfire."Zero said, raising his hand, she took it in a bone crushing handshake. Zero looked at his hand, it didn't hurt like hell but if he was normal, well it sure would.

"Strong handshake."Zero said with a chuckle. She giggled, they heard a cry and turned to see Tina flying right at them. Zero caught her.

"AGGGH!"

Zero looked up to see a girl, she looked exactly like Starfire if not for the hair, it was raven black, she also had lighter skin like Starfire, she had purple eyes, revealing outfit but black, and had looked angry as hell. Zero might of been scared if he wasn't looking at her...boobs. Yep, couldn't help himself. She started speaking in alien language.

"Okay, what did she say?"Zero asked, Starfire started speaking in alien and the girl looked at her before stomping towards Zero. He looked at Starfire.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her to speak in your language."Starfire answered.

"And how exactly do you do that?"Zero asked.

"By lip locking with you."

"Oh, okay."Zero said, until he realized what he just said, and what she said."Wait wha-mpmh!"Zero was once again kissed by another alien girl. Unlike Starfire this one was more forceful. But hell she was good. She pushed Zero away from her.

"Stay out of my way fool."The girl said, walking past him. Starfire walked back.

"Sister, please. I don't want too hurt you but I will.."Starfire said, her eyes started glowing green.

"Silence! I will end you!"The girl screamed, getting Zero out of his stupor when she said end you. He jumped right in front of Starfire.

"Now I don't know why you want too hurt each other. But you'll have to go through me first."Zero said, the girl smiled.

"Very well human. I will end you too!"The girl yelled, flying towards Zero. Zero grabbed her arm and through her into a tree.

"My friend, please don't harm my sister."Starfire begged, shocking Zero.

"That's your sister?"He got a nod from Starfire."Then why are you both attacking each other?"Zero asked.

"I will explain soon my friend."Starfire begged, Zero sighed. Helooked at Tina, she took out her minigun.

"Tina, stay with Starfire."Zero said, he turned to the girl and walked to her. She got angrily and growled at Zero.

"We got off to a bad start. My name is Omega."Zero said.

"Why should I tell my name to a weakling?"Blackfire asked.

"Because it's polite. And I like to know a beautiful girl such as yourself name."Zero said.

"Fine, I am Komand'r, but in your language it is Blackfire."The girl now identified as Komand'r or Blackfire said.

"Can you tell me why you and your sister are fighting?"Zero asked.

"Because she deserves to die!"Blackfire yelled.

"Okay, why though?"Zero asked, he didn't answer when a ship cam out of nowhere and landed in between him and Blackfire. Then the Young justice came out, making Zero groan.

"Really, out of all the time you could have popped up. You do it now."Zero said.

"We aren't letting you harm any people Omega."Robin said.

"Well bird boy, I didn't kill anyone. I was trying to have a peaceful conversation wit-Wait. where's Blackfire?"Zero asked.

"Who?"Wally asked, Zero didn't respond. He looked behind him to see Blackfire flying right at Starfire. Zero took on instinct and used his dash move to get to Blackfire, he grabbed her leg stopping her. She growled and looked at Zero. He saw her hands be surrounded by a purple ball of energy. She soon sent that energy at Zero. He let go to get the stuff off her eyes. She smirked before turning to see Tina, aiming her electric pistol in her face. Tina smirked evily.

"Payback for the bolt."Tina said as she pulled the trigger. Blackfire screeched in pain before falling to the ground, Starfire gasped. The team ran up to them to see the smoking body of Blackfire.

"You killed her!"Robin said.

"Oh don't get your panties in a knot. She's just unconscious."Tina said, Zero walked up to the unconscious Blackfire.

"Let's tie her up."Zero later, with the metal Superboy bent for them. Blackfire was tied to a tree. Zero turned to Starfire.

"Alright, now that we have time, why don't you tell us why she's doing this."Zero said, he took a seat on a bench, Starfire next to him.

"It's hard to explain my friend."Starfire said.

"I got time."Zero said. She looked at him.

"Me and my sister are princesses of the Tamaranian's."Starfire said.

"Wait, you are a princess?"Zero asked, she nodded. Zero was shock, not that he saved one, but that two princesses, hot at that, kissed him.

"Our mother died and it was one of us to bare the throne."Starfire said, Zero now understood.

"And you had too choose."Zero said, she nodded.

"My sister wanted too have the throne. But since there are two of us. Only one can have the throne.."

"And so you guys fought?"Tina asked, Starfire nodded.

"Yes Friend, we were fighting and we ended up on Earth."Starfire said.

"So she's only doing this because she want's the throne?"Zero asked.

"Yes."

"Well that's stupid."Tina said.

"I know that one of us have too have the throne. But I don't want my sister too hate me."Starfire said.

"You can tell her that when she wakes up."Zero said.

"Do you think she will understand my friend?Starfire asked.

"She's your sister, she may not show it but she loves you."Zero said, he turned to the Young justice.

"You can go now."Zero said, making a shooing motion.

"And why should we?"Wally asked.

"Because you're not here to talk. And I haven't killed any 'people'."Zero said. And just when he said that, a car came flying by, Zero had to duck by mere inches, or by his chin.

"So your Omega."

Everyone turned to see Black Adam. He was floating in mid-air, and was eyeing Zero.

"And you are?"Zero asked.

"Black Adam."

"Never heard of you."Zero said, making the Young justice sweat dropped.

"How could you not know this guy, he's pretty much the opposite of Shazam."Robin said.

"So?"

"So! He could pretty much beat you to a pulp."Wally said, Zero smiled.

"Is that right? Well then, let's get started."Zero said, taking out his saber. Tina took out her minigun.

"Two against one, seems unfair."Adam said.

"Afraid to lose?"Tina mocked, Adam laughed.

"As if, I just wanted to see if my friend isn't to hard for you."Adam said.

"Friend?"Tina asked.

**"Access Black Canary."**

Zero grabbed Tina and Starfire as a giant shockwave came right at them. They looked to see a man. He had pointed ears, green metallic pants, orange shaved hair, and red eyes. The strangest part about it was the entire body looked metallic.

**"Target alive."**It said.

"Meet Amazo. created him with the powers of the entire League."Adam said. Zero smiled and twirled his saber.

"So your saying he pretty much and one man army?"Zero asked.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Good?"Adam asked.

"Now I can take my anger from the league, out of this robot."Zero said.

"Your anger?"Adam asked.

"Yes, I have two reason why I am angry at the League. One:They allow murderer's and monster's to live in this world. And two: This one goes to Superman, he doesn't even pay attention to someone who is pretty much his son."Zero said, pointing towards Superboy."And that is why I will take my anger out of them to you and your bucket of bolts."Zero said, aiming his saber at Adam and Amazo, Tina took out her minigun. Zero turned to Starfire.

"Star, stay here."Zero ordered, but Star refused.

"No my friend, I will help you."Starfire said.

"Um no offense Star, but I think if it is best if you stay here. We don't want you to get hurt."Tina said, Starfire smiled and floated in the air, her hands now green energy.

"I assure I am quite strong and I can handle myself."Starfire said. Zero smiled.

"Alright."He turned to the Justice team."You guys get the civilians out of here."Zero ordered.

"Why should we do what you say?"Robin asked.

"You want switch jobs?"Zero asked, he got no response."Good."He turned back to Adam.

"I guess you going to kill me."Adam said.

"Well, I'm not going to send someone like you to jail. Let's end this."Zero said, mask and visor on.

"Let's rock this place."Tina said.

"What about my sister?"Starfire asked.

"If she wakes up, let's hope she is in a good mood."Tina said.

"I'm going to rip you apart."Adam said.

"Your stay on this world and the blood you stained is gone too far. Time to end this!"Zero said, they charged.

**(Play Metal gear Rising OST Stains of time)**

Adam flew towards Zero, he punched Zero only for Zero to dodge and grab his arm and throw him into a truck. Tina started firing at Amazo as Starfire fired her starbolts.

**"Access Martian Manhunter."**Amazo said, the bullets and starbolts phazed through him. Tina just kept firing her minigun.

"This guy got to come out of his little phaze thing."Tina said. Adam got back and threw himself at Zero, punching him in the chest. The force sent everything back, everything but Zero. He slid back an inch but that was it. Zero grabbed Adam's arm, crushing it, Adam screamed in pain before Zero threw him in the air. Zero then appeared before Adam before punching him to the ground. While that was going on, no one saw Blackfire coming to. She opened her eyes to see Zero, Tina, and her sister fighting two men. She started growling at seeing Zero, her eyes turned purple. Zero blocked a punch from Adam, he slashed him in the back. Adam growled before coming face to face with Zero's charged buster.

"DIE!"

Zero turned to see a very pissed Blackfire about to punch him. He dodged by a mere inch from his chin. Blackfire turned back to Zero.

"I will end you earthling!"She yelled.

"Sorry, you're going to have to get in line. He has to try first."Zero said, pointing at Adam.

"Not if I can help it."With that, Blackfire charged. Zero turned to Starfire.

"Starfire, it's going to be hard not to hurt her."Zero said.

"Please friend, don't hurt that much."Starfire pleaded.

"I'll try."Zero said, Blackfire tried punching him but Zero grabbed her arm and twisted her around to throw into a charging Adam. Tina was still firing at Amazo.

**"Access, Superman."**Amazo said, firing laser's from his eyes. Tina jumped out of the way. She took out her rocket and fired.

**"Access, Black canary."**Amazo said, sending a soundwave destroying the rocket in midair and launching Tina in the air. She was caught by Starfire.

"This guy needs to be taken down."Tina said.

"But how friend?"Starfire asked. Tina thought for a moment before she had something.

"I have an idea, but you'll have to distract him for me."Tina ordered. Starfire nodded and flew towards Amazo.

**"Access, Superman."**Amazo said, he threw a punch as did Starfire. Both fist collided, making a shockwave and sending everything blocked a punch from Adam and kneed him. Blackfire fired starbolts at Zero. He jumped out of the way. He looked at both of them before putting his arms in a way like your blocking. Energy started forming around Zero.

**"EX armor."**Zero yelled as the energy released a shockwave. Blackfire and Adam covered their vision as did Tina and Starfire. When the light disappeared, in it's spot was Zero, but he looked different. His shoulder plates became bigger, white with blue outlines, his gauntlet's also became white with blue outlines. His arm turned into a buster, it had a blue dome around it. Adam smiled.

"So you use this form as someway to scare me?"Adam mocked. Zero smiled.

"Please, if I was in Absolute, you would shit your pants."Zero said, he unleashed a buster shot that missed Blackfire and Adam. But the shockwave sent them flying. Zero grabbed Blackfire and threw her to a car. Zero then turned towards Adam and said."Let's finish this!"

Starfire fired some bolts at Amazo as they phazed through him. He didn't notice Tina behind him. She ran at him before jumping over him and dropping something in him. He unphazed at seeig Tina as Starfire stopped firing.

**"Access...Access."**Amazo said, Tina didn't pay attention to him, soon electricity started surrounding him then all of the sudden, he exploded. Tina lifted her hand and caught Amazo's head. She then started moving it.

"Access...Access. Oh look at me, I'm Amazo."Tina said, mocking Amazo with a deep voice like his, Starfire giggling. They heard a cry and turned to see Adam go flying. Adam stopped and turned back to Zero, he was walking towards

Adam.

"Y-your a monster!"Adam said, taking a step back.

"I'm so glad you realized that. You killed countless innocent. It's time they are avenged."Zero said, his buster charginbg up. He started running at Adam with his buster charging. Adam growled at Zero.

"No! I will not be defeated by you!"Adam said as he charged at Zero. Both fist and buster collided, making a shockwave sending everything and everyone back. Tina held onto Starfire as Blackfire watched, amazed at this man's strength.

"Such power."She thought. Adam soon realized he made a mistake by doing this. The buster shot's energy was too strong for him. Soon the buster fired a giant laser out, making Adam scream in pain. But Adam had to get out of here. So he flew out of the laser and appeared behind Zero. But Zero expected him to do that. Zero twirled around Adam's punch and took out his saber. Adam tried turning around but it was too late. Zero's saber penetrated his chest, right through his heart.

**(Metal gear OST Stains of time end)**

Adam groaned before slumping to the ground lifeless. Zero holstered his saber and his armor changed back to normal. He looked to find Tina walking towards him.

"You took care of Amazo?"Zero asked, Tina answered by rolling Amazo's head around her shoulder.

"He's tough on the outside. The inside not so much."Tina said, soon they caught in Starfire's bone crushing hug.

"Oh friend's that was a glorious battle!"Starfire said in excitement.

"Yeah, great."Zero said, blushing a bit as Starfire's chest was pressed too his. Tina had a hard time breathing because she didn't have super powers, you do the math.

"And it will be your last sister!"

They turned to see Blackfire. Zero and Tina got in front of Star.

"Don't stand in my way earthling."Blackfire said.

"Why do you hate your sister so much?"Zero asked.

"Why? Why? It's because she is a sniveling brat who gets everything she."Blackfire yelled, confusing Zero and Tina.

"Come again?"Tina asked.

"She got everything she wants. My people's love. Respect, everything. While I get nothing."Blackfire said.

"Then what do you want...Besides your sister's demise?"Tina said/asked.

"When our mother died, it was said the oldest get the crown. But no, my 'dear' sister got it. When I am the oldest."Blackfire said, growling at Starfire.

"Then why didn't you tell her that. I'm sure she would give it to you."Zero reasoned.

"Yeah right, she got everything she wanted. I highly doubt she would do that."Blackfire said.

"That is not true sister."Starfire said, Blackfire snarled at her.

"Silence you!"

"No she's right."

Blackfire turned to Zero and asked."What?"

"It is true, she got everything, but she didn't want those."Zero said, Blackfire scoffed.

"Then what did she want, earthling?"Blackfire asked.

"Your love and affection."Zero answered.

"What?"Blackfire asked.

"When Starfire told me that your mother died. You were the only one she had. Yes, she does get those. But all she ever wanted was the love from you. Your her only family, your people can give her all the treasure and love they can give. But they can't give what real family gives."Zero said. Blackfire turned to her sister.

"Is this true, sister?"Starfire nodded.

"Yes, I didn't care about the crown, or the respect. Dear sister, I just wanted your love. I am sorry you didn't get the crown. But I don't care for it. I care about you."Starfire asked, walking towards Blackfire and hugged her. Blackfire tensed, before relaxing and returning the hug. They parted.

"I forgive you, sister. You were just upset."Starfire said. Blackfire eyes returned to normal. She smiled and hugged Starfire.

"I understand. And I am sorry. Sister's?"Blackfire asked, Starfire nodded and hugged her.

"Sister's."Starfire answered, they were still hugging when Zero and Tina walked up to them.

"Now that is family love."Zero said. Blackfire glared at them.

"I am still furious at you two."Blackfire said, pointing her finger at Zero and Tina.

"Uh, why?"Tina asked.

"Because you have proven you are far stronger then me. But when I come back, I will beat you to the ground."Blackfire threatened. Zero smiled.

"Sooo, that's a date?"Zero asked.

"I do not know what this date is. But if it means battling both of you then yes."Blackfire answered. Zero smiled.

"Work's for me."Zero said. Blackfire turned her back and took to the sky. Starfire turned to Zero and Tina.

"I will miss you both my friends."Starfire said, hugging both of them.

"Come back soon, I can show you what a manucure is."Tina said, Starfire nodded and hugged Zero.

"I will miss you a lot friend Omega."Starfire said, she kissed his cheek and turned to walk away.

"Zero."Zero said, making Starfire and Tina to look at him.

"What?"Starfire asked.

"My real name is Zero. But keep that a secret."Zero said. Starfire smiled.

"Zero."She thought as she took to the sky. Zero and Tina waved at them.

"See ya Starfire, see ya Blackfire."Tina yelled to them.

"I will end you!"Blackfire yelled, and kept flying. Star's response was less rude.

"Goodbye friend Tina. Friend Omega, maybe someday you will be a great husband."Starfire said, then she took to the star's.

"Comeback soon."Zero yelled, waving at the fleeting form of Starfire and Blackfire. He just realized what Starfire just said.

"Wait, did she say husband?"Zero asked, Tina shrugged.

"I don't know. Zero huh?"Tina asked, raising an eyebrow. Zero chuckled.

"Sorry, I was going to tell you soon. At least you know now."Zero said.

"Nice name though."Tina said.

"Thanks."

"I thought you kill monsters."

They turned to see the Young justice team.

"Did you hear anything?"Zero said.

"No, we just got here to see that both alien girl's gone. I thought you said you kill monster's."Robin asked/said. Zero turned away from him, looking to the sky.

"Blackfire and Starfire aren't monster's. They just need to settle their differences. And they did."Zero said, he then started walking away.

"That's great, but now we have to take you in."Robin said, Zero chuckled.

**"****Dark hold****."**

Soon Zero and Tina was gone in a blink.

"Oh come on!"Robin said.

"Where do you think he went?"Artemis asked.

"Who knows, but we have to find him."Kaldur said, soon they all started splitting up to find Zero and Tina, not even looking in the most noticable spot.

**(Jack in the box)**

Zero and Tina were now eating some burger's and milkshakes.

"To a new partnership."Zero said, raising his shake. Tina raised her's.

"To a new partnership."Tina said, both bumped shakes and started digging in.

**(Unknown)**

The light watched the fight and were angry.

"This man has proven far stronger than before."The female said.

"What should we do with him?"A male asked.

"Nothing, stick to the plan. We can't allow this warrior to stop us."Another

male said. Soon the light screen turned off. And the room was total darkness. But then you could hear the sound of footsteps. A keypad opened up and a figure pressed a few codes before showing Zero again.

"Interesting, is he connected to the other one?"The figure said, watching the video of Zero.

**(Chapter end)**

* * *

**And there you have it. If you listen to the song. It probably didn't go well with the battle's meaning. But don't worry, it will. And if you haven't seen the armor. I was probably wrong about why Blackfire hates Starfire, but fuck it. It's a Fanfiction. If your wondering about the EX armor, It is now on my profile. Anyway's, the death with Tina's parents, I made is up. And why Polaris, I don't know. I was going to say the Joker, but decided to go with Polaris. And I added some new member's to the harem.**

**Harem: Big Barda, and Vicki Vale. Until my next chapter! Omega108 out!**


	6. Magic is the answer to everything

**Hey my readers. How is it going? I hope you guy's like this chapter. Please review. And I need to talk about this. Copperhead.**

**Girl:four**

**Boy:Zero**

**What's up my reader's, it's okay if you answer no. But Copperhead is not that bad looking, in a way. Don'y judge me. Now onto the story.**

* * *

**Chapter six:Because magic that's why.**

**(Mount justice)**

The Young justice were waiting for Batman too arrive with there new mission.

**"Reconized, Red Tornado, B8."**

Red Tornado exited out before walking up to the computer.

"We got a emergency from one of our leaguers."Tornado said.

"Who is it?"Kaldur asked. Batman entered a few things before it showed a man in a blue costume with a golden mask.

"His name is Doctor Fate , also known as Kent nelson. He is a ex leaguer."Tornado said.

" Doctor Fate?"Wally asked.

"He is a master in magic and other sorcery."Kaldur answered.

"Socerey, right."Wally said, truth is Wally never believed in magic.

"Magic, I love magic."Megan said. Until now, Wally smiled and zoomed next to her.

"Who doesn't."Wally said, trying to impress Megan while Artemis scoffed.

"We got an emergency from him in his tower."Tornado said. He walked over to

Kaldur and handed him a key."This will get you in. Good luck."Tornado said he walked into the transporter.

"Well then, let's go meet mister magic man."Wally said. They went to the martian ship.

**(Apartment)**

Zero woke up to find himself on the couch. He gave the bed to Tina mostly because he was being nice...That and he was trying not to do anything with her. She was a great girl, hot, funny, sexy, crazy, the kind of girl that said boner. He looked at the bed to find her gone. He noticed a piece of paper on his chest. He took it, it was from Tina.

_'Hey, went to go get food. Be back in a few. Love ya. Tina'_Zero read the paper over, but mostly the part with the love ya part. Did she mean it, or was she kidding, who knew. He heard the door clicked and in came Tina, with pizza, sweet.

"Sup."Tina said.

"What you get?"

"Pepperoni and cheese."

"Sweet."

They sat down to eat. Zero was thinking about what Tina wrote.

"Zero?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you come from?"Tina asked, making Zero choke for a moment.

"Why do you want to know?"Zero asked.

"I just want to know. After seeing you on tv and all that you said. I was going to think you were from Gotham."Tina said.

"No I am not from Gotham, wherever that is."Zero said.

"Then where are you from?"Zero sighed and set his pizza down.

"Can you keep a secret?"Zero asked. Tina nodded, Zero sighed.

"I'm...from a different dimension."Zero answered, surprising Tina.

"Really?"

"Really."

"How did you get here?"Tina asked.

"I was fighting a man I considered my opposite. He and I were fighting when we got transported here."Zero said.

"What happen after?"

"I was transported to a place called Cadmus."Zero said, making Tina gasped.

"What?"

"Cadmus is what's been giving the Justice league trouble. Some say they used cloning experiments."Tina said.

"Wait, so Superboy was created by Cadmus?"Zero asked.

"I guess."

"Well then, I guess I have a new mission besides eliminating evil."Zero said.

"What's that?"Tina asked.

"Getting rid of Cadmus."Zero said, they were about to eat before they started screaming, they saw images of a tower in a park reappearing and disappearing. Then a door opened and a light showed inside before it all stopped, but not before hearing words that sounded old.

"Help me."

Zero took a deep breath, he looked at Tina.

"What was that?"She asked.

"I don't know, but it sound's like someone wants our help. Come on."Zero said, putting his gear on.

"What if it is a trap?"

"Then we kill who ever set it. Do you know where the park is?"Zero asked.

"I might, let's roll."Tina said as she hefted her gun on her shoulder. They nodded at each other before jumping out of the window.

**(Park)(I forgot where it is.)**

Zero and Tina walked into the park and into a clearing.

"Where is the tower we saw?"Tina asked.

"You saw how it disappeared and reappeared. It must be invisible."Zero said.

They were about to walk when a wind pushed them back. Then the martian ship came out of it's camouflage.

"Are you shitting me?!"Zero yelled as he saw the Young justice came out. They could see his angered expression.

"Aw, what's wrong. Sad that we're here?"Wally asked.

"Superboy, Megan, Artemis, and Kaldur no. You flashy, yes!"Zero said.

"What are you doing here anyway's?"Aretmis asked.

"Someone called us in our mind for help. We came here."Tina said. They were going to continue when a golden light flashed and a door showed up.

"This must be it."Kaldur said, getting the key out of his pocket. He walked towards the door. It opened and they entered.

"I can't wait to meet him."Megan said.

"Meet who?"Zero asked.

" Doctor Fate, a great sorcerer."Megan said. they kept walking before a golden image of an old man appeared.

"Greetings, you have entered with a key but the tower does not reconize you. Please state your purpose and intent."It said. Wally looked at Megan and smiled before walking up.

"We are true believer's. Here to find Doctor Fate ."Wally said. The image disappeared before the ground starting opening up. Zero glared at Wally.

"I'm going to kill you if you survive."Zero said, before they all fell in to a pit. Zero took out The **D Glaive**. A giant staff with one sharp end. Both sides met both wall as Zero held onto Tina. Superboy and the others held on to it as Superboy lifted them up.

"I hope this thing will hold us."Superboy said.

"Don't worry, this thing can take a lot. Zero said, Zero then realized that Wally didn't finish.

"Listen, you sent me and Tina to come and help you. I don't why the other's are here but my guess is they are trying to save you."Zero said. With that, metal door's opened up and covered the lava. Zero took his D Glaive as they landed in the ground. Artemis growled before pushing Wally.

"Hey, what is that for?!"Wally asked, Artemis was about to punch him when Zero stopped her fist in mid-air. She looked at him, even though the mask was on, he told her to stop. She glared at Wally.

"That was for lying nearly getting us killed trying to impress a girl! You call yourself a "True Believer" and because of that we all nearly died!"Artemis yelled.

"W-Wally you don't believe?"Megan asked in a somewhat hurt tone. Wally sighed.

"Fine! Fine, I lied about believing in magic but magic is the real lie!"Wally said, putting it all out of the open.

"Wally, I have spent years studying at the Conservatory of Magic at Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my Water-Bearers."Kaldur said.

"Dude, have you ever heard of Bio-electricity?"Wally asked, Artemis became more and more irritated by him. She wanted to punch him but Omega would stop her.

"You're very closed minded for someone that can break the speed of light in his sneakers."Artemis said.

"Hey, I'm probably not the only one. What about you two?"Wally asked, pointing at Zero and Tina.

"Us?"Zero asked.

"Yeah, seriously you can believe in magic."Wally said.

"That's not true, right Omega?"Megan asked. Tina scratched the back of her head.

"Well, I wasn't alway's a believer. But hey, there are aliens, and superpowered beings. So if those are real, then magic has to be real."Tina said. They all turned to Zero. Truth was Zero wasn't alway's a believer. But hey, this is coming from a guy that had an older brother named Magic man.

"Well, I haven't seen magic. But hey, just because you haven't seen it before. Doesn't mean it ain't real."Zero said, putting his hand on Megan shoulder, she blushed.

"I may have not of seen magic. But considering the disappearing tower. It seems real to me."Zero said, Megan smiled.

"Come on, it was probably some camouflage."Wally said.

"Then people would have bumped into it."Zero said.

"If you do not believe in magic, then this will help."Kaldur said, opening a door to the bottom.

"Wait don't the heat!"Wally said, but it was too late. The door opened but Instead of lava, it was snow.

"Great, the one time I didn't bring a coat."Tina said, shivering. They walked in.

"Still don't believe?"Artemis asked.

"We're obviously in some pocket dimension."Wally said. Then a golden cane showed up.

"And what about that?"Artemis asked.

"Probably the old man cane."Wally said, he was going to touch it, but was stopped by Zero. Zero grabbed his collar and pulled him visor to face.

"That's enough! We get it. You don't believe in magic. But I swear if you touch something that will kill us. I will go Omega on you and trust me. You do not want to see Omega, am I clear!"Zero yelled. While he was busy yelling at Wally, Megan walked up to the cane, Zero saw at the last second.

"Shit!"Zero said, he ran up to Megan pulling her away but it was too late.

The cane dissappeared, along with Megan and Zero. Tina sighed.

"Great, I'm stuck with the annoying kid while the green girl get's to hang out with my man."Tina said to herself.

**(Unknown)**

Zero and Megan appeared into who no wheres. Zero groaned to get up but felt weight on him. He opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Megan. His mask was off and their faces were a mere inch from each other. Megan madly blushed.

"Sorry."Zero muttered. Megan stood up, Zero stood up and dusted himself off.

He looked at Megan, she was still blushing.

"Come on, we got to find a way out."Zero said.

"Right."Megan said, they looked around to find stairs that looked never-ending. They walked up to them, while they were walking, there heard the sound of talking. Zero and Megan saw up ahead an old man, guy with a wand was torturing the old man. Watching them was a boy with horn hair, and a cat with stripes. Next to him was a woman with purple hair, a green dress with golden metal around it, and Zero was having a hard time not staring at her legs. The sound of the man's scream in pain got Zero. Zero looked at Megan.

"You stay here."Zero ordered, before Megan could argue. Zero was already jumping at great distance. He knee the man with the wand sending him tot the ground. Zero took out his saber and got into a stance in front of the old man.

"Well, well. If it isn't the blond loser."The boy said in a voice that sounded like a rusty screw drilling into Zero's head.

"And you are?"Zero asked.

"I'm Klarion the witch boy."The boy Klarion introduced himself."And this is my servant, Abra Kadabra."Klarion said, pointing at the man. Zero turned to the woman.

"And you?"

"Name's Circe. And you are?"The girl, Circe asked.

"Omega."

"Ah yes, the one that defeated Bizarro, and Black adam. Your handsomer then I saw you on television."Circe said, Megan, for some reason glared at the girl.

"Thanks beautiful."Zero said, she then shot light at him, he dodged and shot at her. She ducked down, Zero was about to attack when the witch kid shot lightning at Zero. He dodged and shot at Klarion, Klarion made a bubble around him, the blast was ineffective.

"Nice try loser!"Klarion mocked.

"Pretty big talk from a kid that bitches alot."Zero said, Klarion growled at him. Zero was about to charge when the old man stopped him.

"Come on. We're out gunned."The man said, Zero was about to argue when a door opened up. The man opened it, Megan ran up to them.

"In here."The man said, going in with Megan following.

"Come on Omega!" Zero growled before following. Klarion laughed.

"See how that blonde loser ran away."Klarion said, Circe scoffed.

"He doesn't realize how powerful that man is. And he was kind of hot too."Circe thought.

**(Inside door)**

Zero, Megan, and the old man entered into an elevator. The elevator light's turned on and it started moving.

"Sorry, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kent Nelson, also known as Doctor Fate."Kent said in a polite manner.

"Hello , my name is Omega, and this is Megan."Zero introduced themselves.

"Well Omega, we are in trouble. That witch is a one of the Lord's of Chaos."Kent said.

"The Lord's of who?"Zero asked.

"The Lord's of Chaos. Klarion is one of them and he wants the mask."Kent said.

"The mask?"Zero asked.

"Yes, it is the power of Doctor Fate."Kent said.

"So he is lord of Chaos, and yet he needs a mask to be more powerful?"Zero asked, Zero got a nodded."Wow, that is pathetic." The door opened and when they exited, a hole in the ceiling opened and the other's fell out.

"Friend's of your's?"Kent asked, Zero nodded. He then saw lightning coming right at them. He tackled Megan and Kent to the ground as the lightening passed them. Zero looked up to see Klarion, Abra, and Circe. He growled at them.

"Alright you little shit. Let's end this!"Zero said, he charged. Klarion opened a portal and ran into it.

"Come back here you coward!"Zero yelled, running in. The portal closed and Circe looked at the others.

"Let's dance kids."Circe said as magic formed around her.

**(With Zero)**

Zero and Klarion exited out of the portal to what looked like the top of the tower. Klarion turned to Zero as his eyes became weird, and his face was weird.**(I don't know how to describe it. It's just weird in my opinion.)**

"Let's end this loser."Klarion said, blasting out dark magic at Zero. Zero dodged and took out Red lotus, a blade that was curved but the blade was on fire. Zero then charged at Klarion and slashed fire at him. Klarion screamed at the burn.

"Get him lucky!"Klarion ordered. The cat meowed before changing into a giant tiger like cat. Zero chuckled nervously.

"Nice kitty."Zero said, the cat charging at him. Zero dodged by an inch from his chin and slashed at the cat's leg. It roared and jumped at Zero. Zero jumped over it and landed on the other side of the tower.

"Nice pet, but it won't help you."Zero said, he slashed at it with his sword, the cat hissed and tried slashing at Zero but he simply slashed at it a few times. He even raise his sword before yelled.

**"Slashing Light Ring."**

Zero sent out a fire wheel that started spinning towards the cat. It hit the cat, sending it flying into Klarion. It got back up too charged but made the biggest mistake. Zero raised his sword.

**"Wave Severing Attack."**

Zero sent out a wave of energy that hit the cat again. The cat transformed back too normal and scurried away back too Klarion who was now scared shitliss. He tried too scurry away as Zero sighed.

"What a disappointment."Zero said as he walked towards Klarion. Klarion back away in fear.

"Come on witch boy, show me your real power!"Zero said. He grabbed Klarion by the collar and pulled him to the edge, hanging him over.

"No!"Klarion screamed.

"Turn's out your Klarion the bitch boy."Zero said. He tossed them away from the edge.

"I'll let you live too give a warning too whoever sent you. Tell them Omega going after them. Now get out of my sight. But next time we meet, I won't be merciful."Zero growled, Klarion whimpered and opened a portal and entering it. Zero saw a golden helmet float in the center. He walked over to it.

"This must be the mask."Zero thought, he felt its power and took off its helmet.

"Kent said this was the source of the power of Doctor Fate what do I do with it."Zero thought. He knew that if Kent put on the mask again, he would stay as .

"No one should bear this burden."Zero said. He took the mask and put it on. A golden flashed happen but nothing changed, just Zero with the Fate helmet.

**(Zero's mind.)**

Nabu, the spirit of the helmet, found itself in a dark place. A power held him from taking over.

**"What power could do this?"**Nabu asked.

**"Me." **

Nabu turned around to find itself face to face to a shadow creature, the only thing you could see where it's blood-red eyes.

**"Who are you?"**Nabu asked, then purple tentacles shot out to hold Nabu together.

**"That does not matter. What matter's it that you tried to control my keeper's body and mind."**It said.

**"Your keeper?"**Nabu asked.

**"Yes, and for that, you will suffer the consequences."**It said as the tentacles started sapping Nabu's power. It's golden aura now became dark.

**(Real world)**

Zero took off the mask and put his helmet on.

"Nice job."

Zero turned to see Circe.

"Shouldn't you be running away?"Zero asked, trying to ignore how she swayed her hips as she walked towards him. She put her arms around his neck, her breast were pressing hard to his hard chest.

"I had to see you handsome. So what you do to the mask?"Cice asked.

"I cleansed it."Zero said, not wanting to remember what it did.

"Well, that's too bad. The light is not going to like is."Circe said, Zero's eyes widened, he remembered what the man said.

**"This could be our ultimate warrior for the light."**

"You should leave."Zero said, not caring. She then brought her face closer.

"Come on, can't I get a kiss?"Cice asked. Zero then, if by magic brought his lips closer to her, they were inches apart before Zero kissed air. He opened his eyes to find Circe gone and a rose on the ground. He picked it up and smiled.

"I love this universe."Zero thought, he then saw a door and entered it. Trying to find a way out.

**(Later)**

Zero walked out of the tower to see everyone waiting for him.

"So what happen?"Artemis asked.

"Klarion ran out like a bitch."Zero said, he looked at the mask.

"Is that?"Kent asked.

"The mask drained of its power? Yes."Zero answered. He tossed it to Tina."New souvinir."

"So what now?"Suberboy asked.

"I'm going to bed. I'm tired and nothing exciting happen. See you kids next time. See you around Dr."Zero said, waving goodbye and walking away. Tina following.

"So what do we do?"Wally asked.

"We're tell Tornado the mission was a success."Kaldur said.

"I'll stay here, see if Klarion is still here."Kent said, the other's nodding and taking different paths.

**(Apartment)**

Zero and Tina entered the apartment and started taking off their gear.

"So what happen?"Tina asked.

"I let Klarion live."

"Why?"

"So he can give warning too whoever sent him. But next time I won't be merciful."Zero said.

"Well at least we have a new souvenir."Tina said, setting the helmet on the desk."It's pretty cool Zero. Zero?"

All she got was a snore and found Zero the bed, in his pants, snoring. Tina smiled and started undressing until she was in her bra and panties. She went on the bed next to Zero and cuddled next to him. Zero didn't do anything, he just kept snoring. Tina smiled, he must be really tired. She kissed his cheek before going to sleep with him.

**(Chapter end)**

* * *

**And that is it. I know, pretty short and not exciting. I couldn't find anything exciting about this. But don't worry, next one will be great. Oh, and some chapter's will be long, and other's short. It just depends on what they are about. About Tina and Zero, their relationship is about to go to the next level. As other female in the universe is going to be. I also decided too get rid of the creatures. So Zero won't have a pet. Yet, just not this one. And Circe was introduced into this chapter, sweet! Oh and here are some more ladies added into the harem.**** I will be adding three women from the Marvel universe because one: They are hot in my opinion. And two: I decided too. Until my next update, don't be afraid to review, and vote on my poll please, thank you. And Omega108 out!**


	7. Goodbye Metropolis

**Here is the next chapter. I will admit it was a pretty random chapter. I added the female Copperhead into the harem. On to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter seven:Goodbye Metropolis.**

**(Apartment)**

Zero and Tina were sleeping on the bed. Zero was sweating and looked like he was in pain.

**(Dreamscape)**

Zero opened his eyes to find himself in a junkyard. The junkyard had bloody robots and parts everywhere. Zero looked at one of the robots, these were not robots. They were reploids. He looked at it...and it was Storm Eagle. He looked around at the bodies and it was everyone he ever fought and killed.

"Why?"

Zero turned to see.

"Iris!"

Iris was walking towards him, she had a saber...it was his. She had blood coming out of her mouth. She limped towards him before tripping. He caught and looked into her face, it was pain and betrayal.

"Why Zero?"Iris asked in pain.

"Iris?!"Zero yelled.

"You killed me..."Iris said before the light in her eyes died and her body went limped.

"Iris no!"Zero yelled, trying to wake her up. He had tears coming out of his eyes. He felt something on his shoulder and looked to see...Colonel!

"Zero, why?"Colonel said, Zero could see his eyes had no life in them. He noticed the bodies around him started getting up and crawling towards him. Even the body of Iris got back up and walked towards him.

"Get away!"Zero yelled. He had never felt fear before. He felt the ground underneath him shake and he collapse from under him. He fell into the abyss as did the bodies. He fell until slamming hard to the ground. He looked around to see nothing.

**"Hello Zero."**

Zero turned around to see a giant figure with blood red eyes. Zero growled at it.

"What the hell? What are you doing?"Zero yelled. It tsk for a second. It eyes cringed like it was smiling.

**"Ah, don't be like that Zero. After all, it was the past."**It said, Zero growled.

"The past?! The past?! I killed a lot of good people, some I felt as family and friends!"Zerp yelled, it laughed and looked at Zero.

**"Come now Zero, you are a monster. So be like one."**It said.

"No! I will not be a monster, not like the people of this world. And certainly not like him!"Zero yelled.

**"Zero, it is your nature. We were born to be monster's."**It said.

"Don't you think I don't already know that. But as I already said, I will protect the innocent with the monster. I will not hurt them!"Zero yelled, his body flashing black for a moment. It chuckled.

**"Good, I was hoping you were becoming like those grown ups in tights."**It said, Zero stopped growling and then he...chuckled?

"Yeah well, they aren't too bad. Their justice is a bit flawed but I have to respect them."Zero said as the creature nodded.

**"Yes it is hard to kill. But not for us at least."**it said, Zero nodded.

"Not for you, but I have to do it Of course there are some people in this universe that can be saved. We can give them a chance."Zero said.

"**Agreed. And some like the Joker or Scarecrow cannot be redeemed. I'm surprise that Ratman fellow didn't figure that out sooner."**It said.

"Or he want's too. But he can't because if he did. He will probably not come back."Zero said, the creature snarled.

**"That fool, if he just kill the clown and others. Gotham could be saved."**It said as Zero nodded.

"And that is our mission."Zero said.

**"Yes, to eliminate all monsters, save the innocent of this world and the evil that can be saved, and score lots of ladies."**It said, Zero sweat dropped.

"What?"

**"Oh you know. Of course during this time on this planet you gonna meet a lot of hot women. Since alot of them love to wear those weird suits. Plus it makes them look nice. It would be good to rule them, every woman loves and alpha male that can rock them in bed."**It said.

"Why? Ok first off, I will plan on doing that. And second, not with every girl I meet."Zero said.

**"Of course. I suggest that green chick and arrow girl. Plus all those Leauger chicks. Even though they hate you, they will warm up to you."**It said.

"Okay, and seriously what the heck?"Zero asked.

**"What?"**It asked, Zero just waved his hand around the bodies of reploids. The creature chuckled nervously.

**"Oh right, sorry. It was just a wake up call."**It said as the bodies disappeared and the darkness lighted up to show a futuristic area, buildings, mountains and other objects floated around(Imagine Raven's head but no emotions running around). Zero raised an eyebrow.

"Well you could of waken me up some other way?"Zero asked.

**"Hell no! It is way more entertaing to do this. Anyway, you should wake up now."**It said.

"Why?"

**"Because your girlfriend will wake up."**

"She's not my girlfriend...not yet atleast, see ya around."Zero said, his body disappearing. It chuckled.

**"See ya next time Zero."**It said, then it turned to spot on the ground.

**Poof!**

An exact copy of Iris, Marino, Layer, and all the girls Zero has ever met appeared in bikinis. It chuckled.

**"Alright ladies, do your thing."**It ordered. They all nodded.

"Yes master."They all said at the same time before...I'm not even going to say it. The creature giggled perversly.

**"Ah, gotta love this place."**It said as it watched the girls do their thing.

**(Real world)**

Zero woke up to the ray of sun light in his face. He felt extra weight on his chest and looked down to see Tina nuzzling on his chest. She was smiling.

"Looks like she having a good dream."Zero thought. He got quietly separated himself from Tina and looked at the ground. He suddenly fell on the ground. He then started doing push ups.

"One..Two...Three."Zero continued on with this. He barely had time to train and there were no holographic training halls in this place. So he kept to basic exercise. He was doing this for about an hour.

"Nine thousand, nine hundred and nintey eight...Nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine...And Ten thousand."Zero said. He was sweating a bit but wipe it off with a towel.

"Having fun?"

Zero looked too see Tina smiling at him. He smiled back.

"When did you wake up?"

"A little before you were done."Tina answered. Zero smiled and put a shirt on.

"Tina, I think its time we travel alittle. I need too know more about this place and the enemies around here."Zero said.

"Okay, where though?"Tina asked.

"What's the closest city?"Zero asked.

"Star city(I don't know if it's the closest)."Tina said.

"Then that is where we go."Zero said, he sat down.

"Hey Zero?"

"Yeah."

"What were you dreaming about?"Tina asked, Zero sighed.

"What did I do?"

"Well, you kept on saying Iris. Then a little bit later you stopped struggling and relaxed."Tina said.

"I was having a bad dream about my past."Zero said. Tina got really curious.

"You want to talk about it?"Tina asked, she sat on the bed and patted on the spot next to her. Zero sat down. He looked at Tina.

"I'm sure you saw me on the news. And you heard what I said about myself."Zero said, Tina nodded."Atleast someone did."Zero thought, thinking about the JL.

"I was having a dream about the people who I killed. Some were friends, while others were enemies."Zero said, signing. Tina put a hand on his shoulder.

"It was the past."Tina said.

"I know, but the pain they felt. It was horrible, and all because of a man who thought of nothing but control."Zero said.

"Why did you calm down last night?"

"Because it was him. He said it was a wake up call."Zero said.

"Him?"

"My monster. My inner beast as you could say. He is what I was. He can be annoying but he okay. In a psychotic way."Zero said, chuckling and Tina giggling. Zero stopped and stared at the ground.

"I was born a monster. Sometimes I wonder if I become like them. Like the ones who kill for money, pleasure, and for fun."Zero said.

"Zero, that won't happen."Tina reassured.

**"She's right. You only kill because you have too. Not because you want too. And besides Zero, your in control, not me."**The creature inside Zero reassured. Zero sighed and ran his hand across his head.

"I know what might help you."Tina said, she got behind Zero and started massaging his shoulders. Zero felt really relaxed, Tina was getting rid of all the cramps in his shoulder, god she was good. Zero felt good, he turned his head to Tina and smiled, she giggled. They looked at each other, Zero put

his hand on her cheek and brought her closer. They both closed their eyes as their lips met. It was a simple kiss before it became more passionate. They laid across the bed kissing. Zero felt her tongue against his lips, asking to come in. He obliged, both tongues wrestled for dominance as their hands roamed the others body.

**Boom!**

Zero and Tina separated when they heard the giant explosion. Zero got up and looked out the window too see a part of the bridge smoking. He looked at Tina.

"We have to hurry!"Zero said, Tina nodded and they put their gear on and set out.

**(Bridge)**

People were running around, getting out of there cars. An explosion happened and people ran around terrified. The cops made a line from letting people get in. A woman was argueing with one of the officers.

"Sir, please you have to let me in."She pleaded.

"Sorry Ma'am, we can't do anything."The officer said.

"But what about the children on the school bus?"A man asked, pointing at the bus full of scared children.

"I'm sorry, we have to wait for the fire department to get here or a Leauger."The officer said.

"Which is highly unlikly."An officer whispered to another one who agreed.

**VROOM!**

Everyone looked up to see a black motorcycle fly over them and near the fire. It showed none other than.

"It's Omega."One of the civilian's said.

"Cool!"A civilian said. Zero and Tina got off the cycle and stood in front of the fire. Zero put his visor on that showed everything in blue. It showed the kids in a yellow color. Zero looked at Tina.

"Tina, stay here."

"What? No, I want to help."

"You don't have anything to protect yourself from the fire."Zero said, running into the fire without a second word.

"Just be careful."Tina whispered. Zero was running in the fire trying to get to the bus. He walked to the door and with his bare hands, ripped it open. He looked inside to find the driver, he checked his pulse, he was still alive. Zero signed in relief, he turned to all the kids in panic. There were twelve total including the driver.

"Alright, I need you all to calm down."Zero said, they were still crying. He needed to come up with something fast. He knew he couldn't do the Dark Hold. So he would just improvise.

"Alright, everyone gather around."Zero ordered, they all gathered around."Now I need each of you to hold onto me."And they did just that. Zero put the driver on his shoulder and held the kids up. He ran out of the fire and jumped high into the air, landing right next to Tina. All the kids let go and huddled around Zero.

"It's alright, it's alright."Zero shushed them. He looked at Tina.

"You watch out for them."Zero was running into the fire.

"Wait, who else is in there?"Tina asked.

"A baby, I will be right back."Zero ran into the fire and searched around. He heard the sound of crying coming from one of the cars. He ran to it and ripped the door open. He saw the baby on its carriage. he picked it up and covered it up with a blanket. It cried a lot, Zero tried running out of the fire only to a car to explode. He covered the baby from the explosion, he looked around, he saw all the fire and all the cars were about to explode.

"Damn, time to go."Zero was trying to calm the kids when the cars in the fire exploded.

"Zero!"Tina screamed, fearing the worse. It quickly ended when Zero came out of the smoke and skidded across the pavement next to Tina. He looked down at the baby. It looked at him before giggling, Zero smiled and tickled the baby's nose. It grabbed his finger. A woman, the mother Zero thought came next to him and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you so much."The woman cried. Zero handed her the baby. Tina walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. They fist bumped each other, an officer walked up to them.

"Thank you so much Omega."The officer said, Zero chuckled nervously.

"It was nothing. I just felt like helping."Zero said, the officer chuckled.

"So Omega, what will you be doing now?"The officer asked.

"Actually, me and my partner were leaving Metropolis today."Zero answered, shocking the Officer.

"What, your leaving?"

"Yeah, we did our time here. And there is still evil out there who need to be taken down. Don't worry, we will be back."Zero reassured.

"Then who will be protecting Metropolis?"The officer asked.

"Don't worry everyone, we are here to help."

Everyone turned to see Superman and a girl with blonde hair, a blue costume that exposed her waist, a skirt, and a smaller cape than Superman. They were floating in the air.

"There's your answer."Zero said. Superman and the girl sucked in their stomach before blowing out a strong wind, taking out the fire.

"Who is she?"Zero asked.

"Her name is Supergirl. She is as strong as Superman."The officer answered. Superman and the girl Supergirl landed on the ground, smiling.

"How original, to be named after someone."Zero thought.

"It's okay, you don't have to applause for us."Supergirl said, all she got was silence. She looked around, noticing everyones glare.

"Man, they are considered one of the fastest people on the Earth. Yet they are late."Zero whispered to Tina and the officer, who agreed. Superman looked towards Zero and Tina, he walked over to them, glaring at Zero.

"What are you doing here Omega, in my city?"Superman asked, Supergirl walked next to him. She tried not to blush at the hot blonde in front of her.

"Your city. I don't see no sign that says'Superman metropolis',seriously it's a free country."Zero said. Superman glared at Zero even more.

"I don't care if you think this is a free country. Get out."Superman ordered, getting a bit close in Zero's personal space.

"Okay, you don't have to be rude. Besides where were you when the kids were about to die?"Zero asked.

"We we're coming to rescue them."Supergirl said.

"Really, you guys are supposed to be so fast you could probably get here so fast it would take like two minutes**(I really don't know)**, yet we got here before you. So yeah, get mad at me all you can. I don't care, and can you please take a couple of steps away from me."Zero said, making a shooing motion with his hands.

"I'm surprise you didn't kill anyone."Superman said, Zero sighed.

**"This guy is really annoying. You should beat the shit out of him."**The creature suggested.

"No, as much as I want to. I don't have time for this."Zero thought back.

"Alright, I get it. You don't like me. But if it weren't for me. These kids would be dead."Zero said, looking down at the kids huddled around him.

"And I thank you for that. But that doesn't mean you can go around killing people."Superman said.

"People, are you referring to the Mad dog, the man who has killed civilian's and selling their organs to the highest bidder. Or do you mean Bizarro, your opposite that has caused a lot of damage and many lives have been lost to him. Or are you referring to all the evil in this world that you let live?"Zero asked.

"And do you think of what you did makes you a hero?"Superman asked. Zero glared at Superman, he even gave off some of his red aura. Even though Superman and Supergirl didn't show it, they were scared a bit. It took them every bit of strength not too take a step back. They saw some sillhoute of a dragon around Zero.

"I am no hero Superman. I am what people would call in between. Like an Anti-hero. I save people but in my own way."Zero said.

"There is no between, you are either good or evil."Superman said, Tina scoffed.

"Last time I checked, you don't make the rules of good and evil."Tina said, Superman glared at her but Tina stood her ground.

"You stay out of this."Superman ordered.

"Why? She has as much right as you do."Zero said.

"Listen Omega, I had enough of you!"Superman said.

"That makes two of us."Zero whispered.

"Look, I know we can kill them. But we can't, we try to take the high road. I want to see them dead as much as you do. But I can't."Superman said, signing.

"I know."Zero said, surprising Superman.

"What?"Superman asked.

"I know it is hard to take a life. It is not an easy thing. But it has to be done. I won't allow people to be harmed by the evil of this world because you Leauger's are too stubborn."Zero said.

"How are we stubborn?"Supergirl asked.

"Because you won't do what is needed to save this world. Many people have lost their lives to people like Bizarro, or the Joker, and others. You are too stubborn to admit that my Justice is what needed to save this world. It is not fair for the people of this world to die without being avenged. I get it you won't kill. It is hard, I do it not because I want too. But because I have too. Don't worry, not every villain is bad, some were manipulated into doing it. They have a chance, while others like the Joker don't say. I am willing to protect these people the way you cannot. Think about what I said Superman. Without I will be leaving."Zero said, turning and walking away with Tina right behind him.

"Where are you going?"Supergirl asked, Zero turned too her and shrugged.

"Don't know yet, where ever the road leads."Zero said, he wasn't going too tell them because they would follow him. He walked away and hopped on his motorcycle with Tina hopped on they rode off.

"Should we go after him?"Supergirl asked.

"No."

"Do you think he was right?"Supergirl asked.

"No, just because he thinks his way is right doesn't mean it is. He will know that sooner or later."Superman said turning and flying away. Supergirl looked at where the spot Zero left.

"Why does he think our way is flawed."She thought before flying away.

**(High way)**

Zero and Tina were on the road driving and passing cars.

"So what do you plan too do when we get there?"Tina yelled over the wind.

"Find out what goes on there and take them out."Zero said simply. They rode on too Star city.

**(Star city)**

Zero and Tina finally stopped near an apartment.

"This seems like a good place to stay for awhile."Zero said, parking the bike and getting off. They were about to walk in when an explosion near one of the buildings. Zero and Tina ran towards it.

"Look out everybody, Livewire is here."

Out of the explosion was a woman, she had pale skin, blue spiky hair, a black suit that clanged to her body. She had electricity around her as she walked. Zero was having a hard time not staring at the girl.

"Damn, she is hot. What is with the girl's wearing the-wait, what am I complaining about? This is awesome."Zero thought. She soon noticed Zero and Tina.

"Hey, aren't you that Omega guy?"The girl asked.

"Yes I am. And you are?"Zero asked.

"Names Livewire. And don't forget about it."Livewire said.

"Oh I won't."Zero said.

**"How can you forget her with that outfit on."**The creature said.

"Zero can we please start fighting now?"Tina asked, taking out her minigun.

"Sure why not."Zero answered, taking out his buster. They started shooting Livewire who merely sent out a volley of electricity. Tina got out of the way, Zero was so lucky. He felt the shock as it electrocuted him. But he actually felt way better. His visor showed his body.

"Power at Five Hundred Capacity."A female robotic voice said. Zero was shock, but he smiled.

"How about that."Zero said. he then dashed towards Livewire and held her arms, Livewire chuckled.

"Shouldn't have done that."Livewire said, she soon started electrifying herself and Zero. She was smiling but stopped, Zero was unaffected by her electricity. She now growled at him

"You know I rather see you in oure bliss. Not growling at me like a dog."zero said, he looked around noticng all the destruction she is causing.

"Damn, I need to stop her but how?"Zero thought. Then he had idea."This might not work though."

**"What are you going to do?"**The creature asked.

"Something that will get me slapped from her or from Tina."Zero answered. He then did something that surprised Livewire and Tina, He kissed Livewire. Livewire's eyes widened in surprise but slowly closed as she melted into the kiss. The electricity died down, Zero let go of Livewire's arm as she put them around his neck, her put his arms around her waist. Tina was fuming in the back ground.

"What the hell!"She thought. Zero and Livewire parted. Livewire still in shock.

"Sorry, only way to calm you down."Zero apologized. Livewire was still in her daze.

"Um hello?"Zero asked, waving his hand in he face, she got out of her stupor and glared at Zero.

"You, who kisses a girl they barely know?"Livewire yelled. Zero chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, only way for you to stop."Zero apologized.

"What ever. Get out of my way."Livewire said. she pushed Zero out of the way only for him to grab her shoulder.

"hey, I can't let you go Miss?"

"I already told it's Livewire."Livewire said.

"No I mean your real name."zero asked.

"Why would you want to know?"Livewire asked.

"I just like to know the beautiful woman such as yourself."Zero said, Livewire tried not to blush. Which didn't work.

"Fine, my names is Leslie Willis, happy?"Livewire asked.

"Very, and such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman."Zero said. Livewire growled, but also blushing.

"Quite the charmer aren't you?"Livewire asked with venom, Zero nodded.

"Listen, I get it your trying to be all nice and humble to me so I can turn myself in. is that right?"Livewire asked.

"Wrong."

"Wait what?"Livewire asked, shock.

"Yes, I want you too turn yourself in. But I want to know why you want to do this for evil."Zero said.

"Look at me. I not exactly normal."Livewire said, lifting her arms up and down around her body.

"I just see a girl who is confused. Besides, no one is really normal. I could also help you."Zero offered.

"How could you help me?"Livewire asked.

"Well I can't turn back to normal. But I can help you get over this life as being evil and give you a better future."Zero said. Livewire wasn't sure, but he didn't seem to be lying. She really didn't have much of a choice, either way he would put her in jail.

"Fine, but I hate doing this."Livewire said, Zero smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Good choice, don't worry I will visit."Zero said. Soon the cops arrived and put Livewire in chain. They were surprised to see Livewire waiting for them. They cuffed her up, she was about to walk in when she turned to Zero and Tina.

"You better visit Blondie."Livewire said, heading into the police van. Tina turned to Zero.

"Why didn't you finish her Zero?"Tina asked.

"Because she doesn't seem bad. Just a bad history. She has a chance and I will give her it...Plus she is hot."Zero said, Tina elbowed him.

"Come on, let's head inside."Zero said, they walked into the apartment, paid the room and headed into the room. Zero landed on the bed with Tina right next to him. They fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**And there you have it. I know it was random. The fight with Livewire was boring but I promise all the other fights won't be like that. And the reason Zero let her live because she is part of the harem and because Zero said that some deserve a chance, just not most like Scarecrow or Bizarro. And you guys thought during Zero's and Tina's moment you thought it was adult content. Well I decided to cock block Zero for fun. Don't worry, there will be some. I wanted to tell you guys something, if you read the last chapter with the magic. Now the creature that talked too Zero, you guess. It's kind of like Kyuubi for Naruto. And in the next chapter you will get too see the three RWBY chicks. Until my next update. Omega108 out!**


	8. Hello Star city part one Re!

**Here you have it readers. The next chapter. This will not have Zero fighting any one, I apologize. In the next chapter though. I also like to tell you I and a follower of mine said it would be a good idea to add another boss from Metal gear into the game. He will be awesome.**

**Also, I want to tell about the harem. Now you guys probably think since it's so big it won't work. Well, it will. Trust me, I can make it work. And I will be adding one last female and that is it, I must make a decision though. Until then readers if you could, give me some ideas please. Now, on to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter eight:Hello Star city part one**

**(Star city)**

In the middle of the night, a party was going on. People were waiting in line. Three in particular stood out then the people there.

One of them was a teebage girl, about 17. She wore a tan vest with golden piping over the yellow, cleavage-and-midriff baring shirt with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. Her vest had puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of her cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She wore a brown buckle, a pouch, and a smaller banning seeming object. The same black crest appears on this banner, only golden in color. She also wore black shorts under her belt which, in the back, resembles a pleated skirt. Over the shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. She wore a orange scarf around her neck. She also wore brown, knee high boots that are made of leather, with orange socks of a different length. The right eg has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around her left boot. She had fingerless black gloves with yellow bracelets above them. She had yellow hair that flowed loose and messy. She had purple eyes and wore glasses.

The other one next to her was also a female, she had red hair in a waist length high ponytail and had vivid green eyes. She wore spartan like armor that was split into two layers. It was v shape around the neck and it wrapped around her waist. She wore a red miniskirt that end mid-thigh and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She also wore a red ankle length draper that appears to be wrapped around her skirt. She wore a bronze circlet headpiece that can be seen above her ear and under her bangs. She had boots with bronze leg. She had a bronze shield on her back with a red like short sword.

And finally the last one was a female as well, she had orange hair and turqoise eyes. Her clothing seem to be a mixand match of some sort. She wore a collared vest that ends at her waist. Under the vest are two layers, colored red and light blue respectively. She had a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape, between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces. She also seems to wear some sort of armor that begins middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. It seems that the armor was quit flexible. She had a silver grenade gun on her back.

The three girls walked in the building and were welcomed by loud music, lights flashing, and people dancing. The blonde looked at the other two.

"Alright girls, the guy we are looking for is some where here. We need to split up and find him."The girl said. The red head nodded.

"I agree, I will cover this side."She said, walking away.

"Alright Pyrrhea, Nora I need you t-Nora?"The girl said, only too see the orange haired dancing to the music.

"Nora! Come on."The girl said, pulling the girl Nora off the dance floor.

"Aw, come on Yang. I want to have fun."The girl Nora said.

"Nora, we are trying to find our target."The girl Yang said.

"Well, maybe he is on the dance floor. I'll go and check."Nora said, leaving or dancing to the floor.

"Nora! God dang it!"Yang said. She sighed before walking away. She looked around before seeing there target, he was talking to a man in a white suit. They were arguing before the man in the suit walked away, the man looked down and sat on one of the stools. He was a middle aged man with a beard, a white shirt with a black vest over it, and black pants. She smiled before walking over to him. He looked back at her before turning to the girls next to him, and with a motion of his hand they left. Yang looked at the bartender.

"Strawberry sunrise, no ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas."Yang ordered. The man looked at her.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club blondie?"The man asked.

"Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?"Yang asked.

"So you know who I am. You got a name sweetheart?"The man Junior asked.

"Yes Junior, I got several. But instead of sweetheart, you can call me Sir!"Yang said, grabbing Junior's...sweethearts...I hate to be that guy.

"People say you know everything."Yang said, pulling out her phone."Tell me where I can find her."She opened it up to show a a woman, she was african with black hair, and she wore some headdress.

"I never seen her before, I swear."Junior sqeaked.

"Excuse me?"Yang asked, tightening her grip.

"I swear sir!"Junior said, soon a buch of thugs came running towards them. Yang could see Pyrrhea looking at her and nodded to her. She looked at Nora who gave her the thumbs up.

"Looks like we have an audience. This must be kinda embarrassing for you, awkward."Yang said.

"Listen, Blondie sir! If you want to make it out of this club alive. I suggest you let me go now!"Junior said, Yang smiled before letting go. Junior signed in relief before returning to his original state.

"You'll pay for that."Junior said, walking away. Yang followed him.

"Oh Junior, I was just playing with you. Don't be so sensitive."Yang said, they arrived in the middle of the dance floor.

"Come on, lets kiss and make up ok?"Yang asked.

"Huh?"Junior asked, Yang giggled before closing her eyes.

"Uh, okay."Junior said, he closed his eyes and leaned closer to Yang, when he was about an inch away from her, he got a suckerounch to the face. He hit one of the glass pillars and landed on the ground.

**(Play RWBY I burn OST)**

People started running around, Junior was unconscious and his men looked at Yang, then they saw two of their men go flying by and looked to see a Nora with a giant hammer. Another man went flying and they looked too see Pyrrhea with a shield and a short sword with her. Some of the man started running to the others while a few started circiling Yang, she smiled before her bracelets transformed, they became yellow gauntlets with shotguns shells in them. She cocked one of her gauntlets, the thugs charged at her and tried attacking only for Yang to jump in the air. She raised her fist before falling to the ground with her fist hitting the ground. It created a shockwave that sent everyone but Nora and Pyrrhea flying. She got back up as one of them men charged at her.

She jumped in the air and kicked one of the men. She then uppercutted another that sent him flying. She kicked two away from her as more came. She punched one and kick another one so fast it was hard to keep up. She tripped another one before uppercutting him and then sending him back down. She punched another one into another thugs that distracted him for her to take him out. She saw more coming and she unloaded a round sending her to them. She elbowed him into the gut and punched him. She blocked an attack from one of them and punched him a couple times before kicking him into a pillar. She had one more and all she did was punch him a couple times and punched him away from her.

Nora was having the time of her life. Three thugs came at her but she lifted her hammer up and slammed it to the ground, it sent a piece of the floor up, the floor where the thugs were. It sent them flying over her and into the ones that were coming right behind her, a thug came from her side but that only got him a hammer to the face. She then transformed her hammer into its grenade launcher form. She shot a round that took a group of them out, she shot a couple more into a group of thugs coming out right at her. She holstered her weapon on her back. The entire time she was smiling.

"That...was...so Awesome!"Nora yelled."How is it for you Pyrrhea?"

Pyrrhea blocked an attack from a thug with her shield. She slashed at him and kicked another thug behind her. Her sword transformed into a rifle, she aimed it at a thug and shot him. She blocked an attack and shot him. She threw her shield as it hit a couple thugs like a ricochet. The shield came back to her and she looked at the last thug. Her sword transformed into a lance and she aimed at the last thug. She threw it and when she did, it had a hole at the end and it shot out a bullet round. The lance came so fast it hit the man in the shoulder sending him to a wall. She walked towards the man and took out her lance, making the thug crumble to the ground. The three walked towards each other.

The DJ on the stand then took out a machine gun and started shooting them. Pyrrhea blocked the bullets with her shield, Yang charged dodging the bullets she launched herself onto the stand and socked the guy to the face. She slammed him onto the keyboard. She looked at Nora.

"Nora, batter up."Yang yelled, she lifted the DJ up, Nora understood and turned her weapon into its hammer form. Yang launched the man to her, Nora swung her hammer launching the man into the ceiling. They soon heard footsteps behind them and turned too see two girls, both looked the same only one has a red skirt with claws while the other had a blueish white staring at them.

"Melanie, who are these girls?"The girl in red asked.

"I don't know Militia, but we should teach them a lesson."The girl Melanie said. Yang looked at the others and they nodded at her. She lanched herself from the stand and shot a couple rounds at them. Melanie and Militia dodged the bullets and ran at the girls at razor speed.

Nora and Pyrrhea took on Militia while Yang took on Melanie. Nora swung her hammer but Militia ducked under it and kicked Nora in the gut. Pyrrhea slashed at Militia, Militia tried blocking it but Pyrrhea kicked her in the gut. Militia got up and growled on her before she felt someone tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see Nora waving at her before she lifted her hammer and swung it like a bat at Militia, Militia couldn't do anything as the hammer launched her into a glass pillar.

Yang was occupied with Melanie, she was trying to punch Melanie. Melanie was too fast for her though, she used razor speed to kick and punch Yang. Yang then decided to follow her feet, she followed the dance movement Melanie is doing**(I don't know what she did.)**. She then grabbed Melanie's wrist and spun her around, Melanie then came into contact with Yang's foot in her face knocking her to the ground. Melanie got off the ground and walked away defeated. Nora and Pyrhea walked up to Yang.

"That was fun."Nora said.

"Its not over yet."Yang said. They looked around until they saw Junior walking up to them, he held a red tube on his back.

"Your going to pay for that."Junior said, he aimed the red tube and fired multiple missles at them. Yang jumped out of the way but Nora and Pyrrhea weren't so lucky. They were taken out.

"Guys!"Yang yelled, she tried reaching to them but saw a bunch of missles coming at her. She shot them down, Junior came out of the smoke with a giant bat and swung at Yang. She blocked a couple hits before Junior uppercutted her and sent her to a glass table. Junior smiled in victory before he saw

Yang getting up smiling. He noticed that her hairs was glowing and fire was coming up. She then smashed her fist together causing her to come on fire. She then charged at razor speed at Junior, he tried attacking her but she dodged him and punched him hard across the chest. She then punched him again before taking a step and punching Junior so hard his bat broke and he was sent flying. Her eyes were red now. Junior got up to see his bat broken, he also did something that shocked Yang;he smiled.

She was confused at why he was, his weapon was broken and he was completely defenseless. She then saw something that shocked her;her hair, a lock of her hair was in his hand. That is why he was smiling, Yang was so pissed. She growled before letting herself on on fire and created an explosion, destroying everything. She then ran at Junior, Junior didn't have a chance as Yang socked him in the face so hard he went flying out of the club. He landed on the on the pavement of the road. He struggled to get up but was stopped by a boot on his chest. He looked up to see Yang glaring at him. She grabbed his vest and lifted him up.

"Alright, now you will answer me. Where is she?"Yang threatnened.

"I don't know, I swear."Junior pleaded. Yang could tell he wasn't lying, so she punched him in the face again, knocking him out. She heard footsteps behind her and turned too see Nora and Pyrrhea walking towards her.

"You got anything from him?"Pyrrhea asked.

"No."Yang said.

"Well atleast we had fun tonight."Nora said.

"Yeah I guess we did. Come on, lets go home."Yang said, walking away.

"What about him?"Pyrrhea asked, pointing at Junior.

"Leave him, I'm tired."Yang said, the others following suit.

**(Apartment)**

Yang, Pyrrhea, and Nora walked into their apartment, it consisted of a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and three bedrooms. Yang walked into the living room and landed on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Yang, I know we didn't find our target but that doesn't mean you should sulk around."Pyrrhea said irritatedly, Nora giggled.

"She's only watching TV because you know whos on it."Nora said.

"What?"Pyrrhea asked, Nora giggled and pointed at the TV, it showed Zero fighting Bizarro.

"Oh."Pyrrhea said. Nora walked up to the couch, sitting next to Yang watching Zero.

"Watching your crush huh Yang?"Nora said, elbowing Yang in the gut.

"What, no I'm just watching his moves."Yang said, trying to come up with something. When she first saw Zero on the news. She was in love, with those blue eyes of his, his long hair, and hell he was hot.

"Right."Nora said.

"It's not like I'm the only one that likes him."Yang said, raising his eyebrow at Nora.

"Of course I like him. Look at him, he's hot, awesome, and he kicked Bizarro's ass."Nora said.

"Not to mention he mocked The Justice league which would take alot."Pyrrhea said.

"Not really, people just consider them heroes."Yang said.

"Not him though, he's like an Anti-hero which is really cool."Nora said, pointing at Zero.

"I like how he he says he is a monster. But he doesn't look like one."Yang said, soon Pyrrhea joined them, watching Zero.

"I like his weapons, the giant scythe, sword, and cool lightsaber."Nora said.

"And the cool armor he used against that Black adam guy."Yang said.

"I which we could meet him."Nora said, fantasysing about Zero.

"Yeah, it would be nice to meet Omega."Pyrrhea said, soon the video changed and it showed a news reporter.

"Hello, this is Robbert robbison. Today we have just witness Omega and the Loose cannon take on the electric villain Livewire in Star city."The reporter said, shocking Yang, Nora, and Pyrrhea.

"Wait, he is here? really?"Yang said.

"YAY! We get to meet Omega!"Nora cheered.

"I can't believe this. He is actually here, in Star city."Pyrrhea said.

"We have to go find him."Yang said, she was about to run out the door when Pyrrhea stopped her.

"Woah Yang, you can't just run out there looking for one guy."Pyrrhea said.

"What, why? Thid could be the one chance I can meet him."Yang said.

"We don't even know where he is. Besides it is really late. We should be heading to bed."Pyrrhea said.

"What, no. I want to meet him."Yang said.

"And we will. But I am tired. I promise, tomorrow we will meet him."Pyrrhea said. Yang didn't want to, she wanyed to meet Omega so bad. But she knew Pyrrhea would drag her back here.

"Alright, fine."Yang said.

"Alright, now I need my beauty sleep."Nora said, skipping to her bedroom.

Pyrrhea walked into her room and soon Yang walked into hers. She put on some pajamas and laid on her bed. She thought about Omega.

"I can't wait to meet him."Yang thought before drifting off to sleep.

**(Later with Zero)**

Zero woke up to the sun in his face. He tried getting up but felt pressure on his chest. He looked to see Tina on his chest again. He was getting used to it, just as long as she isn't doing anyth-wait why is he complaining.

Zero smiled, he soon felt a tug in his head, it must have been 'it'. He was used to it, since it was pretty much him. He heard a yawn and turned to see Tina waking up. She rubbed her eyes and looked to see Zero smiling at her.

"How was your sleep?"Zero asked, Tina smiled.

"Fine, how was yours?"

"Fine, even though I would enjoy a better wake up call."Zero said, he then saw Tina's bed room's eyes.

**(Lemon alert, Lemon alert)**

"How about we start the morning like this."Tina said, she went down between his legs.

"Tina, what are you?"

"Easy Zero, let's have some fun."Tina said, pulling down Zero shorts too reveal his twelve inch cock spring up(I swear too God, if you review me on something like this, I don't care, this is going to be a bit graphic).

"Wow Zero, I didn't know you were so big, and already so hard."Tina said, a tint of pink on her cheeks. She then went to grab his cock and hesitated for a moment, but went through with it, stroking the length of his cock.

"Tina..."Zero moaned.

Tina made a shushing sound and wrapped her lips around his cock. Zero groaned, Tina bobbed her head up and down on Zero's cock, encouraged by Zero's groans.

"Oh god Tina...your good."

Tina quickened her pace as Zero moaned a bit loader from her treatment.

"Tina! I'm gonna cum!"Zero moaned. Tina bobbed even faster, wanting her lover cum desperately.

"I'm cumming!"Zero cried out. Zero's warm juice filled Tina's mouth. Tina gulped down every last drop.

"You taste so good Zero."Tina winked. She stood up and straddled Zero. "I want you so bad Zero."Tina said, her voiced filled with lust. Tina then locked lip with Zero. He was caught off guard when she locked lips with him. Tina forced her tongue into Zero's mouth and began wrestling his. Tina moaned into Zero's mouth as they made out with each other. Zero's hands wandered too Tina's clothed ass and began feeling it up. Tina moaned a bit as Zero played with her. They separated as Tina stood up above him on the bed. She reached her bra and unbutton her bra as Zero stared at her. She tossed her bra away as she took off her panties and straddled her lover's once more.

"You sure you want too do this Tina?"Zero asked, he didn't want too hurt her. Tina pressed her body against his.

"Zero, I love you. I always have. I want this. I want you, and I know you do too."

"Tina..I love you."And with that, Zero locked lips with Tina and shared a passionate kiss. After a bout half a minute, Tina broke the kiss and rose up slightly. She grabbed Zero's cock and lined it up her wet pussy, slowly letting his shaft enter her. She bit her lips at the slight pain she was having. Zero felt his head of his cock touch her barrier that protected her virginity."There's no turning back now, let me help."Zero said, taking her hips, he lifted her up before dropping down on his cock, breaking his hymen. Tina cried in pain but was stopped as Zero captured her lips. She had a few tears coming down her face, Zero wiped them away as he waited her too adjust, not wanting too cause her pain. But he couldn't help himself thrust into her ever so slightly.

"Man Tina...you're so tight."Zero groaned in pleasure. Tina then started slowly bounced on Zero's cock. Pain turned into pleasure as Tina started moaning. Tina quickened her pace, bouncing faster on his cock. Tina moaned even more from Zero's throbbing member inside her snatch.

"Oh Zero, fuck my pussy."Tina pleaded, Zero began thrusting harder, causing Tina too moan even more.

"Tina...I'm going to cum.."Zero groaned, thrusting deeper into her as she moaned. He thrusted one more time, harder as both cried out in unison. "I'm cumming!"Tina's juices squirted all over Zero's cock as he let his warm seed in her pussy. Tina collapsed onto Zero as both laid on the bed, hair sprawled out like a blanket.

**(Lemon end, Lemon end)**

"Zero?"

"Yeah?"

"Won't I get pregnant now?"

"No."Zero said.

"No?"

"Tina, I have choices. Like making someone pregnant or not. It's one of my own design."Zero said, putting his hand on her back. The two laid in silence as exhaustion took them...or more like Tina since she probably can't walk now. Zero chuckled as they went too sleep.

**(Unknown)**

A man was watching the battle with Zero and Adam. A screen opened up.

"You wanted to speak with me?"A male voice asked.

"Yes, is she ready?"The man asked.

"Not yet, she will be soon though."The voice said.

"Good, send her immediately after she is ready."The man said.

"Of course sir."The voice said before the screen closed. The man watched the video over and over.

"I wonder, is he stronger than Superman. This I must know. Soon Omega, soon"The man said as he watched the video.

* * *

**And there you have it. Don't worry, the next chapter will have more fighting. And Zero will meet the other three. Hope you enjoyed the Graphic sex, while not the longest it took a while too write it like that. I decided too rewrite this chapter and others so people can like them and review it. The reason I added Yang, Nora and Pyrrhea was because I can't add Blake is because I already have her weapon. Weiss is well, Weiss. I not going to explain. And I was going to add Ruby, but I have a plan for her, don't worry. Now I have to tell you something, this is an ARC, where Zero sets himself in the DC universe. It has a plot to it. I will making it where Zero will have something to do in each ARC. I cannot wait for the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Don't be afraid to review, until next time. Omega108 out!**


	9. Hello Star city part two Re!

**Hello everybody. Sorry for the slight delay, it took awhile to write this one. This chapter Zero finally meets Yang, Nora, and Pyrrhea. This is going to be good. Now onto the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter nine: Hello Star city part two.**

**(Watch tower)**

Batman was typing on the computer, trying to find info on Omega. Green arrow came in.

"Find anything Bats?"

"No."

"Really? I thought you were good at finding something on this guy."Green arrow said.

"Up until a month ago he didn't exist. Then all of a sudden he arrives and is suddenly the best with the technology."Batman said.

"Not to mention he revealed his face to the entire world."Green arrow mentioned.

"I can't even find a match with his face."Batman said.

"Maybe he's just that good?"Green arrow suggested.

"No ones just that good."

"He is it seems."Green arrow said, only to receive the bat glare.

"Just saying."Green arrow said, turning and leaving. The door opened again to show Wonder woman. She stood next to Batman.

"What do you want Diana?"

"Did you find Omega?"Wonder woman asked.

"He's in Star city, why?"Batman asked.

"I like to pay him a visit."Wonder woman said.

"Diana, I don't think that is a good idea."Batman said.

"And why not?"Wonder woman asked.

"Because he is dangerous."Batman said.

"And cocky."

Batman turned to see Black canary and Hawk woman walking to them.

"All three of you are taking him on?"Batman asked.

"Yes, I'll show him what happens when he messes with a Amazonian."Wonder woman said, cracking her knuckles.

"I don't care if he's dangerous or not. He needs to be taken down."Black canary said.

"Batman, you can't stop us."Hawk woman said, taking out her mace. Batman sighed.

"Fine, but call us when you need backup."Batman said.

"Please, he'll be begging to go to prison the minute we fight."Black canary said. The three walked away.

**(Star city)**

Zero and Tina were on top of a sky scraper overlooking the city. Tina's head rested on Zero's shoulder as they sat in silence for a minute until something his Tina.

"Zero?"

"Yeah?"

"Your strong enough to take down the Justice league right?"Tina asked.

"I guess."

"Why don't you beat them since you hate them so much?"Tina suggested.

"Because I don't hate them...Okay, I don't hate them a lot. But I mostly hate them for not taking ending the evil here. I know, it's hard. But it's has to be done. They think it's hard then don't do it. I will do it."Zero said.

"We'll do it."Tina corrected, Zero chuckled.

"Yes, we will."They would've of continued but an sirens were heard nearby. They looked to it.

"Well, there goes a little silence."Tina said, Zero chuckled. He picked her up and started jumping from building to building until they arrived at the building, it was the bank. Zero and Tina were on top of the building, watching the robbers tried to get out. There were three.

"This is the police. We have you surrounded. Come out with your hands up!"The officer with the microphone yelled. The robbers were still inside. Zero looked behind him too see a vent.

"Well, there's a way in."Zero said.

"Oh come on. Can't we go through the door."Tina whined.

"No, we can't let them see us."Zero said, breaking and opening the

vent."Ladies first."

"...Asshole."

"Aw, don't be like that."Zero said, Tina huffed and went on all fours to go into the vent. Zero right behind her.

**(Inside bank)**

The three bank robbers were getting the money from the vault as another one watched the hostages.

"Can you guys hurry up?!"The robber asked.

"Aw quit your complaining. What are ya? Scared of a few cops?"One of the robbers mocked.

"No, it's not the cops. It's that Omega guy."The robber said.

"Why are you so scared of him?"Another one asked.

"Didn't you watch the news. He tooked down that Bizarro guy."The robber said.

"What? Your afraid of that girly dude?"One of the robbers asked.

"Hey! I am not that girly."

The robbers stopped in their tracks. They looked around to find the source of the voice until another one spoke.

"Zero shut up!"A female voice hissed.

"Why? It's true. I am not girly. I don't get it. Sure have long hair but I didn't choose to have this."The male voice said.

"Hey! Whoever you are. Come on out where we can see ya."One of the robbers yelled.

"Okay."The female voice said.

"Geronimo Motherfucker!"

The robber looked up to see a boot connect with his face, knocking him unconscious. The other robbers came out to see a man with long blonde hair, and red armor. And a girl at his side with long hair and Carrying a pistol that looked like it had electricity. Shocker's! It did. Zero looked at Tina.

"Tina, I know we should kill them but they are not murderers."Zero said.

"SSSooo don't kill them?"Tina asked.(**I'm not killing these guys because Zero only kills murderers and the Meta humans of this world. These four will just be robbers.)**

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't give them a good beating."Zero said, cracking his knuckles. Tina smiled and took her pistol.

"Lets get started then."Tina said. One of the robbers with a bat charged at Zero, swinging his bat. Zero caught it and took it away from him. He broke it

in half like it was a twig. The robber threw a punch at Zero, Zero caught it and punched the man in the face though not hard enough to kill him but enough to knock him out.

Tina kicked the other robber in the gut. He quickly got up and threw a punch at Tina. She dodged and did a roundhouse that sent the robber into the desk. Tina and Zero looked each other before looking at the last robber. He was shaking like crazy. He had a gun pointed at them.

"Don't move."He said, Zero chuckled before disappearing and reappearing in front of the robber. He took the gun and punched the robber, knocking him out. Zero gathered up the robbers and tied them up while Tina freed the civilians.

"Well, that takes care of them. Come on, let's go tell the Police that we took care of them."Zero said, walking outside.

**(Later)**

The four robbers were hauled into the SWAT van as Zero talked to the Chief officer.

"Thanks again Omega. If it weren't for you, those civilians could've gotten injured, or worse."The officer said.

"No problem officer. And I doubt they would have hurt the civilans."Zero said.

"What makes you say that?"

"I saw their files. They are just a couple of hot shots. They make a threat but haven't killed a single life, not like most."Zero said.

"Really, so that's why you didn't kill them?"The officer asked.

"I only kill monster's and murderers. Like I said, they aren't going to kill.

I won't let that happen."Zero said.

"Well, you think the murderers are bad here. You should see Arkham city."The officer said.

"Arkham city?"Zero asked.

"It's a city sized prison. Pretty much where the people of Gotham put there prisoners."The officer said.

"Wow! And who is the hero that takes care of Gotham?"Zero asked.

"Batman."

"...Figures."

"You act like you can do a better job."

Zero and the Officer looked to see Wonder woman, Hawk woman, and Black canary staring at them from the other end of the street. Wonder woman had a sword at her side. Zero smiled.

"You ladies need something?"Zero asked.

"We want you to turn yourself in."Black canary said, glaring at Zero.

"And why would I do that?"Zero asked.

"Because you are a murderer and you need to be taken down."Hawk woman said, taking out her mace. Zero had a bored expression on his face.

"And then what? I just break out of prison. Just like the other known criminals that you let live."Zero said.

"At least we don't kill them like the were nothing."Wonder woman said.

"At least I don't let them kill the innocent like they were nothing."Zero retorted.

"You say my race kills. Yes we do, but we know when we go too far."Wonder woman said.

"It's sick what you do. Killing people."Black canary said.

"I know it is."Zero said, surprising the three.

"What?"Hawk woman asked.

"I know it is sick. I don't enjoy killing. But I already said it, I am willing to kill to protect since you will not."Zero said.

"And we will stop you."Wonder woman said, getting into a stance. The other two following her. Zero sighed and looked at the officer.

"You might want to take a few steps back. It might get...chaotic."Zero said, turning away from the Officer and walking towards the three Super heroines.

"Were going to show you what a real hero is."Wonder woman said, Zero sighed.

"I already told you, I am no hero. But I am what is needed to save this world now."Zero said, taking out his saber, it transformed into a curved katana. Tina ran up to him but he raised his hand.

"No Tina, you will stay out of this. I will handle this."Zero said, Tina was

about to argue. But she knew Zero would stop her somehow.

"Okay, just try not to get hurt."Tina said, making Zero chuckle.

"I can't promise that. But I will try to end this quickly."Zero said. He

looked at the Heroines.

"Now I will show you how a Amazonian fights."Wonder woman said, making Zero chuckle.

"You can fight me anyway you want. It won't stop me from my duty. Now let's end this."Zero said, getting into a stance and activating his mask and visor.

**(Play Metal gear Rising OST Dark skies)**

Black canary used her sonic scream to take out Zero. Zero jumped in the air, he heard a battle cry and saw Hawk woman swinging her mace. He blocked it with his Katana as sparks flied from the metal. Zero pushed himself away from Hawk woman and landing on the wall. He saw Winder woman flying right at him so he pushed himself off the wall as she collided into it. She looked to see Zero hanging on a rail smiling at her.

"You think avoiding attacks will prove you are stronger?"Wonder woman asked, Zero chuckled.

"I don't want to end this fight so quickly. Besides, you act if strength will always win the fight. Granted it will, but sometimes it take brain as well. I believe Batman would know what I am talking about?"Zero said/asked.

"You act cocky. Like you can beat us?"Black canary asked.

"I can, and I can back myself on it."Zero said, he jumped off the railing to dodge a swing from Hawk woman's mace. Zero landed on a car as he looked at the three giving them a lazy smile.

"Well this isn't so fun."Zero said, blocking a punch from Black canary. He grabbed her arm and twisted her around, letting her go. She flew right into Hawk woman. Zero dashed into Wonder woman, tackling her into a car. Actually into several. Zero kept flying her into cars until they slammed into a wall. Zero jumped away from the wall, looking at the women.

"Come ladies, don't hold back."Zero said, making Wonder woman growl at him.

"Fine, you don't want us to hold back. We won't."Wonder woman said, flying right at Zero. Zero jumped out of the way but couldn't avoid the sonic blast in time as it sent him into a building. Zero lifted the rubble off him as he dusted himself off. He looked to see Hawk woman standing at the entrance of the hole.

"Think we're not a challenge now?"Hawk woman asked, Zero chuckled.

"I guess I underestimated you."Zero said.

"Yes you did."

"But you also underestimate me."Zero said.

"What?"Hawk woman asked, only to receive a kick to the stomach from Zero that not only knocked the wind out of her but sent her into a car. Wonder woman looked into the hole only to see Zero fly out of it and kick her. Black canary sent a sonic wave at Zero who jumped out of the way. He took his katana and slashed at Black canary, sending her into a car.

Wonder woman got back up and kneed Zero in the stomach. He grabbed her lag and spun her around before throwing her into a brick wall. Wonder woman pulled her self of the wall before Zero jumped on her, pushing her back into the wall. He jumped off her and looked around. He saw Hawk woman flying right at him as he took out his katana and blocked her attack with his blade. He heard a sound and jumped out of a sonic blast, unfortunately Hawk woman wasn't so lucky as it hit her into a wall.

Zero saw Black canary send another sonic blast. He blast himself out of the way as he started charging up his buster. He fired it, Black canary jumped out of the way smirking at how bad his aiming was until another blast came right at her. She barely dodged but she couldn't dodge the saber volley heading straight at her. It launched her into a car. Zero looked around before grabbing Wonder woman's punch that was heading straight for his face. He saw he growl at him.

"Now that's not woman like."Zero said, kicking her in the stomach.

"You say you don't hit woman, yet you kick me."Wonder woman seethed venom at Zero.

"Actually. I said I hate too hit woman. But I will defend myself, besides you don't seem too mind."Zero said, dodging a punch, he grabbed her arm and twisted himself around, throwing her into a truck.

"My truck!"

Zero ignored the man as he looked around.

"So, who's next?"Zero asked. Hawk woman flew off the car as her mace started electrifying.

"Me!"She yelled, charging at Zero. Zero smirked before twirling his katana and then charging.

"Fine by me!"Zero said, running at her. Both cried at as their weapons clashed, creating a shockwave. Wonder woman and Black canary covered their eyes before the explosion died down.

**(End Metal Gear Rising OST Dark skies)**

Out of the smoke came Hawk woman smoking and bruised.

"Hawk woman are you okay?"Wonder woman asked, Hawk woman grinned.

"He was good. But I'm better."Hawk woman said.

"You sure about that?"

Before Hawk woman could turn around, she was kicked in the back. The other two looked to see Zero, smoking and unharmed. He was grinning.

"Your good. But I am way better."Zero said, until he saw something on the ground. He picked it up, it was Hawk woman's hawk helmet. He heard her groan and turned to see Hawk woman's beautiful face. She had dark green eyes and a her some of her dangled in front of her face. Zero chuckled.

"In all honest opinion. You look way better without the helmet."Zero said, tossing the helmet to her. She took and put it back on before she got kicked by Zero.

"Sorry, had to stop you."Zero said.

He looked at Black canary who threw a punch at him. He caught it and pushed her away from him. She got back up and glared at him.

"Aw don't give me that look. I said you shouldn't underestimate me."Zero said.

"Asshole!"Black canary said, running at Zero throwing a punch. He caught it and spunged her around in an arm hold.

"Do you think this is supposed to hold me?"Black canary asked.

"No."Zero said, letting her go. She turned back to him to see his face an inch from her. She tried punching him but he grabbed her and held her wrist. He smiled at her, and Canary couldn't stop the small tint of pink that appeared on her cheek.

"Sorry, but I don't want to hurt that beautiful face of yours."Zero said, he did something that shocked everyone. Zero with his eyes closed, and Black canary eyes widen as Zero kissed her. Wonder woman and Hawk woman eyes were so wide they could pop out of their eyes. And for some reason they had a tinge of jealousy.

Black canary was surprise at first, the officer and Tina watched in amazement.

"I don't know if I should envy that guy. Or be jealous that he could get a kiss from her."The officer said, the other cops agreeing. Tina was glaring at Black canary.

"I may have said he can share but not with her."She thought. Zero departed with Black canary as she was in a daze.

"How was that for you?"Zero asked. Black canary shook her head and glared at Zero. He let go of her as she tried to punch him. He dodged it and backed flipped away from her.

"Aw, don't tell me you didn't like that?"Zero asked, Black canary growled at him before launching a sonic blast at him. Zero jumped out of the way.

"Well that answers it...you did."Zero said with a grin. He heard another cry and turned to see Hawk woman, he sidestepped her attack. He turned see Wonder woman flying right at him. He didn't have time to dodge as she tackled him. She smirked before she noticed that she was slowing down. She looked at Zero too see him stopping them with his feet, skating across the ground. He grabbed her wrist as they stopped. She growled at Zero who frowned. He threw her away from him. She got back up and picked up a car and threw it at Zero. Zero took out his katana and slashed at the car, cutting it in half. Zero ran at her and kneed her in the stomach. Her grabbed her arm and threw her into a flower shop.

Somewhere in Arkham, Poison ivy had the feeling she had to murder someone.

Back in Star city Zero dodged a swung from Hawk womans mace and grabbed her leg, swinging her into Black canary.

"I wonder why they decide to attack me?"Zero thought, blocking Hawk woman with his blade.

**(With Yang, Nora, and Pyrrhea)**

Yang was walking around town. Nora and Pyrrhea behind her, trying to catch up with her.

"Yang, hold on."Pyrrhea said.

"I can't, I need to find Omega. I want to meet him."Yang said.

"Yang, he is probably not even here. It's not like he's fighting a super."Pyrrhea said, only for an explosion that happen nearby. They looked to see Omega fighting Wonder woman, Hawk woman, and Black canary.

"Hey it's Omega, and he's fighting a super."Nora said.

"Yes Nora, he is."Pyrrhea said, trying to act like she wasn't just proved wrong.

"It looks like he needs help."Yang said, Omega threw Hawk woman into a wall.

"Yeah, looks like he needs help alright."Pyrrhea said, Yang ignored her and transformed her gauntlets.

"Come on."Yang said, running to Zero. Nora smiled before taking out her grenade gun.

"Come on Pyrrhea. It could be fun."Nora said, pleading Pyrrhea. Pyrrhea sighed and took out her lance and shield. Nora cheered as they chased after Yang. Zero grabbed Wonder woman's wrist but Black canary kicked him in the side. Zero got up to see himself surrounded.

"It's like you girls are doing this for weird reasons."Zero said.

"Just be quiet. We are taking you in."Wonder woman said.

"Leave him alone!"

Wonder woman turned to see a blonde girl's fist connect with her face, causing an explosion. Hawkwoman was about to help Wonder woman when a pink explosion hit her and sent her flying to a wall. Black canary heard a battle cry and turned to see a girl with red hair, a sword, and a shield kick her. Zero got up to come face to face with a girl with blonde hair that ends at her waist, she had yellow gauntlets with shotgun shells in them. Another girl had orange hair, and a silver grenade gun and had the goofiest grin. If anything she could've been Axl's long-lost sister. And the last was also a girl with red hair, battle armor, a shield, and a red short sword. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Wow, this must be my lucky day. First I get to see Hawk womans beautiful face, kiss Black canary, and I get saved by three beautiful girls."Zero said, not noticing the girls blushing. Soon the orange haired girl was up and close in his face.

" OmgodItssogreatyouOmega,ImNora."The girl Nora said really fast. Zero had a hard time standing since she was on him. Literally, she had her arms around his neck while her legs were around his waist. Not to mention she talked as much as Axl.

"Yep, if she was a reploid. She definitely fit as Axl's sister."Zero thought.

"Nora down, bad Nora."The red head said. Nora sighed before getting off Zero. He took in a deep breath before getting tackled by the blonde. She did the same thing Nora did except her breast were right in front of his face. He was having a hard time not blushing.

"Ohmygod. Ifinallygettomeetyou. ThegreatOmega."The blonde said super fast.

"Yang no! God will you two act normal."The red head said, getting mad. The girl whined before getting off Zero.

"Jeez, I don't even them and they are already attached to me. Not that mind."Zero thought. He looked at the two girls who had hearts in their eyes.

"I'm sorry for my friends. But they wanted to meet you so bad. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Pyrrhea Nikos."Pyrrhea said, bowing too Zero. The other two got out of their stupor and introduced themselves.

"Oh sorry, I'm Yang. Yang xiao Long."Yang said, lifting her hand up. Zero took it. Zero looked at the orange haired one.

"I'm Nora Valkyrie. And it is a pleasure to meet you Omega."Nora said, getting closer too Zero. Zero sweat dropped and then chuckled nervously.

"It's nice to meet such beautiful girls."Zero said, causing the girls too blush.

"Well aren't you quite the charmer."

Zero and the three turned to see Tina smiling at them.

"Oh my god, you're the Loose cannon!"Nora exclaimed, getting in Tina's face. Tina couldn't help but chuckle nervously.

"Wow, didn't know I had a fan."Tina said, ignoring the screams of fan boys in the back ground. Tina looked at Zero.

"I was about too come over here to help when these threes came by. Thanks by the way."Tina said.

"No problem. It's the least we can do to prove ourselves."Yang said.

"Prove yourself for what?"Zero asked, confused.

"So we can be partners with you."Nora said.

"What? Why would you be partners with us?"Tina asked.

"Because you guys have what it takes. We want to be like you."Yang said.

"A monster that hurts other monsters?"Zero asked.

"What? Your not a monster."Pyrrhea said, Zero disagreed.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. But I am. I kill yes, but only evil."Zero said, silencing the girls. They knew he was right.

"So wait, like an Anti-hero?"Nora asked, Zero nodded. Causing Nora to cheer.

"Why are you cheering?"Tina asked.

"Because we want to be Anti-heroes like you guys."Yang said. They would've continued if Zero didn't tackle them as a car came flying by. They looked up to see Wonder woman, Hawk woman, and Black canary walking up to them. Wonder woman looked at the three girls.

"You three, if you don't want to get hurt. Then I suggest you get out of the way so we can stop this monster."Wonder woman said, Zero was about to retort. But the three girls beat him to the punch.

"He is not a monster! He is a person. And he doesn't have to listen to you guys!"Yang said, her hair getting fired up.

"He saved a lot of people."Pyrrhea said.

"Yeah, and he is way better than the Justice league!"Nora said, causing Zero and Tina to sweat dropped.

"Man, they really like you."Tina whispered to Zero.

"They actually could be valuable members."Zero said.

"To your little harem or to the team?"Tina asked.

"The team...and maybe to the harem."Zero said, causing Tina to chuckle. Wonder woman stepped up to the three.

"You three obviously don't know what you are talking about. If he is so great then why does he kill?"Wonder woman asked.

"Because he's protecting the people of the world."Yang said, glaring at the older woman.

"And yet he felt no remorse when he killed them."Black canary said.

"Why should he? People like Joker don't seem to care if they kill."Pyrrhea said.

"I don't understand. Why would you defend someone who could kill you?"Black canary said, not only getting the three girls angry. But also Zero.

"He would never harm a innocent."Nora said.

"And yet he kills people everyday."Wonder woman said, Zero had enough of this.

"You gonna keep talking or are we going to fight?"Zero asked, taking out his katana. Wonder woman smirked before cracking her knuckles

"Let's end this."Wonder woman said. Zero turned to the girls.

"You will stay here."Zero said, Yang didn't like that idea.

"But Omega we can help you."Yang said.

"No, this is my fight. They think that they can waltz around like they own every city."Zero said, pulling out his katana **Z Ichimonji.**"Then they have another thing coming."

"Let's end this!"Wonder woman yelled, charging. Hawk woman and Black canary right behind her. Zero smiled before his mask activated and super dashed, causing Yang and Nora's skirts to fly up**(Which Zero saw out of the corner of his eyes.)**. He ducked under Hawk woman's swing and kicked Black canary in the stomach. He elbowed Wonder woman in the gut sending her two paces. He took out his arm buster, he charged it up before launching it into Black canary's stomach, launching her into a truck.

Hawk woman swung her mace. Zero saw as Hawk woman flew right at him swinging her electric mace. He stayed where he was as she swunged down. Hawk woman smiled when her mace struck Zero. Her smile disappeared when Zero didn't even move an inch, the mace didn't even make a dent in Zero's helmet. He grabbed her mace as he lifted from his face. Hawk woman was holding her ground but Zero was stronger, hell he seem even stronger then Superman. He took her mace and threw it away, Hawk woman threw a punch but Zero caught it and threw her into the car Black canary was in. It ended up exploding, sending both woman into a couple buildings.

"I can't believe we lost too a blonde idiot."Black canary said.

"It could be worse."Hawk woman said.

"How could it be worse?"

"Well he could've kissed me."Hawk woman said.

"..."

"..."

"...It wasn't that bad."

"What?"

Zero looked too see Wonder woman walking right towards him.

"So, how should we end this? A good 'ol fist too fist? Or blades too blades."Zero said, taking out his katana. Wonder woman took out her blade."Guess that answers it."Zero said, charging.

**(Play Metal gear rising OST Locked and loaded)**

Wonder woman slashed at Zero who blocked it.

Zero twirled around and slashed his katana. Wonder woman blocked it with her sword. Wonder woman kneed Zero in the stomach, she then swung her sword. But Zero stopped her attack in mid-air with his hand. He kneed her in the stomach sending her to the ground. She growled before getting up and swinging at Zero. Both blades clashed as sparks swung around them. Zero was not giving up on this fight and neither was Wonder woman.

"You are skilled."Wonder woman said, Zero smirked.

"Like I said to Hawk woman. You girls underestimate me."Zero said, kicking Wonder woman in the gut. She skidded to a halt, she looked at Zero as he turned his arm into its buster and charged it. He fired a giant fireball, causing an explosion. Zero smirked but his smirk disappeared when Wonder woman came flying out of the smoke raising her sword behind her head. Zero took his sword and jumped in the air.

**"****Dragon Flame Blade.****"**

Zero raised his katana upward as it was soon covered in flames. It hit it's mark as Wonder woman was sent flying and then slamming into a truck. Zero landed back on the ground, he looked at the hole Wonder woman fell into until said person flew out of their, tackling Zero into a wall. She then started punching Zero, he growled in pain before lifting his feet and kicking Wonder woman away from him. He pried himself out of the wall and looked at Wonder woman.

"You could be a valuable member too the league."Wonder woman offered, Zero shook his head.

"No, I won't work with people who don't have the conviction and courage too do what is needed to save this world. Besides, I doubt any of your Leaguer friends are willing to work with me."Zero said, he charged at her and swung his sword. She countered it with hers and kicked Zero in the stomach, he skidded to a halt. Wonder woman charged at Zero but he took out his sword as electricity started too form.

"**Kuuenbu.**"

Zero heaved his katana forward as it shocked her. Wonder woman seethed in pain. He took his saber away from her and kick her in the stomach. Wonder woman grabbed his leg and started swinging Zero around until he let her go into a wall. Wonder woman walked toward the crater when Zero flew out of the and kicked her a few paces away from him. Zero sheathed his katana and put his arm's in front of his face.

**"****Tanker armor.****"**

A grey aura transformed, giving off a bright light, Wonder woman had to cover her eyes as soon as it started. The light died down and Wonder woman opened her eyes too see Zero's armor change.

The armor had a yellow and light steel color too it, the armor was more bulkier, the shoulder guard were pointed outwards and on his chest plate was his Z insignia. On his back was a giant sword; it was a curved machete with a red ribbon at the end. Zero's helmet were more sharper as the diamond on top of the helmet was slightly bigger. Zero had his arms crossed as he stared at Wonder woman.

"Do you really think that a new look will make you better?"Wonder woman asked, Zero said nothing as he slammed his fist to the ground. Blue energy surrounded his arms as they started transforming. They soon formed into a double barrel miniguns. Zero's visor and mask turned on.

"Does this answer your question?"Zero said, he fired the guns. The destruction they were causing was too much for Wonder women. She may be able to with stand bullets, but somehow these were different, they had more power into them. She put her arms in a defensive position too protect her face. The bullets were so strong they were pushing her back. Wonder woman stood against the hail of bullets but every time she did they would push her back. The bullets stopped firing and she looked too see if Zero was out of ammo. She looked too see Zero's arm guns charging blue energy.

"You better surrender now before it's too late."Zero said over the sound of his guns charging.

"A Amazonian never surrenders!"Wonder woman yelled, charging with her blade out. Zero sighed as the gun kept firing. Wonder woman jumped in the air for a downward slash, right at the time Zero fired a giant blue laser. Wonder woman couldn't dodge in time as the laser hit her, sending her flying.

**(End Metal Gear Rising OST Locked and loaded)**

Wonder woman was flying in the air but soon felt a pair of hands holding her bridal style. She opened her eyes too see herself in Zero's arm. He set her down as he turned and walked away.

"What are you doing?"Wonder woman asked, stopping Zero in his tracks. He slightly turned his head.

"Because we're not enemies. You think we are, but I don't. We only have different sides in justice. I kill not because I want too, but because I have too. I don't expect you too do it, but sometimes you must take extreme measures. I'm willing too do it since you won't. Good luck...Diana."Zero said, walking away Tina following him, and the other three following them. Diana looked at Zero before helping her friends.

**(Unknown)**

A figure was sitting in a chair as a screen turned on.

**"Sir?"**

"What is it?"

**"She is ready."**

"Good, prepare her for battle."

**"Yes sir"**

The screen turned off as the man sat in darkness again.

"let's see how Zero can handle her."The man said as he sat in darkness.

* * *

**And done, I'm sorry if you didn't like this part so I rewrited it. So don't be afraid too review, And yes, Arkham city is going to be in this story, it's going to be great. But seriously I have to say this, they make a f**king a city sized prison. I really don't know why but that kind of pisses me off. Good job Batman(Idiot!). I'm not saying the game wasn't bad, it was good in a way. And another thing, why didn't they use Talia's voice actor Stana katic in the movie The Dark Knight rises as Talia? Seriously they used her in the game but not in the movie where she could be a great Talia...Whatever. If you guys are wondering what the Tanker armor is, it's on my profile, and if you're wandering about the two giant gins. Look up Mega man x animation on YouTube. Now if anyone wants to give me any suggestions on who I should add as the last girl in the harem, I wouldn't mind some suggestions, and don't be afraid to review. Now until my next update, Omega108 out!**


	10. New plan

**Sup readers. Sorry for the little delay. I wanted too make the fight entertaining. Now the song was an idea giving too me by my one of my many followers(Thank you follower). So you should listen too it. Now enjoy the chapter and don't be afraid too reveiw. Seriously, I got 27 favorites and 28 followers who can. Onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter ten: New plan.**

**(Watch tower)**

Batman was sitting near a computer typing with Superman and Green lantern John.

"He's gone far enough Batman. We can't have this monster running around."Superman said, watching a screen with Zero on it with him fighting Wonder woman.

"Kid's just cocky. He's just doing for fame."John said.

"I doubt that. He said several times it was his way of Justice."Batman said.

"And his way has gone too far. We need too take him down."John said.

"He seems too be holding back on us."Batman said.

"Diana said that we are not his enemies."Superman said.

"Kid shouldn't have thought of that when he killed. Now we are his enemies."John said**(When I write the battle with Zero and John, I will enjoy it.)**

"There's more, I might know where he came from."Batman said.

"Where?"Superman asked, Batman typed something and screen showed up.

"I hacked into the Cadmus cameras."Batman said.

"Why?"John asked.

"I was checking the cameras where Omega first made his appearance. I saw him exit Cadmus."Batman said. A screen opened up, it showed scientist walking around and in the center of the room, in a tube was Omega floating and unconscious.

"What does this mean?"John asked.

"I have two theories. Either someone volunteered and became what we saw which is highly unlikely. Or.."Batman didn't need too say anymore because Superman did**(or he thinks.).**

"They created him with me DNA"Superman said, slamming his fist.

"knew there was something up with that man. But's up with the long hair, and he doesn't seem too have flying, or heat vision?"John asked.

"Must be a defect."Batman said.

"It doesn't matter, one way or another he is going down."Superman asked, he walked away with John following him. Batman stared at the screen with Zero  
leaving.

"If he is truly part of Cadmus then we have too take him down, possibly permanantly."Batman thought.

**(With Zero)**

Zero and Tina were walking around Star city. Not alone as Yang, Nora, and Pyrrhea followed them. Well more like Nora was hugging Zero's back, snuggling him. They stopped and turned too the three girls.

"You need something?"Zero asked.

"Yeah, we like too join you."Yang said, getting close too Zero.

"Uh, why?"Tina asked.

"Because we want too be like you."Nora said.

"A monster?"Zero asked, Nora looked at him.

"Your not a monster. Your nice and snuggly."Nora said, snuggly closer too Zero. Tina fumed while Zero chuckled.

"I admire your courage too stick up for me. But I am what I am, a monster."Zero said.

"But you fight too protect."Yang said.

"Yes I kill, I don't enjoy it but it has too be done."Zero said.

"Then we will help you."Pyrrhea said, Zero smiled.

"I admire your bravery but its hard too kill. Once you do it, there's no going back."Zero said, the girls knew he was right. But they didn't care.

"Then we won't go back."Yang said.

"We will fight with you."Pyrrhea said.

"Anything too be closer."Nora said, cuddling closer too Zero. Zero looked at Tina and she nodded.

"Alright."Zero said, the girls cheered as Yang jumped on him.

"Come on. I'm hungry."Zero said, he walked away as the girls cheered for victory.

**(Mount Justice)**

The team were sitting around waiting for something. Superboy was in thought while Megan baked cookies and totally not too impress a certain armored blonde. Artemis was making some new arrows, and totally not too do it too impress a certain someone. Robin was trying too find info on Omega while Wally and Kaldur watched TV. Megan turned too Superboy.

"Something on your mind Superboy?"Megan asked, she didn't want too enter his mind so she didn't make him upset.

"It's Omega, he confuses me. He barely knew me but when he found out I was a clone he all the sudden cared."Superboy said.

"Maybe he's been through what you been through."Megan suggested.

"What a clone? Yeah, probably killed it to."Wally said. Superboy glared at Wally, not only for insulting Omega, but also for calling a clone an it. Megan glared at him while Artemis did as well. She took out an arrow and fired it. Knocking the remote out of Wally's hand, he yelped in surprise before glaring at Artemis.

"Sorry, must have slipped."Artemis said.

"Why would you guys defend that monster?"Robin asked.

"He's not a monster, he's a human being."Megan said.

"Yeah, I'm sure killing people can make you human."Robin said.

"You call him what you will, but your no different. You killed Poison ivy's plant. But what do you do if its Joker? Put him a stockade."Superboy said, he got off and left. Megan was about too follow but Artemis stopped her. She  
nodded her head no.

"He just needs too cool off."Kaldur said.

"I wonder what Omega's doing?"Artemis asked.

"He's probably trying too find a name for Superboy. He promised him he will."Megan said, Robin scoffed.

"No offense Megan, but Omega probably cares abotu killing then finding Superboy a name."Robin said.

**(With Zero)**

"How about Tom?"Zero asked.

"Naw, too boring for him."Tina said, the five were in a subway trying too do what Robin said, find Superboy a name. Zero promised him and he had nothing else too do.

"Zero, why are you doing this for Superboy?"Pyrrhea asked.

"Because he kinda like me. Born without a choice. Besides, he can be a bit brute but hey, I wasn't so different."Zero said.

"Why doesn't Superman give him a name?"Yang asked, Zero scoffed.

"Like he cares for him. Anyways, what else?"Zero said.

"How about Steve, its funny and cool."Nora said.

"Too normal for Superboy."Tina said.

"How about Bob?"Yang suggested.

"Naw, too funny."Zero said, he scrolled down a list when something caught Tina's eye.

"How about this one."Tina said, pointing at it.

"Conner?"Zero asked**(I'm sticking with his original name.)**.

"Yeah, it seems perfect for him."Tina said, the others agreeing.

"Conner it is."Zero said, they left the Subway. While they were walking, Tina talked too Pyrrhea and Nora while Zero talked too Yang.

"So Yang, what made you want too join me?"Zero asked.

"Well at first I wanted too be a hero until..."Yang silence herslef.

"Until what?"Zero asked.

"It's nothing."Yang said, Zero would've asked her again if he did not hear...laughing. Zero looked around before he felt the ground beneath disappear. He looked down too see himself off the ground and flying. He heard giggling and looked up too come face too face with boobs. He looked up too see a girl. She had short blonde hair, an all white suit that hugged her and ended at her thigh. All in all, she looked alot like Supergirl. She was smiling before dropping Zero.

Zero was used too flying at height. He landed on the ground, crouching. And allowing his capturer a good view of his ass. Zero turned around too look at the girl. She had tan skin, blue eyes, and a smile that said 'I'm going to break you.'

"Can I help you?"Zero asked.

"Yes hoy stuff. I want you too be taken down."The girl said, cracking her knuckles.

"And you are?"Zero asked.

"Oh, where are my manners. Name's Galatea."The girl Galatea said with a bow.

"Wow, hot and good manners."Zero said, Galatea giggled.

"What can I say, I was born with it."Galatea said.

"So why do you want me dead?"Zero asked.

"Well you see, your being a pain with Cadmus and the Light and so they sent me to take care of you."Galatea said.

"The Light, who are they?"Zero asked, Galatea laughed.

"Like I would tell you."Galatea said.

"Then tell me why you look like Supergirl?"Zero asked.

"Oh, curious one aren't we. Well I am a clone of Supergirl. Cadmus created me too destroy her and I almost succeed."Galatea said.

"You did it before?"Zero asked.

"Oh yes, I almost got her. If she didn't put a giant cable into me."Galatea said.

"Well that doesn't seem fair."Zero said.

"Oh it wasn't. But once Camus found me. They gave me a few upgrades."Galatea said.

"Alright, but why send you?"Zero asked.

"Because they thought I could be a challenge. That and I wanted too do it."Galatea said.

"Wanted too?"Zero asked.

"Oh yes, seeing you fight your enemies. No holding back it was so...exhilarating."Galatea seemed too moan out the last word as her hand went down her thigh. This made Zero sweatdrop and a bit heated.

"Wow, you must get turned on by batteling."Zero said.

"Oh yes. Ever since I saw you, it made me love battling more."Galatea said.

"What?"

"Oh yeah, its just the way you fight just makes me feel so great."Galatea said.

"Wow, you are probably the first girl too say that."Zero said.

"I'll take that as a compliment."Galatea said.

"So, you probably heard of Superboy then?"Zero asked.

"You mean that defect? Oh yeah."Galatea said, Zero glared at her.

"I don't like how you talk about friends like that."Zero said, he took out Gambol's katana and pointing it at her.

"Oh sorry. And I thought you were a monster. Though I have too envy you."Galatea said, she lost her smile and sigh.

"Envy me?"

"Yes, you have a choice in life. You choose too kill no matter what others say."Galatea said.

"You do to. Just like Superboy you have a choice in life. I can help you."Zero said, but Galatea disagreed.

"No, if I did then I would lose my meaning of life."Galatea said, she got in a battle stance. Zero activated his mask as he took his stance.

**(Play Megaman Zero 3 OST Cannon ball.)**

Galatea flew at Zero as he charged. He slashed at her but Galatea dodged with her arm. Zero kicked her in the stomach. But she punched Zero in the chest, if it weren't for his strength, she might of broken his metallic lung. But it did make a dent. Zero did a roundhouse but soon regretted it. She grabbed his leg and started swinging him around before throwing him into a wall. Zero jumped out just as she tackled the wall.

Zero turned his hand as it charged up and fired. Galatea looked too see a giant ball hit her, sending her through several walls. Zero ran into there and at the end he saw Galatea getting up. She charged and punched instantly,Zero blocked it but it caused a shockwave sending everything back. Zero kneed Galatea in the stomach sending her a few paces back. Zero reappeared, grabbing her arm, Zero twirled around and threw her into a wall.

Zero took out his saber and raised it skyward. He slashed it, sending a crescent wave. Galatea got up from the crumble, she looked too see a wave coming at her. She put up her arms as the wave hit her. It kept pushing her back but Galatea kept her ground.

"Whatever these upgrades were. They sure do pack a punch."Zero thought.

Galatea growled before jumping away from the wave. Her eyes started glowing red before lasers came out. Zero jumped out of the way since the girl literally flew right at him after the blast. Both opponents yelled as they charged at each other with a fist back, ready for action. Both fist connected as it created another shockwave. Both tried pushing the other back but Zero had more strength in his so with extra energy he pushed forward. It send Galatea flying. Galatea flipped over and landing back on her feet. She stared at Zero.

"What's wrong with you?"Galatea asked, confusing Zero.

"What do you mean?"Zero asked.

"You go all act on your enemies, but you won't on me. Come on, don't hold back!"Galatea yelled, charging at him, flying and delivering two quick jabs at the crimson warrior. Zero simply crisscrossed his arms before his face and let the blows land on them. He pushed her off but Galatea delivered another punch, Zero grabbed it. He pulled her closer too him.

"Maybe I hold back because if I fight with all I got. I might do something that I will regret for ever."Zero said, Galatea smiled before spinning herself so her back was too his face and his arm was on her stomach. Zero could feel her breath on his neck as her buttocks touched his undergarment. He was glad he had the mask on so she couldn't see the blush on his face.

"Oh well, you were fun, but since you won't fight with all your might I guess I'll end this."Galatea said, she grabbed his hand on her stomach before spinning Zero around. She then let go of Zero, sending him screaming in the air. Zero was falling back down as she lifted up her leg, kicking Zero into the wall. Zero rolled too the ground as he lifted himself back up.

"You see, the upgrades I got was enough strength too be like Superman. So..."Galatea ran at super speed right in front of Zero."I'm just as fast as him." She grabbed his neck and lifted him up in the air."Just as strong as him." Galatea lifted Zero above her as she held his back before slamming his back on her knee."But the one thing we don't have in common is that I won't hold back."Galatea said, she went on a knee and lifted Zero so she held his face with both her hands."Too bad, you were actually fun."Galatea said, she let go of his head as she slammed his head too the ground. She got up and turned away from Zero, walking away.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Before Galatea could turn around she felt a roundhouse kick right on her spine, sending her flying down on her face. She turned too her shock, Zero, up and with Gambol and a new blade too his side. It had a curve too it as the blade had a red hilt with a mask like statue on the side with spikes on the other side like a helmet. The blade itself was on fire, literally on fire. She could see the metal but around it it was on fire.

"Like what you see, I call her Red lotus**(And no, in this story it does not drain his power like it did in the game)**."Zero said, pointing Lotus at her.

"Let's end this."

"Oh whats wrong? Afraid that I'm too strong for you?"Galatea asked in a mocked voice, Zero scoffed.

"As if! I could fight you all day and still have more fun for you for entire week!"Zero yelled, until he realized what he just said and face-palmed his helmet."Damn, now she thinks I'm a pervert." To Zero's shock, she giggled.

"Well then, If you can keep fighting then I wonder how long you could last in bed?"Galatea said, smiling at Zero.

"Wow, you are besides Tina are the only people too enjoy this."Zero said.

"Thanks, now lets end it."Galatea said, she flew at Zero who charged with both blades. Zero started slashing at her in a frenzy pattern, Galatea blocked them all but was having trouble keeping up. Zero then took the moment too knee her in the stomach before slashing at Galatea, sending her into a wall. Zero dashed at her before slamming his feet on her waist, he then continued too slam his feet on her stomach. Galatea stopped his feet and pushed him off her. She growled before shooting her laser at Zero and too her shock, the blades deflected them. Zero held his ground as the laser were still hitting him. He started moving forward, pushing himself against it.

Galatea knew this wasn't working so she stopped and charged at Zero. Zero took his swords in an x formation as he charged. A white slash passed as both warriors passed each other. Zero stood in that formation as he looked back at Galatea.

**(End Megaman Zero 3 OST Cannon ball)**

"Time too end thi...what the hell?"Zero said to himself. He saw something on Gambol shroud tip. He picked it off too show a white cloth. It looked just like Galatea's cloth.

"So you ready?"

"Yeah, give m-Holy shit!"Zero said, he blushed a bit at seeing Galatea, he looked back at the cloth then at her and then at the cloth."Shit."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Galatea was confused, did he do something too her. She was confused as the wind that came from the destroyed windows blew across her chest, giving her che-wait what? Galatea looked down too see her bare chest, all its glory in view of Zero. She looked at him and saw the clothe. She covered her chest as he face blushed madly.

"Pervert!"

"Woah! I'm not a pervert. It's not like I aimed...though they are nice."Zero whispered the last part as she growled at him.

"I heard you."Galatea gritted.

"Oh yeah, the super hearing. Sorry but it's true."Zero said, grinning.

"Why you!"Galatea harged but Zero sidestepped and she fell on the ground. She got back up throwing a punch. He reattracted his mask as he grinned.

"Sorry Galatea, but it ends here."Zero said, his arm charging as he punched her in the stomach, the entire power of it sent Galatea threw several buildings. Galatea felt herself flying before feeling a strong pair of arms around her. She looked up too see Zero with Gambol at the her throat.

"You done?"Zero asked, Galatea glared at Zero before giggling. She put her hand on his cheek as she trailed down his face.

"Alright, I surrender, just make it quick."Galatea said.

"No."

"No?"

"I won't end you. Instead I let you make your choice in life. You see the reason I'm letting you live is because you can be like Superboy. Someone who can be free too make there own choice. I hope you understand."Zero said, sheathing Gambol, Galatea smirked.

"Oh I understand. And I'm glad too, because when I get out. I'll break you, and I hope our next fight will be fun."Galatea said, circiling his hard stomach. Zero sighed before picking her up and bringing her too the forces.

**(Unknown)**

The man watched as Zero fought and beat Galatea.

"Hmm, this is a problem."The man said as he continued too watch.

**(With Zero)**

Zero watched as they carried the smirking kryptonian clone away. Soon Tina  
and the three girls came too his side.

"Good job Zero, you showed her whose boss."Tina said, leaning on Zero.

"And she told me who her's."Zero said.

"What?"Nora asked.

"She said she was created by Cadmus and worked for the light."Zero said, he turned too the three girls"You want too prove too me?"The girls nodded.

"Good, because we have a mission."

"And that is?"Pyrrhea asked.

"We're taking down Cadmus and the Light, permantly."Zero said.

**(Unknown)**

A man wearing armor was staring into one of the screens that held many sightings of Zero.

"Interesting, so this is what my fellow light members were so interesting. I wonder? How strong he really is."The man thought too himself as he watched the battle of Zero.

* * *

**And scene! Wow, I hope you guys enjoy that. Now if anyone wants too give me ideas on the last girl anytime I don't care. Now with Galatea, yes this is the JLU Galatea, reason. I thought she deserved a comeback, and since she was a s stronger then Supergirl, I decided too say that Cadmus mad eher strong as Superman. Don't worry, she'll meet Supergirl again. As for the little part with her chest was just for fun. Now I hope you enjoyed it, next time Zero and Tina meet the dangerous...RED HOOD! Booyah! Jason is back! Enjoy and can I get some more review my favorites and followers. Omega108 out!**

**Also, I have got rid of a few woman, only a few. No more will I remove. Here they are.**

**Harem:Tina(OC), Wonder woman, Hawk woman, Black canary, Yang, Nora, Pyrrhea, Miss martian, Artemis, Zatanna, Batgirl, Wonder girl, Supergirl, Livewire, Cheshire, Jinx, Galatea, The three Marvel chicks, Rose wilson(Ravenger), Lady Shiva, Lashina, Cassandra cain, Donna troy, Big Barda, Fire, Cheetah, Circe, Copperhead(Female), Star sapphire, Superwoman, Talia, Catwoman, Harley quinn, Poison ivy, Vicki vale, Starfire, Blackfire, Katana, Raven, Ace, and Volcana. And an OC that I will asked permission from an author and maybe a few Metal gear girls.**

**I know, thats not alot too get rid but I did say a few. I can make it work. Plus I like all these girls. And anyone else that wants me too add. That is all, I will not remove anyone else. Okay, no flamers! Have a problem? Don't waist my time for it on reviews! Anyways, that is all, and don't forget too review! Omega108 out!**


	11. The Hood and new home

**Hey readers. Sorry for the delay. I was working on my other chapters. So I hope you enjoy. Also, there will be apart where Zero makes fun of the league, not being mean, but you'll see when you read it. Alright, I hope you enjoy and now onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter eleven:The Hood and new home.**

**(Mount justice)**

Megan was in the kitchen cooking cookies while Artemis watched, and while tweaking with some arrows.

"Man Megan, you sure have improved on your cooking."Artemis said.

"Thanks, I'm doing my best."Megan said, Artemis smirked.

"Oh I get it."Artemis said.

"What?"

"Your doing this to impress oh I don't know a certain blonde perhaps?"Artemis asked, Megan blushed.

"What no! I'm just doing it because I want to make them better."Megan said,blushing in embarrassment. She was glad Artemis couldn't read her mind because she was thinking."I really hope he likes them though."

"Alright, whatever makes you happy."Artemis said, she started tweaking with an arrow.

"hey Artemis, why are you making new arrows? Are the ones you used not goodenough?"Megan asked, Artemis smirked.

"Oh no, I'm just making these so I could use them on a certain blonde as target practice.*Sniff*Something burning?"

"Oh no, not again!"

**(With Zero)**

Zero now stood on top of a crate overlooking the ocean. He was at Star city docks, checking to see if Cadmus had any new shipment he needed too had his mission, while the girls had theirs.

**(Three hours before)**

Zero and the girls now stood on top of a building discussing about Zero's new mission.

"Seriously Zero, I would agree with some things. But I do know that Cadmus isn't too be trifled with."Tina said.

"I know, and thats why I need too take them down. I won't stand around while they make warriors of destruction."Zero said.

Okay, but how do you plan too do that?"Yang asked.

"First I need too stop their shipping production. End all their cloning techand finally, take them all out permanently."Zero said, Nora raised her hand."Yes, Nora?"

"I have the perfect idea! We could have our own hideout!"Nora said.

"A hideout?"Pyrrhea asked.

"Yeah, so we can have a place too hangout."Nora said excitedly.

"That actaully sounds like a good idea."Zero said, Nora smiled and put her arms around the other girls.

"Great! So~~~~ we can find the place while you go too the docks and destroy Cadmus supplies!"Nora said.

"Wait, why are you four going?"Zero asked.

"Because your going too the docks. We're going too find a new place too hang. It will be fun, just the four of us!"Nora said.

"It doesn't sound that bad Zero. Infact I like too know these guys more."Tina said, Zero nodded.

"Alright, I'll check out the docks. Good luck hunting."Zero said, Tina kissed his cheek before they departed.

**(Present)**

So here Zero was now. Watching Cadmus troopers unload crates into the trucks. They looked exactly the same from he saw them when he escaped Cadmus, some were actually more bulkier, holding giant hammers. He was about too stop down when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked too see someone step out of the shadows.

It was a male garbed in biker like outfit with a utility belt. He had a pair of .45automatics on each side of the holster and he wore a red helmet with white eyes**(Red hood from Under the Red hood.)**. Zero watched as the guy charged in and started shooting the troops who were caught by surprised.

"Well, let's see how this ends."Zero thought, he took a seat.

"Man, I thought you guys be harder to deal with."Jason todd AKA Red hood said as he shot a trooper. The troops were surprised by this sudden attack but got over it and started shooting Red hood. He hid behind a crater, coming out to shoot a trooper. He took out a grenade and pulled the pin. He threw it in the air as it went flying towards the soldiers.

"Grenade!"A soldier yelled, he jumped out of the way but the others didn't hear him over the sound of bullets. The explosion sent the soldiers different directions and either killed them or wounded them. The rest was pretty banged up but were still functional. The picked up their guns and aimed the guns at Red hood. But Red hood was quicker and took out his automatic and started shooting them. Killing them. One troop pressed something on the side of his wrist as it beeped. Red hood shot that soldier in the leg, the cyborg fell to the ground. Red hood walked up to the soldier and aimed his automatic at him.

"Night's out."Red hood whispered pulling the trigger. Well he would've if a giant mech didn't come crashing in to him. Red hood roled on the ground before standing back up to see two giant two-legged mech's moo at him.

"Bring it."Red hood said, he fired his weapons but they had no effect on the mechs."Well shit."

One of the mech's charged at Red hood. He jumped out of the way as it tackled a crate instead. He didn't have time to dodge the next one that tackle him threw several crates. It skidded too a stop, sending Red hood into one more crate. Red hood groaned in pain, the Mech pawed the ground before charging. Red hood had no time to dodge so he closed his eyes too feel the pain. He  
felt none.

"I think we're done here."

Red hood opened his eyes too see a man clad in red and white armor. One hand had a saber the other keeping the mech at bay with ease. The man turned to Red hood.

"You okay kid?"The man asked.

"Yeah, but don't expect a thank you because I don't work with heroes."Jason said, Zero chuckled.

"Whoever said I was a hero."Zero said, he pushed the mech back as it crashed into the other one. Jason then realized who this guys was.

"Wait a minute! You're the Omega guy."Jason said.

"Yep, Omega. And you are?"Zero asked.

"Red hood."Jason said.

"Nice name."Zero said, they heard mooing and turned to see both mechs and the remaining soldiers pointing their guns at them. Zero looked at Red hood.

"How about we continue this conversation later. Right now I have too take care of some Cadmus scum."Zero said, activating his mask and pointing his saber at the soldiers. Jason smiled under his mask as he took out his automatic.

"Sounds good too me!"Red hood said, both charged as the mechs charged and the soldiers firing, some took out HF swords and machete's charging.

**(With the girls)**

Tina was walking ahead, they were now near the lower levels of the city. Looking around for a place for operations. Yang followed suit while Pyrrhea looked uncertain.

"I know we have to find an a place but why here?"Pyrrhea asked.

"I have to agree. Why couldn't we find it somewhere nicer."Yang said, smelling the air which was foul.

"Because I want to see what they got here. If we find nothing then we will looked somewhere more subtle, okay?"Tina asked.

"Okay."Yang said, she decided to change the subject."So Tina? What's Zero like?"Yang asked, wanting to know him even more.

"Well, he's nice, charming, he means well, he can be mean but that's only too his enemies. He can be funny when he wants too. Not to mention he's really great in bed."Tina said, Pyrrhea blushed a bit as did Yang but she also smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he could rock you so much that you won't walk for a week."Tina said, smiling at the memory. Yang blushed, and then she started thinking some pretty dirty stuff that caused her too blush madly. They got interrupted when Nora popped from under a lift to the sewers.

"Guys! You got to see this!"Nora said.

"Nora, what are you doing in the sewers?"Pyrrhea asked.

"Does it matter? Come on, you got to see this!"Nora said, ducking back into the sewers. Tina shrugged and opened the lid and jumped in. Yang followed suit as did Pyrrhea.

"EWW! Gross!"Yang screamed.

**(Back with Zero and Red hood)**

"So kid, want to tell me about yourself?"Zero asked, jumping on one of the mech's and stabbed it in the head with his saber. He took his saber out and in. And then jumped off.

"Why should I tell you?"Red hood said, he ducked under a sword and shot the soldier in the head.

"I'm just curious. You seem to know what you're doing, killing the bad  
guys."Zero said, he grabbed the mech's face, ran under bringing the mech with him and then jumped in the air upside down. The mech looked at him as Zero looked at it. Time seemed too slow down as he then slashed at it vertically,horizontal and straight, the saber cut through the mech, cutting it into pieces**(Free blade mode)** Zero jumped back to the ground as the mech fell too  
the ground in pieces.

"Alright, the names Jason todd! I used to work with Batman, my original alias was Robin."Jason said, shooting a soldier.

"Wait, you were a bird boy?"Zero asked, blocking a kick from the last mech.

"...Yes, I was a bird boy!"Jason said, taking out his knife ad stabbed a soldier in the head.

"What made you quit?"Zero asked.

"I'll explain later, can we get back too fighting?"Jason asked, ducking under a swing and then shooting the soldier.

"I thought we were?"Zero said, chuckling as he jumped in the air and started cutting the Mech into pieces, Jason chuckled before shooting the last soldier. Zero jumped in the air, landing right next too Jason.

"Your pretty good with those."Zero said.

"Thanks, I prefer a gun over a sword."Red hod said.

"I prefer swords but hey, I still like guns as well. They useful."Zero said, both took a step back as a rocket came flying. They looked to see another soldier carrying a rocket with him. He pressed the side of his mask.

"Bring out the GRAD!"The soldier said before getting shot at with Jason's automatic and Zero's Crescent gun form, killing him. Jason whistled at seeing Zero's weapon as he holstered it."Where can I get one?"

"Heh, these was made especially for me. And only work for me."Zero said, showing him Crescent and Gambol.

"I don't think it's hard to use a sword."Jason said, Zero chuckled before looking at a crate a few feet away from them. He took out his katana and put it back in a quick swift. Half of the crate slid off, Jason eyes widened.

"Well, you can't use the cutting through air part unless it's me. So it's only a sword too you."Zero said, he turned and motioned Jason too follow."Come on, I like to know you more Jason."Zero said, he was about too walk away but just thought of something.

"Wait, didn't that soldier say to bring out the GRAD?"Zero asked.

"yeah he did."

"What's a GRAD?"Zero asked.

**BOOM!**

Zero and Jason looked to see several crates explode and go flying. Whatever was doing it was coming closer. They jumped out of the way as a giant mech came crashing in the scene, causing crates and boxes too go flying. Zero saw some crates flying at him and he slashed at them, cutting them in half and falling beside him. Jason jumped out of the way as he landed next to Zero. They both looked at the mech before them.

"Never mind."Zero said, activating his mask.

The mech was bigger then the ones before. It consisted of a head and rear unit attached to the lower body with pivots, and a lower body linked directly to the legs. It had four arm-like actuators with four armour panels mounted onto them, and wheels on its feet. It had a massive chin-mounted cannon, a kord heavy machine gun on the rear hatch, and a pair of missile launchers that looked like they could deploy either micro-missles or large anti-tank homing missiles. It was colored green and turned too Zero and Jason.

"Well at least we know what it is."Jason said, taking out his weapons. Zero pointed his saber at it.

"But let's see if it proves more of a challenge."Zero said, both charged.

**(With the girls)**

"Jeez Nora, what made you decide to look in the sewers?"Yang asked, cringing her nose. They were now in the sewers walking and trying not to step on something they would regret.

"Well, while we were looking around, I accidently fell in a sewer hole and had to find a way out. And then I found it."Nora said.

"Found what exactly?"Tina asked.

"You'll when we get there."Nora said, she then started to skip. They followed Tina until they saw it. At the end of the was a door, it was slightly opened, Nora walked towards it and squeezed between. She disappeared into the darkness.

"Come on guys!"Nora whispered, the girls looked at each other before walking in. They looked around to see nothing but darkness, the only light was the moon light, they look up to see a hole in the ceiling. The moon shined bright as it lighted up the moon and they saw it. They stood in a giant casam, they were standing on a platform where computers and keypads were near them. They saw it had a lower level where they saw another room. They saw a platform near by leading too another area of the place. It was a giant metal platform, it looked like it was for training.

"Woah."Tina said in aw.

"Check this out!"Nora said, she went over too a keypad and pressed a single button. Soon lights turned on, they were dim but working and the others got a view of the entire casm. Tina looked behind her to see a work bench with a bunch of tools. Yang looked forward as she saw a launch dock**(Imagine the place is Batman's Batcave in Arkham origins.).**

"Wow Nora, this is so, so.."Tina couldn't come up with the word.

"Awesome?! I know right?"Nora said, and just when she said that the lights went out."But I think this place needs more power."Nora said.

"Yeah, and needs to be clean. But where are we going to get power for this place?"Pyrrhea said, Tina smiled.

"I know where, come on."Tina said, leading the girls out of their new home.

**(Back with Zero and Red hood)**

"So ho-SHIT!. Do you plan t-woah! Defeat this thing?"Jason asked, hiding behind a crate. Zero was running around, dodging and cutting bullets away.

"Simple, cut too it too itsy bitsy pieces."Zero said, he charged at it.

**(Play MGRR OST Locked and loaded)**

Zero charged at the GRAD as it did too. It put the panels in front of itself as it tackled Zero. Zero held his ground and pushed the GRAD away from him. He jumped at and started slashing at it. The GRAD stumbled before taking two  
panels and smacking Zero with them. Zero flew a few feet back before summer salting back on his feet.

He looked at the GRAD as it started firing homing missiles. Zero ran at the missiles and jumped in the air. He did something that shocked Jason, Zero put his foot on one of the missile and launched himself onto another one and then pushed himself off it until he was faced to face with the GRAD. He took out his saber and started slashing at the GRAD. Zero then put his foot on it and kicked himself off it, causing the GRAD too stumble.

That gave Jason enough time too unleash his bullet at it. Zero started slashing at it with his saber. The GRAD got back up and sent too panels to crush Zero. Zero let go of his saber and held both panels at ease. He smiled until he notice he was face to face with a cannon.

"Shit."Zero said as the cannon fired. Zero was launched through several walls. The GRAD felt bullet piece him and turned to see Red hood with an soldier's gun in his hand. he fired it but it did no effect too it. It fired turned around to fire its machine gun at Jason. Jason started running, avoiding the bullets. He saw a missile fly at him so he jumped out of the way rolling to the ground.

He turned himself over to see The GRAD staring right at him. It lifted one of its legs, dropping it to smash Jason. Of course it would've if not a giant bullet didn't hit it, sending it off course. It's foot landed next too Jason who rolled away from it and turned to see what shot it.

He saw Zero glaring at the GRAD, in his hands was a giant scythe gun and it's barrel smoking. Zero cocked it again.

"Let's end this!"Zero said, he launched himself at the GRAD, it charged at Zero preparing too squash him with its panels. Zero aimed Crescent to the ground and fired, launching him up in the air. The GRAD looked up to see Zero shooting himself down, Crescent raised over his head. He slammed to the ground, performing a down slash. The GRAD stumbled to the ground from the  
blow. Zero then spinned kick its head, causing it too spin really fast.

Time seemed too slow down again for Zero as he pointed Crescent at the GRAD. It switched so the blade was pointed out ward. Zero then started slashing at it. He saw that his blade was cutting through it as he kept cutting it. He slashed every direction he could, the armor showing it that it was being cut. Zero then stopped and kicked the GRAD in the face, the parts too its face fell to the ground, leaving exposed.

"Time to finish this."Zero said, he holstered Rose as he stared at the GRAD.

"Hey Omega! Catch!"Jason said, he tossed Zero's saber. He saw it on the ground and tried to activate it but it didn't have a button. Zero caught it as it came to life.

"Wow, he wasn't kidding about them only working for him."Jason thought. Zero charged at the GRAD as it did him. It fired it's missile's but Zero avoided them. Zero then dashed too it with his saber raised too his side. In a flash of light, Zero and the GRAD passed each other. Zero closed his eyes stood too full height and put his saber back slowly. Before he put it in all the way, he opened his eyes and finally holstered it. The GRAD fell to the ground in two.

**(End OST MGRR Locked and Loaded)**

Zero looked at the remains as they exploded. Jason walked up too him.

"Nice job."Jason complimented.

"Thanks, come on Red, I like too know more about you."Zero said, walking away. Jason followed.

**(Star city labs)**

All was quiet in the peace the labs of Star city. The only sound was the air conditioning.

"Tina, how do you know how to get in here?"Yang asked, oh yeah and the girls whispering in the vents.

"I used to steal some tech from them. How do you think I made my weapons."Tina whispered.

"Tina you stealed?"Pyrrhea whispered. Tina lifted open the hatch and gently moved it. She checked around to see one camera. She took out her pistol and shot it, deactivating it.

"Tina, your going to get us caught."Pyrrhea said.

"Don't worry, I just hacked into the camera before we entered. We'll be here but they think we're not."Tina said, she jumped on the ground. Yang followed, then Nora, and then Pyrrhea. Tina started looking around.

"Okay girls, try finding something that looks like a giant blue battery."Tina said.

"We know what a what they looks like."Pyrrhea said, passing a door with a sigh that said 'power battery' on top of it.

"Pyrrhea."Tina said.

"Yeah?"Pyrrhea asked, Tina pointed at the sigh.

"Oh."

"Exactly, come on."Tina said, she took out a little rectangle and flipped it open.

"What is that?"Nora asked.

"My little hacker. Let's do this**(Yes, it's Batman's hacker but pink)**."Tina  
said, she started swirling the codes until she got Star city and the door opened.

"jackpot."Tina said, the girls walked into the vent with a bunch of batteries and closed it, like nothing happen. But of course they left a note that said 'IOU' near the door.

"Alright, now time to see if this works."Tina thought, crawling in the vent.

**(With Zero and Red)**

"So let me get this straight! You worked with Batman and was the original Robin. Then you got killed by the Joker, then was resurrected by Ra's ah ghul whoever the hell he is by his Lazarus pit whatever that is. And then became what you are now?"Zero asked, they were standing on one of the rails of a bridge. Zero with his back to the sea and Jason staring out too it. He had his helmet too his side showing his raven hair, and domino mask, covering his eyes.

"Yep."

"Damn, so after Batman mourned for you a bit then he got a new sidekick?"Zero asked.

"Yeah, but I can't blame him, I guess he wanted someone to fill up the legacy of Robin."Jason said.

"And he chose some annoying kid that think's likes too consider every kill is murder. Granted it can be but not for everything."Zero said.

"And what made you decide too kill?"Zero asked.

"Let's just say I wasn't like Batman's new sidekick. Or his other one."Jason said.

"Woah! Hold on a second. He had you as a sidekick and now has two others?"Zero asked.

"Yep, her name is Batgirl."Jason said.

"Okay, seriously what's up with these weird names?"Zero asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously? Batman, Superman, Green arrow, and Wonder woman I mean seriously why on Earth would they give themselves those kinds of names?"Zero asked.

"This is coming from a guy named after a Greek symbol."Jason said, chuckling. Zero chuckled.

"Hey, my name us awesome. And besides, I'm not named after a flying rat, or dressed myself up to look like Robin hood."Zero said, both then started laughing.

"Could you imagine? Green arrow walking around stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, now that would be funny!"Jason said, laughing.

"Hold on, check this out!"Zero said, he put his long hair over him and glared  
menacely at Jason.

"I am Batman, I dress up like a flying rat and glare at people all day because I'm Batman!"Zero said, before breaking down into fits of laughter.

"Oh god! Now that is funny! Watch this."Jason said, he took his arms off his sleeve and took off his coat to make it look like a cape.

"I'm Robin! I'm named after a bird!"Jason said, laughing. Zero rolled on the ground laughing. He got back up as he started too calm down.

"Man, it's good too have a laugh after a battle."Zero said.

"Yeah, what were you doing there anyways?"Jason asked.

"I was taking care of their supplies. Stopping them from creating more cyborg. What were you doing there?"Zero asked.

"I just thought that I should take care of them. They needed too be taken down. I took a break from Gotham considering I knew that crime there is bad and I knew if I kept killing them. More will come, they alway's do."Jason said.

"Yeah, but that's why people like us have to take them down."Zero said, he then had an idea."Hey, how about you join me."

"Sorry, I work alone, nothing personal."Jason said.

"Hear me out. Your no idiot. You know that you have to kill to protect this world. I'm on a mission to destroy all evil on this planet and save it."Zero said.

"That's rather bold, but the Justice league will stop you."Jason said.

"Let them try. It won't stop me from my goal. We can be the people who protect the innocent from the evil the way we do it."Zero said.

"I heard from the news when you first arrived. I like your boldness."Jason said.

"Thanks, The Justice league don't get it. This world doesn't need heroes. It needs protectors. Sometimes to stop a killer, you must become a killer. Too stop a thief, you must become a thief. So, what do you say?"Zero asked, he showed his hand. Jason looked at it and the at Zero and smiled. He took Zero's hand as they shook.

"Alright, so Jason I should tell you that Omega just my other name I use."Zero said.

"Like an alias?"

"Sure, my real name is Zero, by the emblem on my shoulder plate."Zero said.

"So..boss, what do we do now?"Jason asked, putting his helmet on. Zero looked  
too his left.

"Do they have a Cadmus lab here?"Zero asked.

"Uh yeah, why?"Jason asked.

"Show me, It's time I pay a visit too Cadmus."Zero said.

"Sure thing, follow me."Jason said, he led Zero too Cadmus.

"Also, I should tell you. There are four girls that joined me."Zero said.

"...You dog."Jason said.

"Hey! I am not that kinda've guy. Okay that's a lie but seriously, when you meet them they are hot."Zero said, walking towards Cadmus.

**(With the girls)**

"Alright girls, let's light this place up. You guys got the batteries  
in?"Tina said over the com.

"All set."Pyrrhea said.

"Ready when you."Yang said.

"Let there be light!"Nora said, happily. Tina smiled and then went too the com and pressed the power. The lights flickered before it powered on. The entire casam.

"It's alive! It's alive!"Tina said, laughing maniacally. Nora joined for the fun of it. Then Yang started sneezing.

"Yeah, and it needs to be clean."Yang said.

"Right, alright girls you know what time it is?"Tina asked, the girls switched out of their regular attire into maid outfits.

"IT'S CLEANING TIME!"The girls said, they started dusting the place and cleaning it all. Enjoying the girl time.

**(Unknown)**

A single man stood in a room, watching the videos of Zero with interest. A single soldier walked in.

"Sir."

"Yes?"

"Our supplies in Star city have been...destroyed sir."The soldier said.

"What? Who coul-Never mind I already know, leave me."The man said, the soldier left.

"So Omega, you declare war on us huh? Rather bold, but know this. If it is war you want, it is war you will get."The man said, watching Zero's fight's.

* * *

**And there we have it. I apologize for it being short. But I do hope you enjoy it, now I chose Locked and Loaded because I like that song as much as I like all the MGRR songs but I thought that would fit perfectly. Now Jason joined the team. How will that work out. It will be good I'll tell you. Now, the next chapter wil-I will not tell which one. But it is one of the Young justice episode. Zantanna will not be joining the Young justice until later on. Also, I have an idea. I will be adding more bosses from the Metal gear solid and MG rising because I think they will fit perfectly. It will not be people like Ocelot. It would be some that are strong that will make Zero go all out and some because they will be useful for some certain people. Also, Zero will be using their weapons. Hey, I like the weapons. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget too review..I'm serious. Until next time, Omega108 out!**


	12. Attack of the clone and Neko

**Sup readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is when Superboy goes too the Cadmus lab's and find his clones but in Star city, I forget where he did go. Also, I want too say a few things.**

**First: I mixed alot of episodes up and I skipped a few episodes like how Superboy rescued Wolf. I apologize for that. And the part where Megan and Connor go too the jail don't happen until later for reason's I will not tell. Also, Zantanna isn't on the team later because well, I don't know.**

**Second: I want everyone too know that Senator Armstrong will not be in the story not because I'm not going too put him in this (He was fun too fight) but Lex will replace Armstrong. And neither will Jetstream Sam(I love playing as him, so don't think I hate him.)Because I have plans for him. So yeah, alot of bosses from MGS and MGR:R will be in it.**

**third:Zero's power. He is strong enough to take on Superman because he has Awakened and Absolute, ad others. But thats only when they make him go all out. Some people like Superman or Galatea(She has the power,speed, and ability's of Superman) will make Zero go all out. And some if say they have this plan when they test Zero and he keeps fighting and fighting without a break will tire him out. SO not even Zero is unlimited. Of course he's still a badass while doing it.**

**And finally:I want too say a few things about Zero's personality. I know, he's suppose too be the cold man towards everyone even his friends but I made Zero where he can be fun, nice, and sometimes stupid towards his enemies and be nice towards his friends and certain enemies when they don't piss him off. Zero will be serious alot, but he also will have fun while doing. ANd be nice too his friends and love ones. And he will piss off alot of girls while doing it.**

**So that's all I wanted too say, sorry too keep you waited, now run along and read. Onto then!**

* * *

**Chapter twelve:Attack of the clone, and Neko.**

**(Mount justice)**

Superboy now sat in a seat in deep thought. His new pet and companion Wolf, a giant white wolf hence his name wolf laid on the ground next too him. He was thinking about Omega and his way of justice.

"I wonder, if his way is right. I mean it has saved alot of people but still, is it right. God, this is confusing."Superboy thought, he soon heard a voice speaking too him.

**"If you wish too know more. Meet me at Star city."**The voice said, Superboy was confused at first but went along. If whoever said that had the answers, then he will listen. He stood up and walked towards the exit with Wolf right behind him. But was stopped by Megan.

"Superboy, where are you going?"Megan asked.

"I'm just taking Wolf out for a walk. I'll be back in little while."Superboy said, he walked passed her.

"Oh okay, and Superboy!"Megan said, he stopped and turned too her."If you see Omega, tell him I said hey."Megan said,Superboy smiled and nodded before leaving.

**(Star city)**

Superboy appeared in Star city on sphere, his other friend. A mechanical ball with its own personality. He looked at one of the bridges and saw a limo there. He went down there and landed. He got off Sphere as a woman in a business suit walked out of the limo. She went too the back and opened it, a man walked out.

"Luther."Superboy said, gritted his teeth, Wolf growled but Luther just smiled.

"Ah, if it isn't the clone of Superman. How has your life been?"Lex asked.

"Since I was freed...better."Superboy said.

"Thats good, I see you made new friends as well as the God of destruction. Now thats pretty impressive considering he hates the League."Lex said.

"Enough! What is it that you wanted too talk about?"Superboy asked.

"Well if you must know I was the one that called you. I've been hearing that in Star city, Cadmus is creating another Superboy clone."Lex said, shocking Superboy.

"What? How do you know?"

"Oh, I have my ways."Lex said.

"Why are you telling me this?"Superboy asked.

"Oh you know, I thought someone like you should take care of it."Lex said, Superboy glared at him.

"Fine, I'll do it."Superboy said, he was about too walk away but Lex stopped  
him.

"Before you go, I have a little gift for you."Lex said, he took something out of his pocket and tossed it too Superboy. He grabbed it and looked at it. It was a small compartment that held little version of an S shield but were black.

"What are these?"Superboy asked.

"Some new sheilds to...enhance your powers. Allow's you too go full krptonian. I have a feeling you'll need them."Lex said.

"I don't want anything from you."Superboy said.

"Trust me, they will help."Lex said, Superboy glared at him before walking back too Sphere and riding away.

**(Cadmus labs)**

A lone soldier walked along the halls, keeping his gun at his side and his machete strapped too his waist. He heard a noise and pointed his gun in the area he was in. He looked around before hearing something above him. He looked up too see a saber plunge into his chest.

It made worse when a man garbed in crimson armor and long blonde hair jumped on the saber, digging it deeper. The man pulled it out and took his saber before cutting the soldier in half.

Zero holstered his saber as he looked at the dead body and then up into the  
ceiling.

"Okay, he's out...for good."Zero said, Jason jumped down.

"I could've handled him."Jason said.

"And you didn't, now come on."Zero said, they treked through the hallways, avoiding troopers or killing them if they saw them. Zero stabbed one more trooper as Jason shot another one.

"Well that takes care of these troops. Let's keep moving."Zero said, they kept walking until they made it too a hallway, they saw something at the end. It was smaller then the other mechs but by the look of it, it was fast as it ran at them. Zero and Jason jumped out of the way as it came zooming by. It stopped and turned too them.

It was a black mech, a tail, red eyes, small claws, and looked like a raptor. It screeched at Zero and Jason and then charged. Zero took out Gambol as Jason fired on the mech. Zero took out Gambol's katana and slashed at it. Jason fired at it. The mech tackled Jason into a wall, causing it too break and threw Jason into another one.

"Jason!"Zero yelled, he took out saber as well and started slashing at the mech. It stumbled too the ground, Zero jumped over it and with one final slash of his swords, he cut the mech into two. Zero holstered his swords as he helped Jason up.

"What are these giant mechs?"Zero asked.

"Their called UG's. Cadmus created them for...security."Jason said.

"Right, come on. Let's keep moving."Zero said, they kept walking when they saw a giant door ahead. Zero took out his saber and with a swipe of it. The door fell too the ground in half. They walked in too see enter a cold temperature.

"Jeez, why is it cold?"Zero asked, he soon notice the giant shelfs of tubes. In each tubes was a strange body part.

"Well this isn't gross. I'm serious by the Jason I have seen way worst then this."Zero said, they walked forward until they heard someone coming. They looked at each other before disappearing into the shadows. A figure walked into the room as Zero watched, until he realized who it was.

"Superboy?"Zero asked, he jumped from the shadows infront of Superboy, Superboy got in the offensive until he realized who it was.

"Omega?"Superboy said, Zero laughed and patted Superboy on the shoulder.

"Hey kid, I didn't know you were here! Jason, come on out, it's just a friend of mine."Zero said, soon Jason jumped out of the shadows.

"You sure, he's with the League."Jason said.

"He's alright Jason, he's my friend. Superboy, meet Red hood, my partner."Zero said, Jason reached out his hand as Superboy took it. Zero smiled when he felt something next too him and looked too see a giant white dog next too him. Zero went on one knee and started scratching the dogs ear. It wagged its tail meaning it liked it.

"And who's your new friend Superboy?"Zero asked, as he scracthed the dogs ear.

"Wolf, I rescued him**(I honestly haven't seen that episode but I have looked it up, I might be wrong.)**."Superboy said.

"Wolf huh, nice name."Zero said, he stood up and looked at Superboy."What are you doing here Superboy?"

"I was asked too deal with a potential clone of mine. What are you doing here?"Superboy asked.

"Me and Jason are here too take down this Cadmus lab here."Zero said, while Superboy had no emotion on this. He was glad Omega is doing this.

"So, where is this clone they have?"Jason asked, they all looked around until they looked at the end of the room too see a giant door. They walked over too it as Superboy looked at the keypad.

"It's security locked. We can open it."Superboy said.

"Since when has that ever stopped me. It shouldn't even stop you."Zero said, he took out his saber and with a few slices, the door formed an X before falling too the floor. Superboy smiled.

"I like your style."Superboy said.

"Thanks, now come on. I like too meet your brother."Zero said, walking into the room. They saw a tube at the end an walked too it. Inside was an exact copy of Superboy, only difference was he was garbed in an all white clothing. And he was a sleep.

"So thats him huh?"Jason asked.

"Yep."Superboy said.

"How do we wake him up?"Zero asked, the second he said that, the clone opened his eyes."Never mind."

The clone had black eyes with red slits and was looking at all three of the meta's. Until his eyes landed on Superboy, he looked down at the S shield. He started glaring before flying out of the tube, tackling Superboy into the wall.

"Superboy!"Zero yelled, he charged at the clone and kicked him in the side, sending the clone flying. The clone got back up and roared at Zero before shooting laser eyes. Zero back flipped as the laser hit him by the mere inch of his chin. He landed back on his feet as he cupped his chin. It was slightly burned and it wasn't hurt badly but he did curse abit about it.

"Hey buddy, eat this!"Jason said, taking out his pistols and shooting the clone but had no effect too him."Well shit, he can eat them."Jason said, ducking from the raging clones punch. He took out a grenade and threw it at the clone. The grenade blew up, Red hood smirked until the clone tackled him into a wall. Taking him out with ease. Wolf jumped at the clone but he punched Wolf into a wall. He was about too charge at the inconscious Superboy before Zero got infront of him with his saber pointed at the clone.

"Now I don't care why you were created. But you when you attack my friends you go too far."Zero said, the clone roared at him and charged. Zero just side stepped and kicked him in the back. Zero put his saber away as he got into a fighting stance. The clone roared as he flew at Zero, throwing a punch. Zero threw one too but his had more force that sent the clone flying. The clone flew right into a wall, creating a hole. Zero nodded and walked into the hole too find the clone gone.

"What the hell?!"Zero thought, he heard someone groaning and turned too see Superboy getting up. He walked over too him reached his hand out.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."Superboy said, taking Zero's hand as he pulled him up. Zero walked over too the now waking Jason and pulled him up.

"Ow, what the hell. Was I hit by a truck?"Jason asked.

"If by truck you mean a raged clone, then yes."Zero said.

"Where it is?"Jason asked.

"I don't know? It landed in that hole and now it's gone. I'm-"

"What are you three doing here?"

The three turned too see a man garbed in black clothing, a golden helmet and shield, a woman with black skin, black hair, and a scientist coat, and the last wasn't human. He had grey skin and two horns on his head.

"I'll ask you again Superboy, what are you doing here and who are these two?"The man asked, glaring at Zero and Jason.

"Buddy, glare all you want. I'll kick your ass."Zero said, glaring right back.

**"Perhaps it is not a good idea too temper the crimson warrior Guardian. He is not too be underestimeted with."**The other 'man' said, looking at Zero. Zero smiled, this guy was smart.

"Omega, this is Red hood."Zero said, introducing Red.

**"I am Dubbilex."**The creature Dubbilex said, reaching out his hand. Zero smiled and took it.

"Nice too meet you Dubbilex. Say, have any of you seen a clone that looks a lot like Superboy?"Zero asked.

"No, we haven't. Now leave."Guardian said, Superboy was about too say something when Zero stopped him.

"He's right, we should leave. We entered a strict zone and shouldn't have. Come on guys."Zero said, walking away.

"What? Omega we suppose to-"

"No, no we failed that. Come on, let's go."Zero said, Jason nodded his head in disbelief but followed. Superboy glared hard at Zero but followed. They were out of earshot from them when Superboy turned too him.

"What the hell?! I thought you were going too destroy this place and why are you smiling?"Superboy said.

"Oh we're destroying this place and finding that clone. Just when they leave we're going in."Zero said.

"I like this."Jason said.

"Thanks, I try."Zero said, he then broke a vent opening and crawled in. He looked too see himself in the clone room and opened the vent and jumped down, the others following him. They walked over too where the clone disappeared.

"How the hell do you loose a clone?"Jason asked.

"I don't know, one minute he flew in here and the next gone."Zero said, looking around. He soon started pushing his hands on the wall, moving them along the surface.

"What are doing?"Superboy asked.

"Trying too find a secret passage."Zero said.

"What makes you think there's a secret passage?"Jason asked.

"This is Cadmus."Zero said.

"...True."

Zero moved his hands until he pushed too much and fell into the wall. He soon found himself in a long hallway. Superboy and Red entered the hallway.

"Well, where ever he went, I bet it's through there."Jason said.

"Let's go then."Zero said, they walked through the hallway. They soon saw light at the end of the hallway. When they made it out, they saw something that shocked them.

A casm, a giant casm lighted up, there were creatures walking around what looked like a city. Some small as your foot. Some as tall as your waist and the last big as a monster truck. They walked along the underground city, Jason looked up too see the cave was lighted up by strange tentacle creatures with their heads lighting up.

"Ok, someone want too tell me what these things are?"Zero asked.

"Their known for many names, G-nomes, G-elves, and G-trolls."Superboy said, pointing at each breed.

"Seems like you know what your talking about."Zero said.

"I had my...history with them. They are known for telekinesis and learn quickly, kinda like a martian."Superboy said, Zero soon felt something on his leg and looked down too see something nelsald him. He smiled as he went on a knee and put his out. It jumped on as Zero lifted it up and it jumped on his shoulder. By the looks of it's size, Zero would guess G-nome.

"Hey cute guy. You looking for something?"Zero said, he petted it's head with his finger as it purred. "Oh yeah, I am so bringing you home. Tina would like you."

**"And you should not be here."**

Zero, Jason, Superboy, and Wolf turned too see Dubbilex walking towards them. The G-nome crawled off Zero as it scurried away, causing too sigh.

"Man, I like it. It was cute."Zero thought, he may be a warrior. But even he thought that was cute. Even war didn't change his love for animals...as long as they don't shoot at him.

"You knew about this place?"Superboy asked.

**"Yes, this is where we live, where we...hide."**Dubbilex said.

"Okay, but that means you know where the clone is?"Zero asked, Dubbilex pointed too the his right. They looked in his direction too see the clone, asleep, tied up in chains, and three G-nomes on top of the rock.

"What are they doing?"Jason asked.

**"They are keeping him calm."**Dubbilex said.

"Yeah that's not going too work."Jason said.

"What made you think about creating more clones? Especially making one that attack us?"Superboy asked.

**"You must understand, it is just unstable."**Dubbilex said.

"We notice."Zero said, soon seeing the clone wake up."Oh, and he's awake."

"What?"Superboy asked, he looked at the clone as it roared at him. Zero notice that it wasn't looking directly at Superboy, but more under him. He looked to where it's eyes followed and landed on Superboy's S shield.

"Oh I get it. Cadmus created it too take down Superman, or Superboy. Either way, I'm taking it down. and Cadmus."Zero thought, it broke out of its chains and tackled Superboy again into a wall. It raised its fist preparing too punch Superboy when it felt someone grab him and throw him into the ceiling. It glared at Zero.

"You know alot of people always seem too glare at me."Zero said, jumping in the air, avoiding as the clone tackled too the ground. He activated his buster and charged it up, firing. The blast hit the clone but it still kept flying at Zero. Superboy tackled him in midair and both flew too the ground. Superboy started throwing punches, he was about too punch it one last time when the clone shot laser at Superboy, sending him into a wall. The clone charged once more before Zero kicked him in the face, sending him flying too the ground. Superboy got off the rubble he was on and growled at the clone who was attacking Zero. He took out the shields from his pcoket and looked at them, he was hesitant at first. But he took out anyway. He took a shield and put it on his arm. He started feeling the changes in his body, he started growling before his eyes closed, and then shot opened, pissed.

Zero ducked under a blow as the clone snarled in anger. It was about too tackle Zero when Superboy came flying in, not running, not jumping, but flying. He gave a left hook too the clones face as it went flying. The clone shaked it's head as it snarled at Superboy. Superboy snarled back as both flew at each other.

"Wait, I haven't seen Superboy fly before. Could he always do this? No, he would've done it before."Zero thought as he watched the fight. Both clones threw at each other with a fist back. But Superboy was faster and sent the clone into a rock building. The clone flew out of the hole and charged, only too get a left hook too the face and sending him too the ground. It charged again Superboy's eyes started glowing red as laser shot out and hit the clone, sending him too the ground. Zero was shocked at seeing Superboy's new found powers.

"I'm confused, if he had these things before. Then why didn't he used them on me?"Zero thought, he knew even with these new powers, Superboy would still be no match for Zero but still, where did these powers come from? Unless...

"Someone gave these powers too him."Zero thought, watching as Superboy flew into the ground, tackling the clone. He started punching the shit out of the clone as he yelled in anger. He picked up the clone and threw him into a wall. The clone crumbled too the ground defeated but Superboy was not done, he was about too charge when Zero stopped him.

"That's enough Superboy, he's done."Zero said, but Superboy wasn't listening, he was about too charge at the blonde before Zero grabbed his wrist and put him in a full nelson. Superboy tried breaking out but Zero held his ground.

"That's enough Superboy, he's had enough."Zero said, Superboy growled and tried too rip himself out.

"It's okay Superboy, he's done. Calm yourself. East Superboy...easy."Zero said, Superboy still thrashing.

"Super...Connor, you can stop now."Zero said, Superboy suddenly stopped thrashing as he Zero held him. Superboy eyes were wide not from being mad, but because of what Zero said.

"Connor?"Superboy said.

"Your name, your true name."Zero said smiling, he soon saw something on Connor's arm, he took it off and looked at it. It was in the shape of Connor's shield but all black.

"Interesting."Zero thought, he let Connor go as he stared at Zero.

"Connor, is that what you called me?"Superboy asked, Zero smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I'll called you by your name, your real name, Connor."Zero said, smiling. Su-no! Connor smiled back. Jason walked next too them.

"Hey, I hate too break up your father son moment but what about the clone?"Jason asked, in all honesty he kinda felt bad for ruining the moment. The two seem too have that kind of father son bond. Zero chuckled and turned too the clone.

"That is a good question."Zero said.

"Here's another one. What are you three doing here?"

The three turned too see Guardian walk over too them.

"I already said it, leave!"Guardian said.

"The fact that you knew about the clone makes me wonder, did you approve of this?"Zero asked, glaring at Guardian.

"I don't know what your talking about. But I will tell you that it will be disposed of, and you!"Guardian said, pointing at Dubbilex."How could you keep an entire city under our very feet?"

**"Too protect my people."**Dubbilex said.

"I'm sorry, but they can't stay here."The scientist woman said, Zero chuckled, gaining everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry but that will be a problem."Zero said.

"And why is that?"The scientist asked.

"You see, my friend and I came here too destroy this place."Zero said, shocking the woman, Guardian, and Dubbilex."But, ever since I discovered this place, that I have decided too leave it be. But only because they are here and need a home. SO if you kick them out, then I hope you have a backup job, because this place is going up in flames."Zero said, glaring at Guardian. Guardian sighed and turned too Dubbilex.

"Alright, they can stay here. Only because they are helpful."Guardian said, Dubbilex nodded and turned too Zero. Soon Zero heard a voice in his head and it sounded like Dubbilex.

**"I thank you, if it weren't for you. Then my people would be homeless...unwelcomed in the world."**Dubbilex said telepathically. Zero chuckled and pattd his shoulder.

"Your people don't deserve that. See you around Dubbilex, See ya Connor."Zero said, waving as he walked away and Jason followed.

"Sorry about not blowing up the place Jason."Zero said.

"It's alright, I understand your descision."Jason said.

"Hey, but next Cadmus labs, so out of the picture."Zero said.

"I can live with that."Jason said, they exited out of the building as they walked along the side walk, it was dusk as the sun set.. They walked for some time since now it was dark. They walked around for a few hours until they went over a bridge when Zero notice something beneath him.

"Is that Connor?"Zero asked, indeed it was Connor and stood still with something in his hand. Wolf laid on the ground behind him as Zero saw a giant bike like ship. He looked at Jason.

"Stay here, I'm going have a little chat."Zero said, jumping down. He walked over too Wolf and scratched his head. He looked at Connor who stood in the same position, not even turning too him. Zero walked over too Connor and waved his hands in his face.

"Yoo hoo, Connor, you in there?"Zero asked, as soon as he did that. Connor blinked before standing up straight, like he was in a trance.

"Great, with one word he can turn me off for a few hours, what else can he do?"Connor said, not noticing Zero.

"Ahem."

Connor then turned too see Zero.

"Hey kid, how you doing?"Zero asked, he noticed the red cloth in Superboy's hand.

"Just trying too get some answers."Connor said.

"Oh yeah, from who?"Zero asked.

"From Lex luther."

"Never heard of him."Zero said.

"He's one of the riches people in the world."Connoe said.

"Money is really meaninless too me."Zero said.

"Yeah well, thats what got you those cool weapons."Connor said.

"True that, so why were you like that? It was like you were in a trance."Zero said.

"Because It turns out I have Luther's DNA in me, making me his son."Connor said.

"So wait, does that make Superman and Lex your father?"Zero asked.

"Sure, I guess."

Zero had one more thing on his mind.

"Connor, where did you get those sheilds?"Zero asked.

"Luther gave them too me. Saying that they could help me, by unlocking my full kryptonian."Connor said.

"In other words your go into a full raged krytonian?"Zero asked.

"Yeah."Connor said, Zero smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Well, as long as you don't abuse those. I'm fine with that, tell Megan and Artemis I said hey."Zero said, he turned and walked away.

"Omega wait."Connor said, Zero stopped and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Why do you kill?"Connor asked, Zero smiled and walked up too him.

"Because I have too do what is right. I protect the weak Connor, I'll admit it isn't right but those people had many chances. They blew it and killed so many people. How many more people must suffer before the Justice league realize that their ways is now overuled. I know you don't like it, I don't either, but it is the right thing too do. But Connor know this, somethimes by taking a life, others can be preserved. See ya around Connor."Zero said, walking away.

"See ya Omega."Connor said.

"Zero."Zero said, surprising Connor.

"Uh what?"Connor asked.

"You got yourself your name, so do I. Zero."Zero said, pointing at the Z on his shoulder plate.

"Zero huh, see ya around."Connor said, and with that both went separate ways. Zero jump up the bridge and nodded at Jason. They kept walking when Jason saw something.

"Looks like someone hitched a ride."Jason said, Zero was confused on what he said until Jason pointed behind, Zero looked too see the little G-nome from before hanging on his leg. Zero chuckled and picked the creature up, it held no resistance too leave.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my new little friend. Did you want too live with me?"Zero asked, the creature responded by purring against Zero.

"Your actually going too keep it?"Jason asked.

'Yeah, Tina would like it."Zero said, the creature settled on Zero's shoulder as they started walking. Later Zero's com beeped and he touched the side of his helmet."Tina?"

"Zero! You are going too love the place we found! Meet us at these coordinates."Tina said, soon a hub showed up of Star city, it showed the lower levels, the sewers.

**(Sewers)**

"This better be worth it."Jason grumbled as they tredged through the sewers. The G-nome put some of Zero's hair over it's mouth too block out the smell while Zero had his mask on.

"Hey, Tina wouldn't bring us down here unless she found something really good."Zero said, walking. When they reached a corner, they saw a metal door. Zero walked over too it, it looked like it was clean, and fixed. Zero was about too knock when the door open.

"Come on in, your missing the fun."Tina said over Zero's com. Both guys looked at each other before walking in. They stopped since the doors were closed. Jason looked around but couldn't see a damn thing.

"Uh hel*CRASH!*Ah dammit that hurt!"Jason said, tripping over something.

"Tina, Yang, Nora, Pyrrhea? Where are you guys?"Zero asked.

"Let there be light!"Zero heard Tina yell when suddenly a bunch of lights and soon Zero saw the entire casm they were in. Not too mention the computers, work bench, a platform for some planes, and oh my god! A training ground. Zero was now in the clean hideout. He looked up too see Tina hanging on the rail, Yang leaning on it. Pyrrhea sitting on a chair near the computers, and Nora was...where was Nora?

"Jeronimo!"

Zero looked up too see Nora falling down from the ceiling. He caught her, she giggled.

"Noce too see you too Nora."Zero said, Nora gasped and picked something off Zero, the G-nome. She had stars in her eyes.

"Aww, it's so adorable. Guys, look at this!"Nora said, soon the girls went around it, saying 'aw' or 'so cute' as Zero and Jason watched, Jason was wide eye at how hot the girls are.

"Wow, dude why didn't you tell me that the girls were this hot."Jason said.

"Yeah, but back off the one with the blue hair, she's mine."Zero said, chuckling.

"Oh yeah, I can tell they all like you."

"And what makes you think that?"Zero asked.

"They are eye raping you."Jason said, pointing at Yang who was looking at Zero's body.

"Wow, never saw that before. Girls, I like you four too meet our new comrade, Jason todd AKA Red hood."Zero said, introducing the girls too Jason. The all shook hands and then Nora went up too Zero with the G-nome in hand.

"Can we keep him? We'll take care of him."Nora said, giving Zero the puppy eyes. Zero was about too say yes but then decided too play with her.

"I don't know. Taking care of it will be hard."Zero said, Yang came up.

"Please! It's so adorable!"Yang said.

"I still don't think that is a good idea."Zero said.

"Zero come on, this little guy is so cute!"Tina said, the three girls then gave him the puppy eyes. Zero smiled.

"Alright, besides I didn't bring him here for no reason. Besides, he wanted too hitch a ride on me."Zero said as the girls cheered and kissed Zero on both cheeks while Tina kissed him on the lips.

"Lucky bastard."Jason said, he looked at Pyrrhea.

"So you si-"

"Don't even try it. I'm into someone."Pyrrhea said.

"Well I tried, lucky bastard."Jason said.

"So, how you girls find this place?"Zero asked.

"Well actually Nora found this place. She was looking in the sewers for reasons we don't know."Pyrrhea said.

"Too find a new base too hang out."Nora said.

"Okayh, but why check the sewers again?"Yang asked.

"Because that's were you can find a base in the movies."Nora said, Tina, Yang, and Pyrrhea sweatdropped while Zero and Jason chuckled.

"Okay, so Jason. What made you decide too join Zero and his little band of Anti-heroes?"Tina asked.

"Well, Zero here convinced me that I could help alot by joining him. I not use too working with others since Batman, but the hell with it. You guys seem okay, and by okay I mean we all Anti's."Jason said.

"Yep."Zero said.

"Wait! You worked with Batman?"Tina asked.

"Yep, use too be the original Robin. Until I got killed by Joker, resurrected by Ra's al ghul."

"I still don't know who that is."Zero said.

"And became the Red hood."Jason said.

"Well it's good that we have you on our side. This could help us alot."Yang said.

"So team, are you with me?"Zero asked, he reached out his hand. Everyone put there hands there.

"Yep, now what?"Tina asked.

"Don't know, check around town, seeing what's going on."Zero said, he walked towards the training platform."Me, I'm going too train."

"Wait for me! I want too train too!"Yang said, wanting too train.

"I like too train too."Pyrrhea said, following.

"I'm working on something."Tina said, heading too the work bench. Jason looked at Nora who was petting the G-nome.

"So, you single?"

"Interested in someone else."Nora said, petting the G-nome.

"Man, that guy is really lucky."Jason said, he decided too head over too the training dack with the others.

**(Mount justice)**

Connor walked into the Zeta tube as Megan walked up too him.

"Superboy, you've been gone for a while. Where have you been?"Megan asked.

"I uh, been out taking Wolf for a walk."Connor said.

"I don't think it takes that long for a walk."Megan said.

"Well, I did run into Omega."Connor said, surprising Megan.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, and guess what."Connor said.

"What?"

"It's Connor now."Connor said, surprising Megan.

"Connor? As in a name?"

"Yep."Connor said.

"Did Omega give you that?"Megan asked, Connor nodded."Maybe he does care about you."

"Yeah, also He told me he said hey."Connor said, he started walking away.

"Wait, did you tell him that I said hey?"Megan asked, Connor eyes widen.

"Uh yeah, of course I did."Connor said, walking away. Megan floared after him.

"Are you sure? I get the feeling your lying."Megan said.

"What? No, Megan I wouldn't do that.*Sniff*Something's burning."

"Oh god! Not again!"

**(Two days later, docks)**

Zero walked along the docks, wandering around incase he left anything that shouldn't be here.

"Hm, I wonder, does this Light have plans? Whatever it is, it probably's invilve control or destruction of the Earth."Zero thought, he felt a presents behind him and turned around just too dodge a kick too the face. He back flipped away from the attacker and stood up taking out his V-Hanger. Two purple daggers, Zero got into a stance as he stared at his attacker. He did get a good view of her.

It was a woman by her appearance. she had a slim but fit build, has thick black hair and grey eyes as well as olive skin. Zero guessed her heritage was Asian She wore a dark green kimono with shreds and rips and tied around her waist, where it reaches too her knees and wore a black body suit underneath with black knee length boots that seem design as ninja footwear. She had two sai in her hands, she had she wore a mask, a cat mask with a cheshire like grin.

"Nice."Zero thought."So beautiful, want too tell me what a beautiful girl like yourself is doing in a place like this?"Zero asked.

"Oh, I'm here too get some info for my clients. They wanted me too find what happen. But it turns out the famous Omega did this."Chechire said, pointing at the dead cyborgs and mechs pieces. Zero chuckled.

"So, you know me but I don't know you, doesn't seem fair."Zero said, The woman chuckled.

"Allow me too introduce myself, I am Cheshire. Assassin, and ex member of the League of shadows."The girl Cheshire said with a bow.

"League of Shadow's?"Zero thought, she then got into a stance.

"And your end."Cheshire said, she then charged at Zero. Zero got into a stance as she jumped in the air and spin kicked Zero but he stopped it with his arm. he then grabbed her leg and threw her into a crate.

She got back up and charged again. She then thrust her weapon forward but Zero caught it with his own. He put his foot in her stomach and pushed her back. She growled before throwing a kunai at Zero. He caught it but Cheshire dashed at him, she kicked him but Zero easily kicked it back with his own foot.

"I suggest you give up. This is more of a one sided win."Zero said, Cheshire growled before charging again. She slashed at him again but Zero just kept dodging or blocking.

"He's not even attacking. What is up with this idiot?"Cheshire thought, Zero smiled as he kept dodging.

"What are you smiling about?"Cheshire said, throwing three kunai's at him. Zero raised his foot stopping one and grabbed the other two. He threw the other two away from him, he threw his foot back as it sent the kunai flying. He easily caught it and looked at it.

"I just realized that you are fighting me."Zero said.

"Yeah so?"Cheshire said.

"Well, I'm not exactly an assassin but I will tell you that I am in a whole diggerent league then yours. Like how I took down Bizarro."Zero said.

"It's not hard too beat the idiot version of Superman."Cheshire said, charging. Zero tossed the kunai away as he blocked her punch. Well more like caught it, he then lifted her up and threw her into another crate. She got back up and jumped in the air. SHe flew down at Zero, about too kick him. Zero just smiled and grabbed her foot and pushed her too the ground. SHe glared at Zero who was smiling.

"Why aren't you taking this seriously?!"Cheshire said, she tried slashing at Zero but he caught her sai and grabbed her back, bringing her closer. Even though she wore a mask, that didn't stop Chechire from blushing.

"Because I can't take you seriously with a face like that my little Neko."Zero said, Cheshire got out of her stupor and put her feet on Zero's chest. She pushed her self back but Zero held on, until he let go and Cheshire landed face first too the ground.

"Wow, I like what you wear underneath."Zero said, chuckling. Cheshire looked too see that he kimono too show her two piece body suit that hugged her body, and gave Zero a nice view of her ass.

"Nice."Zero thought while the assassin rolled herself up and glared angrily at Zero.

"Come on, it's not my fault you got a nice ass."Zero said, catching a kunai an inch from his eye. He flicked it away as Cheshire charged at him. She started slashing at Zero but he still kept dodging. He then decided too end this and took one of his V hangers and slashed at her. Cheshire looked at too see nothing wrong.

"You missed."Cheshire said.

"Did I?"Zero asked, Cheshire then saw a thin line appear on her mask and then it fell off. She widen in surprise.

"How?"

"I'm not an assassin. But like I said, I'm in a whole different league."Zero said, Cheshire soon felt the cool breeze on her chest...wait what? She looked down too see her kimono ripped open and showing the two piece body suit, and this time it was hugging her body. Cheshire glared at Zero but blushed in embarressment. She then took out a little bomb.

"Next time we meet, I'll kill you."Cheshire said, throwing the bomb down as it exploded. The smoke cleared and Zero found Cheshire gone.

"If thats how ninja's disappear then mavericks have way better exits. Though she was actually hot."Zero thought. He then turned too walk away from the docks too rest.

**(Unknown)**

A man sat in a computer. This man was Lex luther, he was now speaking too others people on screens but their faces were covered by white.

**"It seems that Omega knows of our productions."**A female voice said.

**"No, he knows that we are making cyborgs, not who we are making them from."**A male voice said.

"I'm sure we can handle Mister Omega. He is just human."Lex said.

**"Oh _Monsieur_ Luther, that is where you are wrong. They Omega has prove even stronger then Black adam."**A robotic voice said.

"It doesn't matter, the little blonde shit is going too be split in two when I get him."Another voice said. Another screen showed up.

**"If you _imbecile's_ are done argueing. Then I have some news. Mister Lex, our new..._guerrior_ is arriving in Metropolis, any time now."**A female said, showing a camera of a man riding a motorcylce towards Metropolis. Luther smiled.

"Good, I'll prepare for his...interview."Lex said, he stood up and walked away as the screens turned off.

**(Outside Metropolis)**

The figure watched the rode as he kept driving past the sign saying 'Metropolis city' and kept riding. At his side as a sheath with a katana in it. The man wore armor of blue and white. And wore a mask as his face was neutral. He kept riding as Metropolis got closer and closer.

"So this is Metropolis, this is the place where this Light wanted me too go to? How pitiful, still I guess it will do."The man thought as he kept driving, driving too what the woman that called him here said it was...a new _destin._

* * *

**And there we have it, I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry for using Raiden's line taking a life, others can be preserved. But it is so useful for this story. I apologize for that. And so I hope you enjoy that, also next chapter we will be given a break from Zero and get into someone else for(Not that long, just like two chapters or three). I will give you a hint, it involves the DLC of Jetstream Sam. So I hope you liked it and I was probably wrong on somethings, mostly because I haven't seen the show in awhile. I also apologize f I got the french or Italian right, I'm not exactly A in language. But I think Guerrior means warrior, Monsieur mean's Mister, and Imbecile means idiot. I don't why I'm telling you, I know you guys aren't dumb, but I see it in other fics so I guess why not. I hope you understand, now until then and don't forget too review! Omega108 out!**

**P.S. If you have nothing too say on a review, just say good chapter, or good job, can't wait too read more. I don't care what you say. You can say anything. Just as long as you enjoy the story.**


End file.
